


The Banshee's Favor

by Warden_Of_The_Grey



Series: The Grounder Girl [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Grounder Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Of_The_Grey/pseuds/Warden_Of_The_Grey
Summary: This is my fanfiction for The 100 from a grounders point of view, I mostly post it on tumblr but I figure I should post it here. It will be based off of the show but it will have massive bits of my own writting, I only own the characters not in the show (The Banshee, Kierra, Desdemona, etc)





	1. Landing Day And A Vow Is Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and it's kinda short but it gets longer as the story goes on

 I sat perched on the balls of my feet hiding in the tall grass surrounding me, I was silent in my vigilance scanning the wilds around me for any signs of life, the only thing moving was the breeze in the trees, and other plant life, it gently ruffled my braided hair, but that was the only movement thus far. I took deep, steady, silent breaths as I gently held my bow in my hand, just waiting for something to move, any sign of life besides me. There was more to the breeze than just a calm stir to the plant life, it came with a warning giving me a bad feeling, even the spirits whispered their ill feelings about this, the winds whispered caution which I’d be a fool to ignore. Lincoln had warned me but of course, my stubbornness just laughed at him telling him to leave the omens and spirits to me, but maybe he was right maybe I shouldn’t have gone on this hunt.  I just rolled my eyes and grunted softly to myself, he was only a healer and doesn’t speak with the spirit world as I do, but some small part of me says that Lincoln was right. I was disrupted from my inner battle when I heard soft footfalls and a twig snapping, I slowly turned towards the noise notching an arrow, I smirked as I saw two particularly fat squirrels sitting next to each other, I quietly drew the arrow to my cheek and took steady breaths. I waited for the perfect time to strike and watched for that moment, the moment when both squirrels would be sitting in a way that one would be in front of the other, the moment I would kill two squirrels with one arrow. That moment never came, there was a giant crash and the forest gave out a large tremor, the smell of smoke and a sudden large warm gust of wind mixed with debris made me very concerned. I took off running in the direction that the spirits and my gut told me to go in, trusting the spirits to lead and guide me, and guide me they did, about two hundred feet from where I was hunting was a giant metal… thing. I quickly climbed a tree and hid among the bushy branches completely camouflaged within, I was maybe ten or fifteen feet away from the metal thing so I would be close enough to see but not so close as to be seen, I sat rigid, watching and waiting. I was starting to think it was a ship and I was correct in my thoughts when what I thought was a giant metal wall lowered to the ground with a thump, I slightly gasped under my breath as I saw people standing around the opening of the ship, they shielded their eyes against the light flooding into the darkened container, one girl stepped forward and looked around in awe, I glared at her, concerned what these new people will do and if they are dangerous when the girl smiled brightly throwing her hands in the air and screamed rather joyously,

 “WE’RE BACK, BITCHES!”

I couldn’t help but smile at her, but gripped the tree tightly as others rushed from the metal container and rushed around the girl who still stood in awe, there must of been at least a hundred of them, this wasn’t good. I kept my silent vigil as they set about smiling and cheering rather joyfully I would have been smiling if not for the dangerous gleam in most of their eyes, a few of these sky people caught my attention for better or worse I’m not sure yet but the spirits whispered to me that they needed to be watched. Those I choose to watch are the girl with the long dark hair who was the first out of the ship, she has light olive skin and bright innocent eyes, the next a girl with long bright hair and pale skin while she looked happy it wasn’t nearly like the others she was more reserved in her happiness, she also had possession of a map. A man with longish floppy brown hair I immediately didn’t like him but there two of that description I don’t like, one is dangerous and dark the other is to be determined, then there was the boy with the goggles on his head and the one who was always beside him, then there is the obvious male leader with his curly dark hair and dark olive skin, even this high up and far away I could see the power he has and the love and care for the first girl off the ship. The blonde girl was charting on the map when a male came out the ship, I couldn’t hear what they were saying but they were joined by the boy with the goggles, he had said something the darker one didn’t like and the darker one grabbed him. I watched cautiously as an argument broke out between the darker boy, the blonde girl and the male leader and what I’m assuming as his sister. I tensed when the blonde girl mentioned the mountain and how they need to go there, but as I sat in fear and anger the darker boy and the dangerous floppy haired boy got into a fight that was broken up by the other floppy haired one, the spacewalker? that’s what the dark haired girl called him, said to save her next. The crowd made a noise and they dispersed but the lead was giving the girl a disapproving look, I didn’t hear most of what they said beside what they called each other, Bell and O. I watched in anticipation as the blonde girl saw to the darker boys leg when the spacewalker walked up to her, they where too far to hear what they were saying but then the spacewalker grabbed the boy with the goggles and his slightly shorter always around friend, that’s when I realized they were going for the mountain. I was still far from their camp and no one was around so I decided to silently slip from the tree and start climbing down with ease. As soon as I was out of the tree I crouched down silently moving through the remaining plant life around the edge of where they all are, I knew I had to follow the group going to the mountain because they just put themselves in more danger than they realize. These people might have a serious death wish!

**They don’t know the Earth, they just landed.**

 I sighed, of course the spirit was right. I crept along the forest floor following behind the ones headed to the mountain, I couldn’t intervene I could only watch as I knew some of my fellows would be following and watching. They don’t know my intentions of course, they just think I’m death stalking the soon to be dead, but I don’t want these ones to die, I may be named death among my people but these ones are different, I don’t want to be death but I can't stop destiny.

“Before you get any Ideas, Finn is mine.”

“Before you get any ideas, I don’t care.”

I shook my head the antics of the two girls, fighting over the stupid boy Finn who is apparently Spacewalker. He is barely attractive and there is something else gnawing at me like a rabid dog gnawing on a deer. I continue following watching as Finn puts a flower in O’ s hair. 

“Now, that, my friend, is game.”

“That, my friend, is poison sumac.”

“What? It is?”

I laughed to myself as silent as I could watching Octavia freak out over a flowers name, something that isn’t actually poison but medicinal and meant to calm the patient. I just smiled and stopped when they did and also chuckled when Finn asked Clarke how she could block the surroundings out, she is very practical and focused on their mission and I could admire that about her. I listened in when Finn asked Goggles and his friend what they did, which is when I found out why most of them have dangerous gleams in their eyes, they are or at least were all prisoners. At least one hundred criminals were released to do whatever they pleased, I watched as Clarke kneeled down and the others follow suit, Finn said something smart and stepped rather clumsily on a branch which snapped rather loudly, of course scared the two headed animal, in turn scared them. They continued on and continued talking… loudly. Yet it was a good source of intel on them, I learned why they were sent down, apparently the place they are from is dying and that is why it was the criminals to be sent, because they didn’t care if those are the ones who died.

“Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all.” Octavia said rather angrily as she walked faster ahead of them, her words were intriguing, what is floating? Like floating in water?

“You don’t mean that.”

Goggles said following after her, these were such interesting people than again they were like children a little bit discovering the wonders of a new place like the goggled boy when Octavia started taking off her clothes.

“Oh, damn, I love Earth.”

Of course they all crowded around him watching her with mixed expressions, but I grew increasingly worried, she can't go into that river! It is not safe… and of course she jumps in with joy. I bite my tongue so I don’t call out to her to get out but the boy with the goggles called to her a little to late as the thing in the river grabbed Octavia, the others rushed to the edge looking for any sign of her, I just knew she wouldn’t die because I wasn’t screaming yet but I’m not sure how she survives till Clarke comes up with a pretty good plan.

“If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me.”

They struggled with moving a small boulder into the water, creating a large splash and disturbance in the water which drew the creatures attention away from Octavia releasing her, Goggles called to her as did the others telling her to get to the shore, then the idiot jumped in causing the monster to turn around and swim straight for them luckily he got them to shore just before it reached them. I breathed a sigh of relief just as they did when they were safe, Clarke ripped the boys shirt to use as bandaging for Octavia’s leg.

“Note to self, next time, save the girl.”

They all laughed at the other boys joke, I still don’t know his name or a nickname for him… they got fixed up and helped Octavia change back into her pants, these sky people are very strange but I can't help but admire them. Their raw emotions surprises me, but in a good way, they have such an honesty to them. They aren’t guarded like my people are, they don’t hide their emotions as masterfully as mine but its refreshing to have something new, even if they are dangerous, but not all of them are. I continued watching Clarke, she is a natural leader, a protector, healer, but there is more to her that just can't be seen yet.

**You both have destinies that were planned long ago, destines that have now begun to intertwine.**

I smiled at what the spirit whispered to me, I had no problem with that, unless of course it was for exactly what I was born for, I was born to be a bringer of the end, the Angel of Death, the Banshee, the Destroyer, the Reaper, Death itself and many other death related names. I was pulled from my inner darkness when the sky people began moving, the said something about setting up camp and looking around for a good spot to do so. I stayed always just far enough that I can see without being seen, as night fell it became easier to get closer to them, to actually hear what they were saying but they weren’t saying much, of course they had what I’d assume to be a tiring day with a lot of excitement and stress, after all its not every day that people fall from the sky and get attacked by river monsters. I watched as most of them slept with no one really on guard, rather foolish on their part, but then again they don’t know the dangers. I smiled softly as they laid down together and slept soundly, I didn’t dare walk right up to them but I did get close, I still hid in the taller, thicker plants, they look so vulnerable, but then again most people do when they are sleeping, not to say I watch people sleep a lot, but this was different, they are intriguing and new in a lot of ways, they make me curious and I need to watch them, to learn from them, to study them, to protect them. I made a silent vow at this moment I had vowed to watch over the sky people and to help them grow, to help them survive the Earth and my people, or I will die trying. See the thing is… I can’t die. I smiled as I watched Clarke wake up and look around at the dimly glowing forest, as the noises of the night drew her attention when she realized no one else was awake, except of course for Finn who went back down to the river for a drink. I smiled as Clarke looked around in complete awe as she took in the sights before her. I smiled as she took in the world around her, the glow reflecting on her as she began to walk around, I smiled at the sleeping sky people all cuddled up and happy, content even. I followed behind Clarke as she walked through the forest with considerably less noise, as she was exploring just a little farther ahead from where the others sleeping peacefully, Finn came up behind Clarke cupping a large leaf with what I’m guessing is filled with water.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“Did you go to the river?”

“Figured it was worth losing a finger or two.”

I shook my head and smirked at the two sky people, he really didn’t risk anything, just scooped up some water in the shallowest parts of the river the monster couldn’t reach, I watched as Clarke took a small sip from the offered leaf,

“You call that a sip?”

To be fair to both it really was a small sip, but with Finns jest Clarke took a longer drink, he smiled as she sighed in relief, I’ve noticed that these sky people have made me smile… a lot, barely a day and already I’ve come to care greatly for these people.

“You think this means we’re all gonna grow two heads?”

Clarke laughed slightly at Finn's joke while I rolled my eyes, it was the radiation that caused the mutations not the damn water, of course, Clarke probably knew that... I hope.

“What do you know? she can laugh.”

They just kind of smiled at each other, another horrible joke made by the spacewalker.

“Come on. You have to see this.”

I decided that at this point I need to go back to where the others are and go to sleep, it has been such a long day and these sky people will need to be watched. So I quietly walked back still hidden mostly by the darkness towards the tree the others are currently sleeping under and began to climb up as silently as I can watching where I place my feet, I found a good spot about ten to fifteen feet above the sky people, I pulled out my journal and a pen recording the day and the events that had occurred on said day. Finally after it was done I went to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_I ran to catch up to the sky people, I would not be fast enough. My people held me back as the sky people found a way to cross the river, I couldn’t scream as they tied a gag tightly around my mouth, I thrashed against my people as they dug their nails into my arms their grip becoming tighter. I couldn’t save the people I had vowed to, I couldn’t warn them not to cross that river, I couldn’t tell whoever got across not to pick up the sign, I couldn’t tell them not to cheer, I couldn’t scream for the one going to die… because he wasn’t going to die. I would save him. I would keep him alive, I would convince my people we could use him, to let me heal his wounds, I could try to salvage a truce between our people. Yet the sounds of screams and shouts of pain, the flashes of blood and the sounds of death convinced me otherwise. There will not be peace between our people for some time, we will fight each other and both sides shall suffer loss unlike any other._

_~End~_

  I jolted awake as I heard the sky people waking up, they are truly very loud.

**Baaansheee… saaaveee theeem…**

  I shuddered at the ghastly whisper that made my skin crawl an hair stand on end, this was a warning much like my premonition/dream. These people have no idea the danger they are in, which makes me feel responsible for them, makes me want to teach them everything I’ve recorded and saved, the things I’ve learned and know. I still sat in the tree looking down at them as they came up with a pretty brilliant plan to get across the water with a large vine they would either find or create. I felt a warm breeze that carried something with it, I noticed why the breeze had something hidden with it, the slight rustle of other tree branches, the slight movement on the forest floor, my people were here. I sighed in defeat as I waited for what I knew would happen. I silently crawled out of the tree when the sky people had left for the river again. 

**_“Banshee”_ **

  I sighed as one of my people stood beside me watching after the sky people, I knew exactly what they wanted to do but I decided that I would not fight them, but I am still upset with them so my response was a growled,

**_“What.”_ **

**_“We can't allow these sky people to get to the mountain."_ **

**_“I know, but they are like children. They don’t know what they are doing, they don’t know the danger. I have seen what happens so I will not fight you, but don’t kill him. I vowed to protect them and that is what I shall do. I don’t care what orders you have from the commander, but none of them shall die.”_ **

  I looked at the one beside me, he nodded at me and silently rushed towards the river as did four others, they all had heard me so they know what to do. I know they dare not cross me because I would kill them. I take vows and promises seriously, I trailed behind the rest knowing exactly what was going to happen. Jasper Jordan was about to be speared, and everyone else will rush back to the dropship makeshift camp they inhabit and tell Bellamy what had happened, beginning the start of a bloody war of sorts. I felt a tear fall as I heard Clarke and the others yell out cheering for him, celebrating, I could almost see it perfectly, Jasper shouting something and they all smile cheering, Clarke gets ready to swing when... when Jasper found the sign. They are so proud, they found the path to the mountain, Jasper holds the sign up cheering so loudly, he smiles widely and then... My eyes fly open as I choke out a sob, one of my people throw their spear and it hits Jasper, they all choke out cries either of shock or his name. I felt my tears fall as they dragged each other away, I hid as they rushed passed me, I wiped away my tears as I walked back towards the river were Jasper lay bleeding. I walked through the water towards him, the monster staying far from me.

“Its alright Jasper... I won't let them hurt you anymore. I am so sorry...”

I kneeled down next to him smiling through my tears as gently took hold of the spear,

“Jasper... I have to pull this out to close your wound... it is going to hurt but not for long, I don't mean to harm you... I promise.”

He looked at me strangely but couldn't speak as he was currently choking on his own blood. I looked at one of my people and nodded to Jasper,

“Jasper this is my friend, she has to hold you down so you can't move too much when I pull out the spear, because if you move... you will die.”

I nodded to my fellow tribesmen and then took hold of the spear tightly, I tried to pull it out as gently as I could but also as I did so he jerked but was held down, but he screamed so loudly and held so much pain. I began to cry again as I barked out orders to the people around me.

**_“Bring me my healer bag! Also some water, I need my needles and the wire.”_ **

They nodded at me and rushed off, I looked down at Jasper and turned him on his uninjured side, I rubbed his back and hummed lightly trying to ease his discomfort and pain.

“I know you will mostly forget all of this and will only remember how much it hurts but please Jasper... don't give in to your pain, I refuse to scream for your life.”

  My people came back and I got to work fixing his wound as best I could, I cleaned the blood and mashed some herbs and water together into a paste.

“Now Jasper... I will need to put this into the wound itself, it will hurt but only a pinch then it will be over.”

  He seemed to nod and I released a tense breath, I began applying the paste and he tensed, I kept whispering I'm sorry under my breath as I fixed him up, I know I'm no healer but Lincoln was teaching me.

**_“I'm sorry Banshee... but the commander gave us orders...”_ **

I looked up confused at my tribesmen, then it hit me,

**_“What? No! Don't you dare hurt him!”_ **

Suddenly I was hit over the head, I looked at the boy in front of me, he looked so vulnerable. I whispered I'm sorry to him before the world swayed and my eyes began to close.

**_“Grab her and tie her, she isn't called Angel Of Death for no reason.”_ **

“If he comes to severe harm... I will scream for your deaths. I promise.”

I saw the fear in their eyes and smiled, just as my eyes closed and I fell into darkness.


	2. They Walk The Earth

_~Dream~_

_The screams, so many agonizing screams. A metallic scent fills the air, red tinges everything I see. I look down and see unrecognizable bodies, mangled and missing limbs, I feel weak and dizzy, I cry out in pain as an acidic sting works its way all over my body, I now see it, the yellow fog around the red haze, I see cloudy eyes and infections, people lying on the ground in absolute anguish, they grab at me with hoarse whispers_

_“… ple…ase… kill… meeee…”_

_I shake them off as the tears fall down my dirty cheeks, I fall down to the person holding on to my leg, I don’t recognize him meaning he is a sky person. I see my hands and they aren’t my own but they are my hands, as in my movements. I take a knife that I haven’t seen before and placed it near the poor boy's neck, I say something but it isn’t my voice, I start to hum a song that I do not know, I am seeing this all from someone else, as someone else. As I singing I get the boys death over quickly, still humming and petting his head. I was in a forest surrounded by a bloodied yellow haze, now I am sitting in the Sky peoples camp, the cool night air is pleasant but death is awaiting someone._

_“Banshee…” “Baaansheee…” BANSHEE!_

_~End~_

I felt hazy and groggy, my vision blurred and unsteady, I was being carried by someone and by the looks of the armor it was a grounder, probably the ones from the river.

**_“The Angel Of Death is awake.”_ **

I growled at them and shoved against the back I was on, they weren’t prepared for this and so I fell to the ground.

**_“Yes, I am awake. I am also very upset._ **

**_” “We mean no disrespect Reaper… we just didn’t want to upset the Commander.”_ **

**_“I understand, its either the Commander of the Ground or me, it is hard to decide which orders to follow.”_ **

I truly did understand the plight my fellows faced, if the commander was displeased you could die, if you displease me you could die, but I try not to kill unless you truly deserve it or I’ve already seen your death. One of the reasons why I am called and have so many names involving or being about death, but I have tried to be more than something to fear. I am also a record keeper, I learn of the world before it was destroyed in a way, I learned of the old wars and battles, the politics, the technology, everything I could find that survived I learned about. Most of my people wish to learn about the old world but not the tech, my people are afraid of it because the technology is what destroyed the world, but if I’m to learn all that I can I must learn everything.

**_“Banshee… you must know that the commander gave us specific instructions involving the sky people…”_ **

**_“I know.”_ **

They looked at me quizzically, then they nodded seeming to understand all at once, they know of the visions or premonitions I have, I have always tried to save the people I see dying if I can unless I think that the reasons for their death have earned them that. I have played the judge and jury, and I have killed or might as well have killed many, many people. I sigh as I look around and look confused,

**_“Where are we? Also, where is the boy from the sky?!”_ **

**_“I’m sorry Banshee but you can't help the sky boy. He is meant to be a warning for the others and is…”_ **

**_“YOU WILL NOT USE HIM FOR BAIT!”_** I growled venomously, I was shaking in my rage and was about to lash out at the grounders when I heard a painful sound echoing in the forest, I glared each of them down before taking off in the direction the spirits said the boy was in.

 ** _“Banshee you cannot get involved with them!”_** One of my people cried out to me, I sneered and paused for a moment turning towards them, I looked at them harshly and starred for a moment not saying a thing.

**_“What you fail to understand is that I am already involved with the people who fell from the sky, I have given them a vow to always protect them and to stop their deaths if I can. I don’t give a damn what the commander says, let her come for me. I will put her back in her place, no one shall harm those that hold favor with the Banshee. I will harm those who harm them because blood must have blood. The people from the sky are under my protection! Any who dare hurt them or go against my back will SUFFER my wraith.”_ **

I let my words hang in the air before I began running again, what they fail to understand is that all matter of life is under my protection and care. I don’t give life but I can take it away by giving death, I can help life by taking death away or stopping it from happening. The sky people are not fair game to my people to tear apart, they will learn this the hard way and I know it must be this way, the grounders are stubborn and proud people, but they will come to find I am the most stubborn. I knew I was far from were Jasper was kept, but I was unsure exactly how far, but Jasper’s sounds of distress got louder and I could tell I was so close when suddenly I stopped and my body went ice cold, my vision went hazy and my legs gave out, I clutched at my necklace tightly, it was a multicolored green stone held by twisted root like metal which cradled the stone, it branched out to clutch to a light multihued purple flower, the flower held a clear crystal sphere, there were four points poking out near the stone, like thorns, I stabbed them into my fingers as I clenched my eyes closed tightly, I was having a vision.

_~Vision~_

_I was looking down at someone, it was a girl. I was holding tightly to her arm looking into her eyes, they were blue. She looked terrified, I looked down at our arms, were mine held hers and she held mine. My hand was a dark olive tone, hers was much paler but both our hands were turning white from holding so tightly, she was dangling above a trap. Her eyes begged me not to let go, but they also looked into mine to see what I’d do, I wanted to drop her. I wanted to let go of the princess. I was Bellamy! The girl dangling above the trap in the ground was Clarke!_

_~End Vision~_

I gasped in air as if I was suffocating, I released my pendant with shaking fingers, my fingers were bloody and the blood had fallen down to my elbow, but that didn’t matter. Bellamy was about to kill Clarke! I could hear the sky people an could see them in the clearing, I was right across from them but I was hidden by the large overgrowth and partially by the tree, I watched as time seemed to slow down and Clarke had rushed forward when she saw Jasper, she had found the trap, Bellamy caught her, the others sounded muffled as if they were far away.

“Don’t drop her Bellamy.” I said softly to myself, I watched him and kept repeating it over and over, willing him to hear it, begging the spirits to help me, I kept saying it over and over as I watched and waited, his face was shadowed and dark, I knew the thought of dropping her flashed his mind and his fingers tensed.

“Bellamy…” I called out his name slightly louder, but I knew it was still to quiet for them to hear me, but this look crossed Bellamy’s face, I have never seen a look like that before, but it was enough of a distraction to him that the others all grabbed Bellamy and pulled Clarke up, Wells gabbed Bellamy from behind and tugged on him and Murphy had grabbed Clarke’s arm to help… but Finn literally did nothing to help. He had grabbed on to the arm holding Clarke and pulled. They had asked her if she was alright and she nodded breathing erratically and said yeah, they all looked shaken up and Clarke looked to Bellamy who looked back, they were all breathing erratically and heavily and I sighed in relief.

“We need to get him down.”

“I’ll climb up there and cut the vines.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m with you.”

“No. Stay with Clarke, and watch him.”

I scoffed at Finn, but he had a good point. I don’t trust the boy Finn told to help him with getting Jasper down, but I knew Bellamy won't harm Clarke today, but Finn’s pointed look at Bellamy upset me. They don’t even trust each other, how are they supposed to survive together when they have no trust?

“You. Let’s go.”

“There’s a poultice on his wound.”

“Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?”

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing.”

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch is us.”

 _“Or maybe I’m just a nice fucking person who doesn’t want you assholes to die.”_ I think to myself grumpily, but then again they don’t know what happened or my true intentions, all they know is someone is out to get them and Jasper is tied to a tree. They all look at each other freaked out and I huff angrily, they are so skeptic and skittish, why can't they just believe that not everyone is going to kill them? That not everyone has ulterior motives, that I am not a savage that wants to kill all of the people who fell from the sky.

“Hurry up, Murphy.”

“Be careful!”

I was sitting anxiously watching the reactions of those I could see, I grunt softly in annoyance and crawl so I could see exactly what is going on from a new angle, as I move I hear a distant growl and grow angry.

“What the hell was that?”

“Grounders?”

I smirk when Bellamy says grounders because the only time I’ve ever growled was in fights, whether I was fighting an opponent in a match, or in the bed, or when I'm displeased, angry, and aroused… Okay, maybe we do growl. 

**Banshee they are in trouble…**

I shake my head thinking they aren’t because if they were I would see it, but my body isn’t going cold and my vision wasn’t hazy, no, the sky people wouldn’t die. They just have to fight, soon the panther and prowled into their field of vision and I held my breath, they all had different reactions but I saw Clarke bracing as she called out,

“Bellamy, gun!”

What was a gun? Wait! I know, I’ve read about guns, but that isn’t important at this moment in time! I watch as Bellamy reaches for the gun but looks panicked when he can't seem to find it, I bite my lip harshly and reach for my bow, I also begin panicking because it isn’t there! So I grab my sword that was strapped to my back instead, just as I’m about to jump out and give myself away I hear an unfamiliar noise, it is loud and much like a bang. I look and I see Wells holding something and pointing at the panther, he had the gun? His first shot missed and he fired again hitting the panther in the shoulder blade, Bellamy looks at Wells still very panicked, Wells fires again and misses, Bellamy backs up against the tree looking around him, the panther had disappeared into the tall grass around Bellamy. Wells aims and fires again, he also missed, Bellamy looks slightly terrified and I was suddenly very angry, Bellamy is afraid because he is unarmed, he is unarmed because of Wells, Wells stole Bellamy’s gun, and doesn’t even know how to use it properly! They are all looking around panicked and I’m fighting against myself to jump out there and protect Bellamy, he doesn’t die, I know he doesn’t because I haven’t seen it and I’m not seeing it, that is the only reason I’m still sitting in my hiding place gripping my sword tightly. I bite my lip so hard I draw blood, I bit myself so I didn’t cry out Bellamy’ name as the as the panther leaps from its hiding place on Bellamy’s left side, it roars and the gun goes off again, Bellamy turns to face the panther bringing his arms up to protect himself but the panther crumpled and went just barely in front of him lying at his feet, Wells keeps pulling the trigger but he didn’t count the shots he had fired (and missed) he was out of ammo. Clarke looked terrified and kept glancing between the panther, Bellamy, and Wells, they all were panting loudly and all looked at each other, Bellamy was looking at Wells, Wells was looking at the Panther, and Clarke was looking at Wells, while Finn and Murphy sit clinging to the tree watching the trio on the forest floor, Wells dropped the gun, he was shaking but only slightly.

“Now she sees you.”

  I didn’t understand why Bellamy said that but when he did Wells quickly turns to look at Clarke, who was still staring at him, he quickly looks back towards Bellamy. They are all looking at each other in silence, all panting, most of them were shaking, I relaxed my grip on my sword and put my sword back on my back in its sheath, as I was sliding my sword back they seemed to snap out of their daze and cut Jasper down, I silently gasped as I saw his body, my fists clenched in anger. They had hurt him, they had hurt Jasper! They also messed with my poultice because that was going to get infected, I grunted in annoyance as I debated on whether or not I should do to them what they did to Jasper, and if it should be worse.

**They were following their orders…**

 I growled at the spirit as it spoke reason, I know they were following orders, but they also disobeyed mine. I sighed finally deciding what I would do, I would scare them and give them a simple warning.

**Didn’t you already do that?**

I slumped and felt my shoulders sag, damned spirits, and their wisdom. I watched as they decided to use the stretcher Wells brought to bring Jasper home, to carry the dead panther back. It was smart of them, they need food. I watched as Finn offered to help Wells carry Jasper as Bellamy and Murphy got the panther into the stretcher and picked it up grunting, they had gathered the cloth into their hands and held it over their shoulders so it is easier to carry… actually, I’m not sure why they did that but then again I’m not sure why they do most the things they do. I smile at them as they get ready to go, they all just settle into this silence and it's odd but I seem to miss the sky peoples loud noises. I know it seems like I often complain to myself about how loud they are but I’m just used to being a shadow. I stalk behind them as they continue this odd silence for them, I think that maybe they are just contemplating the day's events but then again that’s just my thought. It was getting dark as they continued in silence until Finn had to take a break, which almost all agreed too.

“We need to get back as soon as possible, Jasper isn’t doing so well.”

“I know princess, I just gotta take… I gotta go”

Clarke just sighed but nodded, I watched as Finn wandered off just a little way and Bellamy also wondered off… close to where I was hiding… I held my breath as he seemed to be right in front of me.

“Hey… do you think they are watching us?”

“What are you on about?"

“The grounders…”

They just looked at each other than around them,

“They probably are.”

I bit my lip to keep from making a noise as Bellamy seemed to look right at me when he said that, he can't possibly know… could he? I try to silently shrink back, almost crawling on all fours feeling like his eyes are on me, he is just standing there staring directly in my general direction. I feel myself shiver and the hair on my arms rise, just from the intense look in his eyes, even though it was dark I could see his eyes so clearly, those deep multihued mocha eyes, like rich mud in a river bank, soft and smooth with so many hidden treasures. I was so lost in the deepest parts of his eyes, as if I was seeing his soul, I didn’t hear Finn clearing his throat, or Clarke saying they need to get back to camp, or Murphy calling Bellamy to help him with the panther, neither did Bellamy as he still stood seemingly frozen as he just looked at the forest around me. Finn walked up beside Bellamy and put his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, Bellamy still didn’t look at him, so Finn looked to try and see what Bellamy was seeing. I knew that Finn saw me when I saw the fear fill his eyes, I began to feel panicked and felt frozen if Finn said anything I was doomed.

“Bellamy…”

He whispered to the man next to him, his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder tightened turning the knuckles white, I began to take deep breaths trying to calm down, I couldn’t look away from him when I looked back into those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. I tried to seem as non-threatening as possible, I willed them to believe I won't harm them, this time I knew those deep brown eyes were looking directly at me,

“Bellamy what..”

Finn tried again looking at me fearfully, I sat back still on all fours and looked up at Bellamy pleadingly, I looked at him confused because his eyes darkened, I knew that wasn’t the ‘I’m going to kill you look” but it was a look I didn’t know.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you spacewalker.”

Bellamy said nonchalantly crossing his arms over his chest, Finn looked at him confused, Finn opened his mouth to say something but Bellamy cut him off.

“We need to get Jasper back to camp.”

I watched his eyes scan me one last time before turning his back to me and walking away, Finn turned to look at me and I held a finger to my lips as I moved back into the darkened forest silently. Finn looked confused and tried to search for me.

“Today spacewalker.”

Bellamy barked out startling Finn, he rushed over to them and shook his head when Clarke asked him a question, Finn had grabbed one side of Jasper as Wells grabbed the other. Murphy had picked up his side of the stretcher holding the panther and Clarke walked ahead with Wells and Finn, Bellamy looked back at where I was hiding and his eyes seemed to scan the area, when he was about to give up he seemed to spot me and smiled, I stood up and stepped partially out of the shadows, I looked at him and tilted my head studying him as his smile turned into a smirk, I shivered as he turned his back to me again and picked up his side of the panther. I followed behind again silently stepping on the soft grass that helped muffle my movements, every once in awhile Bellamy would look back behind him and smile softly and just barely noticeable… unless of course, you happened to stare at him like I was. We were getting closer to there camp and I could tell because of the large glow of the fire, they didn’t stop again and went into their camp, I found a close tree that was next to me and very close to their camp.

“They’re back”

“Over there.”

I heard two people call out, I watched as Octavia shot up from beside a familiar looking guy, he seemed familiar but I know I don’t know him. Octavia rushed over to them as the kids just talked among themselves, a boy rushed from the dropship, it was the one who was always with Jasper, he walked up to Clarke and he looked sickly,

“Is he-”

“He’s alive. I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandages.”

The boy looked relieved as he looked at Jasper who was still carried by Wells and Finn, Jasper was still unconscious. I turned and saw Bellamy leading Murphy and the panther into camp coming to a stop, I saw the smirk on Murphy’s face and wanted so badly to smack it off, he did nothing to aid in the kill, he was just the errand boy. They unveiled the panther and people made all sorts of exclamations at the sight before them when Bellamy smiles at them and shouts out triumphantly,

“Who’s hungry?!”

I smile as they all shout and cheer at him and cheer him on, they all move closer to him and Octavia smiles as she stands next to Bellamy, smiling up at him, I look back at the ship and see Clarke standing with an unreadable look on her face, I think she might be displeased but I’m unsure, she looks around a bit then disappears into the ship, I turn back towards Bellamy and I know he was just looking at Clarke, he pulls Octavia into a hug as he looks were Clarke once stood, he looks away and then he looks up toward the sky rubbing Octavia’s shoulder lovingly. I shift on the branch, going from my squatting position to actually sit on the branch, it caused a slight movement but it caught Bellamy’s eye, he casually scanned the trees and he looked right passed me until he turned his head back and seemed to stare right at me yet again. I couldn’t hold back my shock as I felt my mouth fall open and eyes go wide, he couldn’t of seen me! Its dark and I practically blend in with the tree, how could he be looking at me, he smirked and turned away with Octavia giving out orders, I watched as he had people prepare the panther to be eaten and cooked, he had people lined up to receive the food, but they had to do something to get it. They had to take the chunky metal ...things off, Clarke had said they shouldn’t do that when they first landed… I think. I had just seen her grab Finn’s wrist and look at him angrily because it was marked, like he was trying to take it off. I watched as the sky people had their wrist things removed, it looked a tad painful and very uncomfortable. They cheered each time one was removed, Bellamy looked proud, but I’m not sure what he was proud for, a movement caught my eye and I saw Finn stare at the people around the large fire disapprovingly when Clarke appeared at the veiled opening, she was saying something to him, probably about Jasper but I couldn’t hear over the cheering and grunts of pain and effort. I watched as Clarke looked over at the fire, she looked like a confused, disappointed parent. I watched as her lips moved, probably something about them taking off those weird bracelets, she turned back to Finn shaking her head, she looked really upset. Finn said something to her making her look at him quizzically, he walked towards the fire grabbing one of the sticks with panther meat, a boy, Murphy, tried stopping him saying something about rules and playing differently, I heard Finn respond back,

“I thought there were no rules.”

There seemed to be a silent standoff between the two as they just looked at each other, Finn turned his back to Murphy walking away. Clarke walked up to the fire grabbing a stick with meat smiling a bit smugly as she took it. I turned and saw Bellamy looking a tad angry and confused, others walked up to the fire to take the food but Bellamy stopped them… by punching a guy in the face. I sighed as I watched the sky people, Bellamy turned to look at Murphy who was looking at him, Bellamy turned and looked at others then walked away, I looked around and realized that Octavia wasn’t around, I turned away from the camp and saw two people together, very close together, and Bellamy was walking in their direction, I immediately knew something bad was going to happen to the boy, because the girl was Octavia. I silently climbed down the tree and walked in the darker parts of the forest to where Bellamy and Octavia were, he called out to the boy with Octavia, his name was Atom. Bellamy tried to hide how unhappy and angry he was but I could see it in the way he tensed and clenched his jaw,

“Come on. We’re on first watch.”

He gave a disapproving look to Atom as he slowly turned his back on them, Atom looked down and stood up slightly rushing, Octavia just stood there unsure of what to do. I watched as Atom trailed after Bellamy, but Bellamy had something brewing as he made Murphy someone else follow him, they had grabbed torches and walked out of camp, I saw Murphy grab some rope and I grimaced, something bad was going to happen to Atom. I hid in the shadows watching as the unfamiliar boy with Bellamy hid behind a tree with a small rock in his hand, when Atom came around and into sight, the boy hit him over the head with the rock knocking Atom out.

“Tie him up.” Bellamy said angrily, he kept his back to his henchmen as they tied Atom up by his wrist and found a place to hang him, they pulled the rope which pulled Atom off the ground and high into the air, he was against a tree and very high in the air. Bellamy waited until he woke up and looked up at the boy angrily, he was groggy until he realized what was going on.

“Guys, you’re not just gonna leave me here.'

“No, Atom. I won't be disobeyed.”

I shivered at the unspoken threat and anger in Bellamy’s slightly deeper voice, I looked at him as he clenched his jaw and glared at the boy currently struggling up in the tree, Bellamy turned away from him and began to walk away, the boys that followed Bellamy each gave Atom one last look before they also turned and walked away from him, he called out to them but they kept going not turning around, he called out to Bellamy grunting as he struggled against his bonds yet again, he kept calling but Bellamy had a point to prove. I went behind the tree so Atom wouldn’t see me as I trailed behind Bellamy and his followers, we got back to camp and I found a new tree, it was conveniently situated making it easy to hear and see everything, it was also very full and easy to hid in and not be seen, but I could see everything. I looked around the camp and saw Finn and Clarke sitting together and sharing a stick of meat, I almost smiled when I again noticed what they didn’t. I saw someone in the tree, of course, I was not the only one to be watching these sky people, their shifting in the tree gave away their position, I glared at them but settled into the tree, it was just one. A scout probably, I grabbed out my journal and recorded the day's events, after that, I just sat back in the tree and sighed. I closed my eyes but I couldn’t rest, all I could think about and kept seeing was a freckled face with dark curled hair and such deep beautiful eyes, eyes like rich dark chocolate, but it was a creamy dark chocolate, like a coffee color. I sighed as I looked down at a blank page in my journal and I began to sketch out those beautiful eyes, those numerous freckles, and the soft looking, messy, curled hair, that all belonged to the leader of the sky people: Bellamy.


	3. Death is Yellow

 

 

_~Dream~_

_Screaming, they always start with people screaming, and the scent of blood. Its everywhere I look, all around me, suffocating me. I feel as though I’m drowning in blood, I try to crawl and dig my way out but I cant move, I'm stuck in absolute nothingness. Then I'm walking, freely walking among the forest, I looked up from my feet and saw the back of a girl, we were lost, we were also sky people. I'm always a sky person with these recent visions. I looked around me but recognized nothing, something was wrong but I wasn't sure what it was... A flash of a color appeared and I felt it. The stinging burn, my flesh felt as if it was being melted off and ripped from my bones. I fell to the ground as my vision... my vision was gone! I couldn't see, I was crying out in pain, the girl was screaming, screaming, screaming._

_~End~_

I woke up with a start hearing screams, but it wasn't me screaming, I sighed as I held my head as it throbbed

**_“Your hand is bleeding.”_ **

**_“My hand always bleeds.”_ **

I turn and look at my brother in arms, he takes my hand and looks it over shaking his head disapprovingly.

**_“You must be more careful Ban.”_ **

I smile at him, shaking my head. Lincoln has always watched out for me for as long as I could remember, he also worries over me non stop.

**_“I would... but there is no fun or glory in being careful healer.”_ **

Lincoln smiles at me shaking his head, I smiled back as he cleaned the dried and fresh blood off my hand and off of my forearm. I tensed as I heard Jasper’s pained moans, I closed my eyes tightly as I shook in my rage.

**_“Ban...”_ **

**_“They are not to be hurt.”_ **

**_“Banshee.”_ **

**_“No Lincoln, I gave them my vow and swore I won't allow them to die.”_ **

He sighed at me giving me his famous “I don't agree with what you're doing face” I sighed as I looked towards the dropship when there was movement from it, Clarke appeared looking distressed.

**_“They make me think of children... of Kierra. I want to protect them, they make me feel things I have never felt before Linc...”_ **

**_“This is dangerous Banshee, the commander-”_ **

**_“The commander does not control me. Nor does she make me afraid, she will leave the sky people alone or I will let her die... or I will kill her myself.”_ **

  We sat in silence, I watched over the sky people while Lincoln continued patching me up, I knew Lincoln would not harm the sky people, he was never one for battle but he would fight, he is the healer after all. I watched as Clarke rushed to the sounds of distress, it was a little girl having a nightmare. I looked at my brother and saw him studying me, he sighed and looked down at my hand he was starting to bandage.

**_“Don't bother brother, I will just heal in a day or so...”_ **

**_“Sister... You always know that I fight by your side no matter what, but going against the commander...”_ **

**_“Its fine brother, you don't have to-”_ **

**_“This fight is no different. I will always stand by your side.”_ **

I smiled widely at my brother and nodded at him, he nodded back smiling crookedly at me, this is why Lincoln and I get along as well as we do, he is the only family I have had in a long time, I know my actual family but there are many reasons why I am not with them and why I left.

**_“You are thinking of them aren't you? You have that look.”_ **

I sighed and looked down at Clarke helping the young girl,

**_“Yes and no, mostly just my blood brother... and my daughter.”_ **

My daughter... Kierra. My pride and joy, I adore her even though the way I got her was very... wrong.

**_“You think of the two things that mean the most to you, and you look like that?”_ **

I chuckle softly, he does have a point, but I want to poke a little fun at the way to serious healer.

**_“Well I might be dirty, but at least I don't smell!”_ **

**_“Ban...”_ **

**_“I know... I miss them Lincoln.”_ **

I sigh and rub at my eyes with my freshly cleaned hand, I don't want to cry but... I have not seen my brother in many years, and I fear I never will, but my daughter...

_**“How is Kierra?”** _

**_“She is doing great, very promising as a warrior, just like her mother.”_ **

I feel my pride swell as I smile brightly, thinking of my daughter always fills me with such joy and such an indescribable feeling but it makes me warm inside.

_**“She misses you...”** _

**_“I miss her... I have to see her soon.”_ **

**_“She would love to see you.”_ **

I smile to myself as I plan my trip to go back with Lincoln but then the sky people catch my attention again, the groans of Jasper and... suddenly I felt it.

_**“I need to get out of here Lincoln!”** _

He looked at me confused but he could see me beginning to shake and he seemed to understand all at once, we started to scramble a little bit, he seemed to just fall from the tree silently and got down quickly without hurting himself, I fell from branch to branch quickly and as quietly as possible, I could not scream around the sky people, they aren't ready for that. As soon as my feet touched the ground we were rushing from the camp as fast as we could run, I feared it wouldn't be far enough.

_**“Who is dying Banshee?”** _

**_“The people of the sky are going to discover another danger of Earth...”_ **

We run in silence till I collapse, my breath even more labored than before as I clench my eyes closed and ball my fists so tight my nails are digging into my palms drawing blood, I feel the scream clawing its way from my gut up to my throat and it rips out of me as if I was being stabbed with a burning hot blade, scorching me as it slices my flesh, I leaned back on my knees as the scream forced its way out of me and towards the sky, I sat like that for what felt like hours. My throat burned and was incredibly raw and sore. I was light headed and felt sick to my stomach, my vision was blurred and hazy I blinked and felt myself swaying, I heard something but it was muffled, as if I was underwater. I kept blinking as my vision started to clear, but still I swayed, I felt hands on me shaking me and suddenly reality hit me like a tidal wave crashing on a beach. I looked at Lincoln as he starred at me worriedly, I raised my hand and waved him away.

**_“I...I’m fine.”_ **

**_“Is it always like this?”_ **

I nodded at him, I tried to stand on my shaking legs but felt the world begin to sway yet again and my legs threatened to give out.

_**“Woah Banshee! Take it easy.”** _

_**“I'm fine!”** _

He looked at me and I glared, I stood on more stable legs and took a deep breath, I was shaking slightly and my breath was still labored. I’ve dealt with these screams my entire life, and they’ve been worse then the one I've just had.

_**“Allow me to clean and bandage your wounds before you go back...”** _

I simply nodded as I presented Lincoln with my bloodied hands, I felt numb as Lincoln cleaned my hands, rubbed a healing oil into my crescent cuts and wrapped bands of cloth around the middle of my palms.

**_“You might be death Banshee, but even you bleed.”_ **

**_“I might bleed, but I can’t die. At least not in any conventional way.”_ **

**_“Banshee.”_ **

**_“Its true Lincoln... I’ve tried.”_ **

**_“Ban...”_ **

**_“You can’t see what I’ve seen and live life like a kitten Lincoln. Its not that I have a problem with life, its that I have a problem living with what happens in my life.”_ **

He just looked at me sadly and I shrugged, I turned away from his sad look and towards the camp that belongs to the sky people, I looked to the sky and I could see the sun was starting to rise...

_**“I need to get back...”** _

_**“Be careful sister.”** _

He rushed me in a hug and held me tightly, I hugged him back just as tight.

_**“I am never careful brother.”** _

_**“I know.”** _

I smiled and patted his back, He nodded to me and I nodded back. We parted ways an I headed back to the camp while he went to his camp. I walked in silence to the camp of the sky people, and it was filled with thoughts of my daughter, my blood brother, and surprisingly Bellamy Blake. Though with yesterdays events still fresh on my mind it isn't too surprising, but Kierra, I smile as I think of my little warrior. She is eight years old, eight wonderful years, eight years compared to my twenty, she brings light into my darkened life, the reason I will always fight to do the right thing, no matter the cost. I have so much love for that little girl its crazy, I had her when I was just a girl but I wasn't alone, Lincoln was always there for me, the only one in my life to not try and abuse my cursed gift, the only one not to run scared of me, the only one to take in a run away pregnant little girl. I sigh as I walk in the still forest, nothing was moving or making a noise, my leather-bound feet moving slowly without a noise, almost like I'm a spirit walking among the living. I looked down at my hands, bandaged and pale, my nails slightly long and painted, black little claws. I look at my feet, bound in black leather boots, slim and fitted to my feet like a second skin, I look at my legs, hidden in baggy dirty camouflaged pants with many pockets. I heard the cries of pain that belonged to Jasper and knew I was close to the sky peoples camp, the sun had began its climb into the sky, I knew many of the sky people would want Jasper dead because of his distressed noises. I grew angry at my fellows, because of them Jaspers life is in more danger, they messed with the herbs I had put on him, and they had cut him up more, after I had told them what would happen to them. I continued walking until I heard voices,

“It’s that damn kid alright, he’s messing with my head.” 

“He isn't gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse.” 

There was a pause and I turned my head to where the voices were coming from, and I stifled a gasp as I saw Bellamy and that Murphy kid. I was very, very close to their camp, way to close for the day time. I watched as Bellamy threw an axe at a tree and watched rather impressed as it stuck deeply to the tree.

“That's how its done.”

I nodded to myself as I backed away to the shadows to watch from a safer distance when two boys walked up to Bellamy,

“We searched a half-mile all directions, no sign of Trina or Pascal.”

“Visit your special tree when you were out there?”

I immediately recognized the boy who talked of the missing sky people, he was the one tied to a tree! I also now have names to the two sky people who I screamed for earlier... Trina and Pascal...

“Atom took his punishment. Let it go.”

“Could be grounders.”

I growled under my breath angrily, fucking sky people always blaming us for the deaths of their people, but they do have reason to blame us, only because they aren't knowledgeable about the other dangers of Earth. Still... fucking asshole.

“Yeah, or they could be in Pound Town. Lot of that going around recently.”

What the hell was “Pound Town”? I watched as Bellamy looked angry as he walked to the tree his axe was sticking into, then the group of boys looked towards the camp at Octavia, Atom being the only one to look away.

“Look, Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid, he’s not helping the morale around here.”

“Morale will go up when I find them more food.”

I reached for my daggers strapped to my sides angrily, that Atom kid... he wants to harm Jasper, just like the Murphy. I know that Bellamy will try to appease them by buying Jasper time... as much as he possibly can. Maybe I should help Bellamy with their food problem but... how?

“And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?”

“Now? Nothing. It’s possible they’re just lost. We’ll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later.”

Unfortunately they will only find acid burned bodies...

“Lets go kill something.”

“You’re not going. I need you to stay here. If the grounders are circling, we cant leave this place unprotected.”

“Fine. Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut.” 

I growled lowly at the Murphy boy, he is very dangerous and I might have to dispose of him, but then they would just blame my people. I grunted to myself as I thought of this dilemma, I will let the Murphy boy live for now, but I will be watching him closer then the others. I planned to follow the hunting party because they need me more then the others did needing a watcher, I waited while they gathered things up to get ready to-

“GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

I looked to the ship the sky people had arrived in as I gripped my daggers tightly, I knew whose scream that was.

**_“Jasper.”_ **

I'm not a religious person but I prayed to whoever was listening to help keep Jasper alive.

**Banshee, I will check on the sky boy if you wish.**

**Please spirit, I need to know if he is alright...**

I waited with baited breath for news on Jasper, and I wasn't waiting long.

**His wound was infected, the sky girl... Clarke? She is a healer. Has to cut infected flesh off, many want him dead, but Clarke wont let them, she wants to save Jasper.**

I sighed in relief and stress, Clarke wont let him die. I know she wont.

**Bellamy and Finn think he is lost.**

Finn... that fucking coward. Bellamy... he is just pressured by the others, he waited three days to make this choice... but he wont harm them, he wont let them kill Jasper, I just know it. I sat in the bush looking lost trying to scramble for an answer, just... anything to help them, then I saw Clarke looking in her hand, she sat away from the others, I wanted to approach her, but thought against it. Then I saw the cowardly spacewalker, he walked over to Clarke and they were talking, she held something in her hands and she kept gesturing to it, then the other boy walked over, Clarke gave him the... the herbs I used to heal Jasper! They immediately left camp and I saw this as my chance to go see Jasper, to make sure he was not going to die.

**Banshee! Do not go!**

**I have to go. It is a manner of honor, I vowed that I would protect them, I will keep that vow spirit.**

I snuck around to the back of the ship were none of the sky people were, I began to climb up the broken trees, jumping when needed, falling when not. I made it to the top of the ship and stayed low so no one would see me, I looked for an entrance and smiled when I saw a large sheet of metal slightly curved and poking up, that would be my way in, I crawled across the hot metal to the sheet of metal, it slide away easily and barely made a noise, it lead to a vent like shaft just large enough for me to fit into, I silently fell into the vent shaft and crawled around till I came to another vent grate, It was a large room completely clear except for a few objects and among those objects was,

“Jasper!”

He looked so sickly, he was unconscious and panting, I saw a bucket of something next to him and no one was in the room so I... took the grate off and slid into the room like a shadow, completely silent and well... very visible. I was as silent as I could be till I got to Jaspers side,

“Oh Jasper... I’m so sorry. It was never supposed to be this way, if they hadn't of messed with my healing you would be fine, you also wouldn’t be in such danger and peace between our people would be much easier.”

I looked at the dying boy lying on a makeshift bed or table, he was sweating and looked so pale, I placed the back of my hand on his forehead.

“Fever, sweating, weak pulse...”

I sighed and took my hand back, I opened my healing herb bag and looked around for the herbs that Desdemona had given me to help out with fevers and such, Desdemona is a healer like Lincoln and is basically my twin sister, she is seriously amazing and is very skilled with healing... I also need to visit her.

“Ah ha! here it is. Now if I could find a drink to put it in...”

I looked around and spotted the bucket again, I walked closer and saw that there was water inside of it, it smelled clean but I took a drink just in case... It was fresh water. I found a cup looking thing next to it and scooped up some water.

“Okay Jasper, I know you still sleep but this should help reduce your fever and relieve some of your pain and discomfort.”

I took out the small clear vial filled with a serum from special medicinal plants, I took the cap out with my teeth and slightly tipped the vial into the cup of water, one drop, two drops, that should be good. I watched as the water looked slightly blue and smiled, I recapped the vial and put it away. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched and I smiled slightly as I walked back to Jasper, I picked up his head slightly only to angle it so he wont drown while I slowly pour the drink into his mouth, he began groaning while I moved him and I shushed him gently.

“Shhh Jasper, this will help with the pain I promise.”

I began to hum a song to him while I slowly poured the drink into his mouth, I heard a slight gasp and I smiled, I stopped humming and turned my head, I saw two people standing in the darker part of the room hiding from me.

“You can come out, I wont harm you sky people.”

I smiled as Octavia stepped out starring at me, rather curiously while the boy who is always with Jasper glared at me.

“What did you just give him! If you even think about-”

“Monty!”

“It’s alright, your people and mine didn't have a very good start, I gave him some herbs for his fever and pain, it will help until your friends come back with the red weeds from the river. I would never harm any of you or your people... but the same can not be said for the other... grounders? I believe that's what you call us, You may call me Banshee and I believe it wise not to tell the others that I am here.”

They stared at me with their mouths wide open, I smiled at them laughing slightly, I continued pouring the drink down until it was all gone. I gently wiped Jaspers mouth and laid his head back down.

“I hope you realize I'm not like my fellows, because they wont talk to you in the ancient tongue, they also want to kill you... I want to protect you, and don't ask why. My reasons are mine alone until I can actually tell all of you without any of your people wanting to kill me.”

I looked down at Jasper and brushed his sweat soaked hair off of his forehead, I smiled down at the vulnerable boy, I got up and smiled at Octavia and Monty but my smile faltered when Monty leapt behind Octavia who had taken a few steps back.

“I wont hurt you, any of you. I give you my word and vow as a warrior that I will always watch over and protect you, I don't want any harm to come to you, you wont understand this yet but I made a vow to you the first day you landed... I know it must seem confusing and strange but that is Earth... it is filled with more dangers then just my fellow Grounders. Also I’d like to clear the air with you suspicious assholes, I was the one who tried to save Jaspers life.”

“What do you mean?! He was cut up-”

“I told you, not all of the people on the ground agree with me, and trust me... those responsible for what they did to Jasper will know not to cross me. I had told them not to hurt him... they also messed with the herbs I put on his wound to help it heal and stop the bleeding... Any way I know I talk a lot but that's because I have a lot to say in such little time, but what I gave Jasper will help his pain and fever till your friends get back, now I must be going because I have a very bad feeling about the hunting party and I must be sure they will be safe from the dangers you have yet to find out about... until we meet again, goodbye Octavia, Monty...”

Octavia watched me in silent awe as I gave each a nod before I slipped away into the vent, I turned to grab the grate but Octavia was there holding it, she was looking at me with such wide brilliant eyes.

“Who are you? How do you know so much? Will I see you again?”

I smiled at her and nodded,

“I will always watch over you, and try my best to keep you safe. My name is lost to me, but many just call me Banshee, and you will always be able to find me whenever you need me... now I must leave before poor Monty passes out and the other sky people find me and torture me for information... I will always be near.”

I turned away from her smiling, just as she smiled at me. I am glad I went to make sure Jasper was alright, because I finally got to talk to two of the sky people I chose to watch since they ran out of their ship. I had a smile on my face the entire time I was climbing out of their ship vent, I made it to the top and I breathed in the fresh air and just enjoyed the sun on my face for a bit the slid down off of the ship, I think I know some people who would love to meet the sky people... but only when its safe and they wont be in danger. I got low to the ground as I peeked out from behind the ship and saw the hunting party was ready to go, Bellamy was giving out orders to the group of delinquents who were going with him and I sat and watched from a little ways away smiling, he was a natural leader. I was also waiting to see if Octavia or Monty would run out of their ship and tell Bellamy about me... but they never did. I waited for all the sky people who were leaving to get ahead of me so I can act like their shadow as I followed a few paces behind and tried to remain completely out of sight, but I found myself longing to be walking side by side with Bellamy and help him lead the hunt, to smile at me as we find our food together and help the others, to stand beside him like an equal, to exist in his life and be a part of his world... but I don't know why, this is all so strange to me, its something I’ve never experienced or felt before the sky people landed, I was willing to go to war with the others on the ground for the sky people... I followed behind them listening and learning but all that was said was nothing of importance. Soon we found a wild boar wondered into our hunting parties path, I could feel the excitement radiating in the air around us, Bellamy stopped one of the hunters wanting to claim the kill as his own, I had the perfect view of him getting ready for the kill, ready to throw his axe and bring back food for the hundred sky people they have, when a branch snapped rather close to where I was currently hiding in some over grown bushes as I watch him turn so quickly and throw his axe at a tree a few feet to me left, I was worried I was caught when most of the sky people turned to where the axe lay deeply imbedded in the tree, but instead of them seeing me they saw a little girl, the same one from much earlier, so early the sun was still down and the moon was barely setting, but it was the girl Clarke was helping, the one who was having a nightmare. Of course the boar ran and the others in the hunting party gave chase to the animal, but not Bellamy and the Atom boy, Bellamy walked over to the girl and demanded to know who she was.

“Charlotte.”

“I almost killed you. Why aren't you back at camp?”

“Well... well that guy who is dying I just- I couldn't listen anymore.”

“There’s Grounders out here, it’s too dangerous for a little girl.”

“I’m not little.”

Here we go again! Jeez can they think of something other than grounders!? Like say I don't know any wild fucking animal? Seriously. Me and my people are not the only dangerous things here, in fact there are panthers and wolves and bears. I grunted in annoyance softly as I watched the three interact, Bellamy looked at Charlotte, studying her, she looked at him as he studied her, as she watched she seemed to be learning from him.

“Okay then... but you cant hunt without a weapon.”

I smiled at this, he was indirectly protecting her by arming her, I knew he would not leave her side for the rest of the hunt. It was just the protective, big brother side of him.

“Ever killed something before?”

Charlotte shook her head no, she seemed to try to come off as brave and it intrigued me, but I also felt this nagging dark feeling in the back of my mind and heart, I felt like I needed to remember something but I don't know what I was supposed to be remembering.

“Who knows, maybe you’re good at it.”

Atom turned away and started walking while Bellamy smiled at the little girl, he too turned away and the girl followed hurrying to stand beside Bellamy, now it was them lagging behind with the girl. I looked around as we walked and I felt myself furrow my brow, that nagging in the back of my mind stopped and suddenly I was filled with dread and an overwhelming sadness, this place was very familiar to me, much to familiar... the area we are in is a place someone will die in... I was afraid because the sky people would hear me scream an this was not how I wanted them to meet me! To be fair I don't actually have a plan for that but still this isn't even one of the ways I would ever even dream of them meeting me! I waited and looked around with baited breath, ready for my scream to rip from my throat but... nothing happened. They kept walking and I sighed in relief, maybe today was the wrong day? But just when I thought it was clear I heard the unmistakable sound of the fog horn, the warning set up by my people, for my people. The acid fog was coming, I saw the giant yellow monster, I watched as it swallowed the forest as the sky people and I fled from it, we ran in scattered directions, each of us running for our lives away from the horrid fog, I needed to make sure that it wasn't Bellamy who gets caught in the fog, but I also have to run, it wont kill me but I still feel the pain... and it is a massive amount of pain. I still am running just behind the sky people but more to the side so when they stupidly look behind them at the fog they wont see me, I dash into a near cave that I remember having connections to other tunnels in these parts of the forest, I was the only one in this cave but I know they are headed to others because before I dashed in to this cave I heard Bellamy yell out to his people to some caves he found or that he knows of, it doesn't really matter so long as they get safe and out of the acidic cloud. I was still running in the cave away from the acid yellow smoke as fast as my legs could carry me, the fog still chased me into the cave , as I was running deeper into the cave I felt my body go cold and begin to shake,

_**“For fucks sake not now!”** _

But I never could control my visions, now was no exception. I gripped tightly to my pendent as the vision took me over, I felt the prick of the metal as I fell to my knees and closed my eyes tightly.

_~Vision~_

_It was dark out, possibly night. I was walking and holding tightly to a strangely shaped knife, it seemed like it was a handle at one point and half was a bright yellow with black strips, I was walking towards someone, it was a male, but he was blurred and I couldn't tell who I was, or who he was, he was saying something to me and I replied but it was muffled, like my head was bellow water and he was above it talking to me, he turned to face me as I raised the knife and suddenly it was all clear, the knife, the area, the victim! It was-_

_~End~_

I cried out in agony as the acid cloud licked at my back, I lurched forward and fell to the rough, rocky floor. I was just barely out of range for the acidic burning death cloud. I heard my cries of pain echo in the cave, and barely heard other peoples cries, the sky people now know a new danger of Earth.

“Bellamy!”

I was filled with such fear and over come by it, someone was calling out to Bellamy... He could be outside still! I was fighting with myself about rushing back out into the fog to save him, but I couldn't move. The acid fog had made it hard to move, I wouldn't be able to save him in my condition! I sat in fear and just waited,

Please. Please. Please.

I mentally begged for him tp be alright, I heard whimpers and I thought someone was injured but no one was around me, besides myself and the spirits that show up... but I was the one whimpering, I was crying like a little child because I was afraid that some sky person was out in the acid fog. I grew angry at myself but then my heart seemed to whisper to me, its not just some sky person, it could be Bellamy.

**Hush Death, you shouldn't cry over the living...**

**The living? Spirit speak plainly... is Bellamy of the sky people out there?!**

**Your job is to worry about the dead or dying, fear not over the living...**

And like that the spirit was gone, surely if it was Bellamy out there his people would of grabbed him and brought him to safety... Of course they could also be cowards too busy pissing their pants with fear. I groaned as I lay still on the cave floor, this is ridiculous! I have never been so afraid of anything in my life! Why am I worrying about a very capable warrior like Bellamy? I don't even worry this much about my own daughter!

“What are you doing to me Bellamy of the sky people?”

I whispered to myself as I lay on my stomach looking into the darkened tunnels of the cave, I closed my eyes intending to rest but of course nothing ever goes as I want, or need.

**_“When Lincoln told me to keep an eye on you I thought he was crazy, now I see that his worrying was justified.”_ **

**_“Desdemona?”_ **

**_“You bet that sweet bubble butt ass of yours its me.”_ **

I laughed at my best friend, which caused me to groan in pain, I couldn't see her face but I know her light steel blue eyes are scanning me with worry.

**_“Shit. You really did it this time babe, what did you do? Just stand out in the fog an dance?!”_ **

**_“Yeah, I also stripped naked and skipped through the sky peoples camp and lead them to the mountain, through the reaper invested tunnels.”_ **

**_“HA! I would love to see that, and I think you would love to show someone that...”_ **

**_“What?!”_ **

I turned so quickly and looked at my best friend in disbelief, I know she is crazy but this is a whole new level of the word.

_**“Oh please babe, I heard you before, earlier? Whatever. I heard you say something about this Bellamy you fancy.”** _

I swear I must be in so much pain that its messing with my mind and ears, me fancy Bellamy? That's just... that is... No. I don't fancy anyone.

**_“You are-”_ **

**_“Completely and totally right. Plus Lincoln told me. Now take off your shirt and let me bandage you up.”_ **

**_“I do not fancy Bellamy! NGH!”_ **

**_“Shut it. You so do, you aren't the only one watching the sky people, I’ve seen you myself, starring after him like he was a drop of water in a dry barren land. As they said back in 2016... Bitch you thirsty.”_ **

**_“I regret every showing you how they talked in that horrible time, it was just a horrible time that should of been erased in the nuclear war.”_ **

**_“A lot of things should of been erased... and a lot should of been left alone. That doesn't matter now, what matters is keeping your sexy ass alive.”_ **

I just laughed and shook my head, I pulled my shirt over my head while hissing in pain under my breath, I forgot... this shit still hurts. I grit my teeth as she got to work behind me, I rolled my shoulders and hissed, which earned me a smack upside my head.

**_“Don't move dumbass.”_ **

I growled at her but didn't move until she was done, which was a long time.

_**“Be lucky that the acid fog takes forever to clear up.”** _

**_“Oh yeah, so lucky. Because my best friend wanted to run out to her death to save someone who would kill her in a heart beat.”_ **

The silence that followed hung around me like a noose, it was suffocating.

**_“You don't know that.”_ **

**_“Really? I don't know the ‘grounder’ hating asshole would kill my very ‘grounder’ best friend? Or me? Who also happens to be a, what was that word again? the ones the sky people use to describe us?!”_ **

**_“...’grounder’...”_ **

**_“Yeah. ‘Grounder’ that's what we are to them, and we are the only danger they know and hate. You could get hurt Banshee... and this wont be a wound you would heal from. I cant kill your exes like you do for me, well you only really cut his dick off for cheating on me... a lot... But I never have to deal with them ever again.”_ **

**_“Is there a point to this?”_ **

**_“Yes! I think... Yes there is a point! Don't fall for the wrong guy, please Banshee. I know you are like super freaky, and I don't mean you being freaky kinky cause you are, but that's not the freaky I mean, you see the dead and heal quickly, not to mention-”_ **

**_“Then don't mention it. I think I get it. I also understand, but I haven't loved anyone other then Kierra, you, Lincoln, Rajni, and my brother, and those are not even romantic relationships, you all are my family. I have never loved any one... my mother tried to prove that love is a weakness when she killed my father so... I will never love.”_ **

**_“You are so full of depressing bullshit.”_ **

**_“That's why I keep you around... so you call me on my mostly bullshit.”_ **

We laughed and she hugged me close to her and we sat there together, just sitting in comfortable silence. I missed her so much, I haven't had much time for anyone of the people I love for some time, I haven't seen Rajni for a year or so, and my daughter for a few months, Lincoln a few hours, and Desdemona... well she is still sitting beside me.

_**“I missed you sister... You are a real bitch you know that, if I hadn't been told by Lincoln that you might get yourself killed by protecting someone else, who would kill-”** _

_**“Yeah, yeah, kill me in a heartbeat.”** _

I smiled at her and she smiled back, it is amazing what your bestfriend could do, like they have their own special powers, the powers to make even your darkest moments, your brightest.

**_“He could of killed me...”_ **

**_“Who?”_ **

**_“Bellamy.”_ **

**_“... Okay, not all of us can see the future or past, so can you back that the fuck up and tell me? An I mean tell me everything.”_ **

So I did, I told her everything. I told her about last night, when I was caught by Bellamy and how he didn't tell the others, and didn't let Finn raise any alarm. Also about when I first met the sky people and the vow I made to them, and about this morning, she asked me a lot about Jasper... like a lot. I smirked at her as she shrugged at me, I knew I was not gonna be the only one taking interest in the sky people, well the only non violent ending in all of their deaths interest. I stopped talking when I heard a little girls scream,

**_“Banshee what was that?”_ **

**_“... I believe that was Charlotte.”_ **

**_“Who?”_ **

**_“It’s a sky girl, she is about the same size of Kierra, but more scrawny and less buff.”_ **

**_“Ah...”_ **

Wait... if Charlotte is okay that means...

“Does it happen often?”

_**“Bellamy!”** _

He is okay! Bellamy is alright... Thank the gods, I just wish I could see for myself that he wasn't hurt, the quiet whisper of his voice is just slightly comforting.

“What are you scared of?”

_**“You are so whipped.”** _

_**“Shhh!”** _

I glared at my friend as I held my finger to my lips,

“You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it.”

“But... I’m asleep.”

I groaned, he was trying to help her fight her fears and give her advice and I forget she is still a child raised differently then most people.

“Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you’re awake, they wont be there to get you when you sleep”

“Yeah, but...how?”

**_“Jeez you guys are perfect for each other... you both are metaphorical and give great advice that seem like bullshit.”_ **

**_“Shut up Des!”_ **

I glared at my bestfriend and she raised her hands in surrender,

“You cant afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death.”

“At least he didn't say-”

_**“...Desdemona!”** _

_**“Sorry... shutting up now.”** _

“Let me see that knife I gave you. Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, ‘Screw you. I’m not afraid.’”

“Screw you. I’m not afraid.”

I smiled to myself as I heard Bellamy comforting Charlotte I couldn't help but have this strange thought...

**_“He would be a great father.”_ **

I smiled at Desdemona as she spoke my thought aloud.

_**“Yeah... he would.”** _

“Screw you, I’m not afraid.”

“Slay your demons, kid. Then you’ll be able to sleep.”

Bellamy... would be a great father. That was my only thought as I sat with my friend waiting for them to fall back asleep and for my back to heal, I sat with my own thoughts, brewing, making me think about things I’ve never thought about before... Loving someone that wasn't like family. It is so crazy and stupid, I have done fine without loving someone more then a family member and well... I’ve barely even been loved. Plus my psychotic mother would probably kill anyone I loved if she knew I loved someone because to her, love is weakness.

**_“You were right.”_ **

I whispered looking down at the dark cave floor,

_**“I’m always right, but what am I right about this time?”** _

_**“I think I like Bellamy...”** _

**_“Babe you don't like him... you love him.”_ **

I sighed as I played with my necklace, I ran that thought around in my head, me loving Bellamy? Someone I barely know? Maybe not yet but... I might.

_**“How do I handle it? You know I’ve never... I haven't...”** _

_**“I know love... don't worry, I will help you when I can, its all I can do for what you’ve done for me.”** _

I smiled at my sister and leaned on her closing my eyes,

“Get some rest Ban, you need to heal.”

I simply nodded and laid down, Desdemona pulled me close and let me rest my head in her lap while she took out my braids to re-braid my hair. She was humming a song as she did and I sighed in content.

_**“Sleep well sister...”** _

_**“I will try.”** _

Of course I’ve never had a good dream, and I don't think I ever will, then again I am some how always proved wrong.

_~Dream~_

_I was in a white flowing dress, spinning in a field of flowers. I was so happy! I fell down in the field and stared at the clouds that passed by in the brilliant blue sky, I have never felt so free or happy._

_“Mommy!”_

_I sat up and smiled at the small child running towards me, I jumped up to my feet and rushed to the small child who was smiling and laughing so joyously, as I reached the small child I scooped them up into my arms and spun around. Our laughs filled the air, and I have never felt more at peace, but of course I can never be happy for too long._

_“Mommy...”_

_“Yes Tobias?”_

_“Who are they?”_

_“Who are-”_

_I turned and saw a horror unlike any other... I placed my son down and behind me,_

_“Tobias stay behind mommy!”_

_I watched in horror as these blood covered people walked slowly towards me and I was so afraid... but mostly sad, I knew these people. I knew all of them... they were all grounders. Some were burned others had bloodied holes._

_“Daddy!”_

_I watched horrified as Tobias ran forward, towards the massive crowd of the dead, who is his father? Is it one of the dead?_

_“Tobias no!”_

_I reached for him to stop him when the crowd parted and I saw something so horrifying, I new this was partially a vision. There stood Bellamy covered in blood, a big gun in his hands, he had a hard look in his eyes as he stared me down, completely ignoring my little boy calling out for his father,_

_“Filthy grounder.”_

_I cried out in anger and agony as I watched in slow motion... the death of my son. Bellamy raised his gun and shot... he shot Tobias in the head._

_“TOBIAS!!!”_

_I was sobbing as Bellamy stalked towards me, I was crawling to my little boys body and cradled him in my arms rocking him as my tears fell onto his cheeks._

_“You don't deserve happiness, your children will never have a father, and you will die, because I will kill you.”_

_I was shaking in my sobs till Bellamy grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look into his cold dead eyes,_

_“Love is weakness.”_

_~End~_

I sat up breathing quickly, I was clutching my pendent tightly as silent tears fell from my eyes, I knew that my dream was only a little bit of a dream... the rest was a vision, a warning... but what did it mean? Who was Tobias’s father? How did I have a son? Who were all those dead grounders? What happened to them? Does Bellamy kill my children? Whose blood was all over Bellamy? Why were his last words the ones my mother said to me? Where was Desdemona? I looked around the damp, cold, empty cave and saw that I was alone. Completely and totally alone. I cried harder. I sat and curled into a ball and cried like a newborn baby, I shook with the force of my sobbing, but even my cries were silent. I heard the crunching of rocks under boots and I held still, I held my breath and just laid on the floor trying to be invisible, it was very dark in the caves so maybe I was invisible.

“Are you alright?”

Nope, not invisible. Just very, very busted. I swallowed the lump in my throat and remained silent.

“I know you are there, I heard you crying...”

He heard me crying? How I tend to do everything as silently as possible.

“You cried out a name... Tobias?”

Oh... that's how he heard me. He got closer and I rushed to my knees and backed away from him, he stood in a tunnel opening covered in darkness.

“Don't be afraid of me, I wont hurt you.”

“Yes you will.”

I whispered it but he seemed to hear me, he crouched down so he was almost level with me,

“Why would I hurt you?”

“Because... I didn't fall from the sky in a metal death thingy.”

I heard him take a deep, sharp, inhale of breath, I let out a humorless chuckle,

“Don't be afraid of me, I wont hurt you.”

I replied in a semi mocking tone repeating the words he said to me, he still sat crouched staring at me.

“You speak-”

“The same language as the ancients? Yes. Also I'm probably the only one who would ever talk to you and your people.”

He still sat a few feet away from me, he looked rather tense and defensive.

“Look, all you need to worry about is your people, the acid fog, all the other dangers of Earth, and most of my people, the ones not willing to talk to you and probably dreaming about killing you. I wont hurt you or your people, and don't ask why, my reasons are my own.”

“What other dangers?”

“If I told you, you wouldn't believe me or listen to me. In fact you would rather torture me for in-”

“I wouldn't want to do that.”

“Right. Cause your people don't constantly act like me and my people aren't public enemy number one. I don't blame you, in fact I probably would to if it was one of my people who was speared and left for dead on a tree, and no I didn't do that. I did try and heal him, and not to kill him later or to leave him breathing to bait you or your people, or any other weird fucked up diabolical plan, I did it because I didn't want him to die.”

Again silence.

“We all aren't monsters... Well I am but that's not my point.”

I laughed a little at myself, trying to make a joke but he was still so fucking quiet.

“If you are going to kill me just get it over with, cause this is getting weird.”

“Why would I kill you?”

HA! Is he serious?

“Hmmm... I don't know, maybe because I'm a vicious, filthy, savage beast called ‘grounder’... Christopher Columbus.”

“My name is not Christopher.”

“No shit. I said that because Christopher Columbus was a shitty Italian explore who ‘found’ the wrong place he was looking for and called it ‘America’ when he was really looking for a place known as India, so the people he met there he called ‘Indians’ he treated them horrible and tried to kill all of them... mostly. Look my point is Christopher was a lost Italian man who was a shitty person who killed a lot of innocent people and had other shitty people take the land from the Indians which flash forward in that point of time everyone seemed to forget that they had names before they were called ‘Indians’ they had other names, but no. He lumped them together as if they were one person, but they weren't. They had many different names... but they were all erased by one man... don't repeat history...”

“How do you know so much about history?”

“What, shocked that a savage knows so much?” 

“No... I'm impressed.”

I shook my head and scoffed, still a savage though.

“And I don't think you are a savage.”

“Bullshit.”

“Its true. You aren't a savage, you are clearly civilized and not primitive, and in order to be a savage you have to be considered uncivilized and primitive.”

“We are all primitive. At least we are in some ways.”

“True.”

“I have a question, if you will indulge me.”

“Alright.”

“A few nights ago... you saw me. I was following you and hid in the bushes, your friend was ready to piss himself but you said nothing was there, you looked right at me... but did nothing.”

“I am not Christopher Columbus.”

I smiled at the shadowed figure in front of me, I stood up and he didn't move.

“Well Bellamy of the sky people... the fog as surely cleared by now...”

“How do you-”

“Get back to your people, they need their leader.”

I stepped back and disappeared into the darker parts of the cave, I watched as he stood and turned away and began walking back to were Charlotte lay still asleep.

“I don't think its far that you know my name, yet I have no clue about yours...”

I smiled at his playful tone and I also turned away from him and walked out of the cave hide somewhere else because the others aren't like Bellamy, but not many people are like him... I choose to keep going forward instead, the sky people still need food. They need more help then they realize, and I want to help them. I realized that I only have my daggers on me because like the smart person I am, I left my swords and daggers in the cave. Only because of Desdemona... at least I was able to put my shirt on. I growled as I realized I need those, so I had to turn around and head back to the cave. as I headed back I saw Bellamy and his people talking, probably asking if anyone is hurt and making sure that everyone was alright and probably doing a head count, I saw that one was missing, the Atom guy. They began to search but I knew he would be dead soon... so now was my chance to go to the caves to retrieve my weapons, as I was walking I heard a girls scream.

_**“They found the guy who was in the fog.”** _

I tensed and growled out in anger as I forced myself to relax,

**_“His name was Atom, and you need to stop showing up out of no where Desdemona.”_ **

_**“Was? He is going to die isn't he?”** _

_**“Yes.”** _

**_“Come on, we need to get you far from here when he does die so your lover boy doesn't hear you scream.”_ **

I shook my head at my best friend, she smiled at me and shrugged.

_**“Oh! Almost forgot why I came back. Here.”** _

I smiled at her as she handed me my bow and quiver of arrows, and my twin blades in their blackened leather harness. I put my blades on first and then my quiver, I held my bow and nodded to her.

_**“Thank you sister... Now I need to go hunt for enough food to feed about one hundred people...”** _

**_“You have a good heart Ban.”_ **

**_“I have good people to hold in my heart.”_ **

**_“Aw... you are so cute.”_ **

**_“Fuck off.”_ **

**_“I’m serious, you are just the sweetest little ball of death.”_ **

**_“Sweetest ball of death....”_ **

**_“You are honestly the most dangerous little teddy bear ever.”_ **

**_“I'm not little, I'm fun sized!”_ **

**_“You know who would have fun with your size...”_ **

**_“DESDEMONA!”_ **

**_“What? I'm just saying shorty that you would fit with him perfectly.”_ **

I could feel the blush burning on my cheeks, as I stalked forward gripping my bow tightly, but as much as I love Des... She drives me crazy, but she is right. Wait! No she isn't. No she is right about me being short, but not about fitting perfectly with Bellamy. I don't fit with anyone. Monsters don't get love, monsters aren't loved, they are hated and feared. I just happen to be a respected monster.

**_“Shit...”_ **

My body began to shake, and I felt the cold sweat break out, my body stared to shut down and I fell to my knees.

_**“BANSHEE?!”** _

**_“Cover your ears Desdemona!”_ **

_~Vision~_

_I saw Charlotte looking into a ditch screaming, she was starring down at Atom. He was covered in acidic burns and boils, his eyes were cloudy and white, he had them opened while in the fog, he was barely breathing. Each breath was agonizing to him, he was in such pain I felt it, my body was burning, and I was practically sobbing. I kneeled beside Atom and cradled his head, my tears fell on to his cheeks and ran down them._

_“Hush... your pain will be over soon...”_

_“Plea...se... kill...me...”_

_I look up and see Bellamy standing next to Charlotte, he holds her worried about her till he looks down and sees what she was looking at, he says something but It was muffled to me and he rushes down to were Atom lay, he kneels by his side looking him over and at all of his wounds and then Atom tries talking again, he just says the same thing over and over asking Bellamy to kill him. I run my ghostly fingers through Atom’s hair,_

_“Its alright Atom, your pain will over quickly. Be brave, your pain will end soon.”_

_He is gasping for air and Bellamy, he doesn't know what to do. I reach out to him and I brush my fingers against his cheek._

_“End his pain Bellamy...”_

_I whisper to him, the others arrive and Charlotte walks over to Bellamy and gives him back his knife, he looks at her torn and she says something to him, she gives him a look, he stands and looks at his people, he says something to them an they leave, even Charlotte. Bellamy kneels beside Atom again and holds the knife, he looked so conflicted, I reach out and touch his hand and look at his face,_

_“Bellamy their is no saving him...”_

_Atom was begging now, and then Clarke appeared, he looked so lost. Clarke and him were saying things back and forth, then Clarke looked over Atom._

_“Clarke... he wont make it. End his pain.”_

_Clarke shakes her head no to Bellamy and he nods clenching his jaw, Clarke was going to end his pain. She gently strokes his hair and hums a song, then she stabbed him in the neck and continued to hum. I look up and I see Charlotte hiding in the woods..._

_~End~_

I feel my throat begin to feel like something is clawing its way out, ripping my throat apart. I sunk my nails into my thighs as I threw my head back and screamed, I screamed loudly and it was filled with agony. I could feel Des holding my shoulders as I shook with the force of my scream as I clenched my eyes shut tightly, I could feel my nails dig deeply into my thighs as I leaned back, I felt my arms move and my nails claw up my legs, forcing me to scream louder. I felt someone take hold of my arms and forcibly remove my nails from my legs, and held them. My ears were ringing and the world was swaying much worse then the last. My throat was so shredded I could taste the blood in my mouth, I was in as much agony as Atom was, I could feel my body burning and my throat tightened on me, the world was swaying to much and my legs were so numb I couldn't move from my position, I felt two sets of hands on me and then I was weightless, being carried away by someone who was not Desdemona. I couldn’t hear anything but my ears ringing so loudly, I tried to open my eyes but my vision swam and the world was moving much faster then I was, I felt pile rising in my throat and felt the acid burning my throat as it crawled up, I tried swallowing it down but I couldn't, I lurched away from whoever was holding me and fell from their arms to my knees, and tried to vomit the bile in my throat but nothing was coming and I just spat blood out. Again I was picked up and held like a child in someone's strong arms and all I could think is that it was Lincoln. I tried to speak but I couldn't hear what I was trying to say, so I tried again anyway.

_**“Another... will... die...”** _

Then the world went dark and I felt like I was floating in a pond, endlessly spinning and felt the waves lap at me, but there was nothing around me and I felt cold, as cold as death. I would be screaming again soon... much too soon, he doesn't deserve to die... Wells should not die... But Jasper lives... That's what matters... mostly.

_**“Go to sleep mommy... you need sleep.”** _

Kierra? ****


	4. Rules are Made

I woke up screaming, screaming for Wells Jaha. He was unjustly murdered by a child scorned by his father, Wells died because of his father and for that I screamed harder then I have ever screamed for the dead. My screams get more intense when its an innocent death, I try to save them as much as possible but I couldn't save Wells... but I could try to save a little girl running from her demons. I sighed as I sat up in a very familiar bed, I held my head in my hands, gently rubbing at my temples to ease the ache in my throbbing skull.

_**“You really did it this time Banshee.”** _

I looked up from my hands and saw a very familiar raven haired, blued eyed, battle gear wearing, disappointed Rajni. She is one of my dearest closest friends... and the leader of my people when I am away and occasional advisor.

_**“You have no idea...”** _

_**“So enlighten me... we like the ones our brethren want to kill?”** _

_**“Our brethren don't know the ones they want to kill. They aren't like the ones cowering in the mountain, they are like...”** _

_**“Children? Lincoln had told me some but I wanted to hear it from your own mouth.”** _

I nodded as I looked at my close friend, she stood with her arms crossed and a crooked smile as she looked at me, suddenly the doors were thrown open and I smiled widely as a small red blur rushed in shouting,

 " _ **MOTHER!”** _

I threw open my arms as my daughter launched herself onto my bed and clung to me as tightly as I clung to her, I felt her body shaking and squeezed her tighter to me, I gently combed her ribbon like curls and just held her to me. I saw movement out of my eye and it was just Ranji shutting the door, as she was leaving she gave me a small nod and I nodded just slightly back, her nod said this wasn't over and she will be speaking to me again, mine said yeah, yeah I get it.

**_“Wh-when... they brought you home I-I had feared...”_ **

**_“Shhhh my dearest, most valiant, brave warrior. I would and will never leave you, you are my life and to ever leave you would be my death.”_**   

She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, her glossy, watered icy blue eyes, like two precious gems, were mine are this mix of greens and blues, like a fresh water pond, or a larger puddle in a forest that's been undisturbed. I gently wiped away her tears and smiled at her through my own, she held my hand to her freckled cheeks. Her skin was a few shades darker than my own, but she was born in a land of sun where I was not. She had rich honey skin, were I look like a slightly toasted marshmallow, my daughter pointed it out after I had made the treats after finding the recipe for said treats. Her hair was also much like mine, but I had waves like the ocean with some parts that were more curled then the rest, she has these adorable spring like curls, each of us a different shade of red. She was lighter, a gingery color and more beautiful, were I was like fresh blood, which is darker and dangerous. I brushed the hairs out of her face with my free hand and smiled at my little girl, wondering how I got so lucky with her, how I could have such a bright and beautiful thing in this dark life of mine.

 **Hey lady. Sorry to break up your love fest but my friends are in trouble.**  

I saw confusion pass in my little girls eyes as I looked away from her and at the acid burned body of Atom,

**My name is Banshee Atom, and I know they are in trouble, but I will not abandon my daughter so please, fuck off for a few minutes.**

I glared the ghostly apparition of Atom down, he held his hands up in surrender then stuck his hands in his pockets, he kicked at the ground and looked down.

**Whatever.**

I grunted and shook my head, jerk.

_**“If you have to-”** _

_**“I don't have to do anything for a little while my little cub.”** _

I lived for the dazzling smile she gave me as she squealed in joy, she hugged me tightly and then bounced off my bed tugging me with her, as I fell from my bed, I was not prepared for the sudden tugging and was very surprised at the strength my daughter had. I’m sure it was very comical, we must of made quiet the sight. I lay half out of my bed with my top half laying on the floor while my bottom tittered on the bed, trying to decide if it would follow my top half. My hair covered my face and one arm was out stretched in Keirra’s grasp while my other stuck out strangely, it wasn't broken or anything like that, just looked odd. It was completely silent as I lay there for a moment and then it was filled with laughter and giggles, just complete stomach hurting, jaw aching, smile inducing laughter... which made my other half fall. I groaned as I sat up trying to regain my breath as I sat there on the cold floor, I pulled on my arm, which got Kierra unbalanced and I pulled her into my lap and hugged her like a baby to my chest,

_**“Next time warn me pup, I don't always like surprises.”** _

She giggled smiling up at me and I smiled down at her... and got a very mischievous idea, I gently brushed some stray curls out of her face and booped her nose, she giggled and brushed my finger away from her face, I looked into her eyes and then I...

_**“SUPRISE TICKLE ATTACK!”** _

I held her as I tickled her belly and laughed as she shrieked and giggled, trying to squirm away from me but I held tightly to her,

_**“KIERRA OF THE CLAN FOLLOWING DEATH, DO YOU SUBMIT!”** _

I yell out jokingly, I know she would never submit, I taught her to never give in, and if she was knocked down no matter how hard, or how low, to always get back up and fight on.

_**“DEATH..GEHAHAHAHA... FIRSHAHAHAHA!”** _

I smiled at her so widely, I truly adore my little one so much. I did stop tickling her though and hugged her close to me, I rubbed her back in calm small circles with one hand and ran my fingers through her hair with my other hand.

_**“I love you Kierra.”** _

_**“I love you too mumma.”** _

_**“I mean it Kierra, you are the most important thing in my life. It doesn't matter to me how you became part of my life, it only matters that I have you in it.”** _

_**“Mumma don't cry...”** _

I smile down at my little girl, and indeed I was crying, but it was in happiness. My daughter knows exactly how she was created and what happened to her father, I have never kept a secret from my daughter and I have never treated her as my lesser, she as always been treated as my equal and I will never treat her as anything less.

_**“Don't worry about my tears my little cub, I am happy. You are my happiness, my pride, and my joy. Your are the better parts of me and don't you ever forget that.”** _

I watched the smile light her face and the tears fall from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and hugged me tightly, her small body shook with her sobs as she laughed in my ear, it was a soft laugh. One of melody and soft chimes being blown around in the wind. My daughters laughter is my most favored sound in the world.

_**“You might be called death, but you are more then that. You always try so hard to stop people from dying, you cry and scream when someone you don't even know dies... You were never death mother, you are life.”** _

I was shocked into silence as I stared down at my daughter, she saw me in such light that she didn't see my dark. For this... I'm grateful. I gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled at her, just as she smiled at me.

_**“Come, let me braid your hair and then I must get dressed so we can go check on the others before I must go again. Hopefully for not as long this time.”** _

My daughter smiled and nodded, she let go of her hold on my neck and turned in my lap with her back to me. I had fun playing with my daughters hair, I had many small braids with different twists and many different threads, I even braided in some small twisted metal rings, then I pulled it back in a high ponytail. After I was done I had her help me pick what to change into out of my many, many... many armors. She ended up picking out my dark green and black mix of leather and spikes. It made me smile because it was an outfit her and I had made together. She sat on my bed and watched me as I undressed, I had my back to her but there was a large slightly dirty mirror in my room and I saw her face as she looked at my back, she looked upset and I knew why. My body is littered with many scars, from many battles, from sparring, from accidents, from stretching flesh, from myself. I also had many tattoos, and they all mean something to me. Some might be wise words or something beautiful, or something with different, with a meaning and story behind it. My body is its own battle field, warring between something beautiful... and something monstrous. I looked at myself in the dirty mirror and saw my bloodied bandages, my entire chest was wrapped in bandages because of my back, it wrapped up and around my shoulder and ended just a few inches above my belly button. My hands were bandaged like fingerless gloves, but they were not as bloody as the ones on my upper thighs. Those bandages were soaked through with my blood and I cringed. Those are going to be some killer scars. I decided to unwrap my hands first seeing as they weren't nearly as bad as the rest of me.

_**“Kierra, can you go get your aunt for me please?”** _

_**“Aunt Des?”** _

_**“That's the one.”** _

_**“Okay! Be right back.”** _

I smiled at her as she rushed out of the room, I finished unwrapping my left hand and flexed it, stretching it out working out any stiffness. I saw some claw like markings in my palms from were my nails had dug into my flesh. I sighed as I looked down at my hand, they were a mix of rough and soft, worn yet smooth. I had some callouses and other markings messing with the lines in my palms. I began unwrapping my right hand, all while thinking about the sky people and how they were doing, and the ones that I kept wondering about was Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Octavia, and... him. I grunted in annoyance as he yet again crossed my mind, this was becoming very unhealthy very quickly. I need to set boundaries for myself when it comes to the sky people otherwise I will be throwing myself into some deep shit with no way out. I was just beginning to undo my blood soaked bandages on my thighs when my body went ice cold and my hands froze and began to shake, a cold sweat broke out and I fell on one knee, one fist clenched and braced against the ground while the other was wrapped tightly around my pendant, the cold metal pierced my thumb and pointer fingertips as my vision overtook me.

_~Vision~_

_I was standing in a crowd of faceless people, I hear angry shouting and groans of pain. I see many people huddled around something, someone? I hear cries of pain and see people making jagged and fast movements. They were hitting someone! They hated whoever was on the ground... they want to kill whoever was on the ground! The person is being blamed for a crime... but with evidence stacked against them. They want to hang them, the sky people demand blood and then I see Bellamy. He looks so upset and torn, he doesn't know what to do, he sighs and delivers judgement. He will give his people blood. I rapidly shake my head no, I try to fight my way to him but I cant. I see Clarke and I try to plead with her but even she is lost, she looks guilty and I am terrified. I scream no as Bellamy kicks the stand the person was being held up on, I screamed as I watched the body swing being held up by the rope, I screamed as I watched the wrong person get killed yet again._

_~End~_

I gasped as my eyes flew open and all I could see is my reflection. What I saw was pure terror and heartbreak, there were tear trails in my dirty cheeks and my eyes were red and puffy. I had to leave again, I need to leave now. I need to stop whatever is about to happen whenever it was supposed to happen!

**_“Ban...?”_ **

I looked up to see my sister standing by the door, just barely inside my room, I watched her as she approached me and kneeled by my side.

_**“Desdemona, I will need your help.... You must get Lincoln and Rajni, I have a plan and will require assistance.”** _

She nodded then rushed from my room, she paused at the door and looked back at me, she gave me a worried look then rushed out no doubt going and looking for the two others I need to talk to. My mind was racing as I fixed the bandages on my thighs, I winced as I looked at the angry red flesh, it was jagged and deep, the cuts were clean and stitched, yet they still bled but not as badly. I wrapped my thighs back up and just ignored the wrappings on my back. I decided against the outfit because with my thighs... loose pants would be better. I grabbed these old dirty brownish green pants I had found, they were just the right amount of baggy. I also changed the top so not to agitate my still healing back, I grabbed a black tank top and threw it on. I grunted in pain as I bent over and started pulling on my pants, this actually hurt a lot more then I thought it would.... Today will be challenging. I have to save two people today from their own fucking people. Sky people really have some issues they need to work out, and Bellamy’s “Whatever you want...” mantra will not work, those people need rules and guidelines, they need something to follow and consequences if they don't follow just to keep them from killing each other. I hissed in pain as the material slid up my abused thighs, today was going to be hell on my body, but I've been through worse and survived.

_**“Banshee...”** _

I looked up to see Desdemona poking her head from behind my door, I waved her in as I finished pulling up my pants, I turned towards her and saw my other advisors walk in, I nodded at Rajni who nodded back, then I turned and nodded at Lincoln who nodded with a worried expression.

_**“What did you need to speak to us about?”** _

Ah Rajni, never beating around the bush and always straight to the point.

_**“I will need help, I will give you a marked location on a map and I will need a long strong rope tied and hidden around a large tree that will not fall over.”** _

_**“Ban why would you-”** _

_**“That doesn't matter Lincoln, what matters is that it will be there before nightfall, because if its not... Just make sure it is there.”** _

I looked at all the solemn faces as they nodded at me, I held a blank face as I looked at them, I dismissed them and only Rajni left. I watched as my brother and sister turn to me and each open their mouths to say something when a small voice cuts them both off.

_**“You have to leave again... don't you? You have to go save someone.”** _

I look down at the saddened eyes of Kierra who looked as though she was fighting tears, I kneeled down and concealed my pain. I nodded at my little girl who nodded back.

_**“Sadly these people I'm watching over... they don't make good choices.”** _

_**“So you gotta go be their mother?”** _

_**“Unfortunately... but as it turns out, I do raise very brave, smart, courageous, valiant warriors... who understand more then anyone thinks.”** _

_**“Are you trying to praise me so I don't cry? Because its basically working...”** _

I smiled as she giggled and looked down at her boots, I pulled her into a tight embrace.

_**“How did I get so lucky.”** _

_**“Go, some people need a really good mother and I guess they can just settle and borrow my amazing one.”** _

I kissed her forehead and pulled away from her, she leaned against Desdemona and Des wrapped her arm around Kierra’s shoulders.

_**“We will watch over our people... you go save the sky people.”** _

_**“Also tell that little ‘Bell’ of a leader they have I say hello.”** _

I glared at my bestfriend who shrugged with a devious smirk, I shook my head and gave a slight chuckle.

_**“What bell? They have bells?”** _

I groaned and my glare increased as my gaze was turned on Lincoln who was trying to hide his amusement, were Desdemona was freely laughing as she held tightly to my daughter.

_**“No they do not have any bells my dear, your aunt is just a twat.”** _

_**“I might be, but I'm not the one in love with-”** _

**_“I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH BELLAMY!”_ **

**_“And you are so full of shit, you might not be in love with him but you definitely feel something for him.”_ **

**_“Sisters please...”_ **

Me and Desdemona stood glaring each other down as a silence hung around us, till we both burst into laughter and embraced each other, hugging tightly. Desdemona and I might not see eye to eye all the time but I love her, she is basically my sister and other half.

_**“Alright Ban, you must get going if you want to save the sky people.”** _

I nodded and patted my sisters back as we released each other, she smiled at me and I smiled back, I looked down and saw Kierra looking up at me with a brave face.

**_“Hey my little warrior...”_ **

**_“You have to go save people... I understand. I cant keep you to myself.”_ **

I smiled sadly and pulled her into my embrace, I love Kierra and I hate how she has been forced to understand so much, and how she knows that I cant always be around her... mostly I hate that I am basically a horrible parent, at least that's how I feel. I'm hardly their for her when she needs me and it kills me inside. I nodded to Lincoln and Desdemona as I rubbed my daughters back and went into my wardrobe to grab a bag of things I could or would need outside my home.

_**“Alright... I need to go, I have a bad feeling. Make sure that rope is ready, I will mark the map before I leave.”** _

_**“Good luck, I hope I don't hear your screams.”** _

I nodded as we walked out together, I walked down the halls holding my daughters hand tightly. I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand absentmindedly as we walked down, she gently squeezed my hand, I looked down at her and she smiled up at me, I smiled back at her lovingly. I count the stars at night and thank the heavens for how lucky I am for having her as my daughter. I never regret having her, no matter how old I was.  I wish I could be here for Kierra more then I actually am, I always have to rush off somewhere and stop someone from dying but I cant even raise my daughter. Maybe I need to decide between the two... but I cant. I cant be selfish and let someone die while I spend time with my daughter... but this has always been a problem, I have always had to decide between Kierra and someone who is dying. As we came out of the stone corridors of my castle like home the sun shown down on us nearly blinding. I shielded my eyes with the hand not holding onto my daughters, I smile as I hear laughing and cheering, as I hear others speaking and... living. I see a large group of children sparring and having fun with their wooden swords, I see people setting up the market place to sell their wares to others, I smell fresh pies being made, meat being cooked, and the crisp air. So many sights and sounds that seem to stop at once as all my people quiet down and stare at me, I smiled at them all and they smiled back. The group of children rushed me and soon the laughter and welcome filled the air, I leaned down and hugged as many of the children as I could as they swarmed me and hugged me tightly.

_**“Oh mother-”** _

_**“-are you okay-”** _

_**“-worried-”** _

_**“-heard you screaming-”** _

I laughed as I looked at them all as they spoke over one another, my children... the children of The Mother Of Death, the children I saved, the children who had no one in the world to look after them and care for them, Kierra’s siblings in a way.

_**“Hush now, there is no way I would leave you. I intended to see all of you grow up to amazing men and women, to see you happy, I wont leave you. I will always be here for all of you.”** _

They all smiled and laughed, I sent them off to play and Kierra followed them per my request, I waved at them all when they turned to wave and see me off. I smiled brightly at them and turned away to my favored mount. I practically ran smiling to this giant fluffy dog like bear, it stood to about ten feet when on its hind legs, it had a mix of rich ebony fur and a milky chocolate brown, with gold streaks. It seemed to have a massive mane like a lion and large sharp teeth, it has these beautiful green eyes, as green as a blade of grass under a dewdrop. Though the radiation did get to my bear... he has two sets of eyes set like a spiders, and two rows of sharp fangs/canines.  

_**“BALOO!”** _

I shout out joyously as I run to my furry friend, he reared in the air growling, he charged at me and I charged at him, I planted my feet and laughed as a giant mass of fur and muscle slammed me down on the ground. I giggled joyously as Baloo licked my face with his giant slobbery tongue, I heard many other people laugh as well. I rubbed my hands through the huge furry mane and nuzzled Baloo. He was growling happily as I rubbed his head.

_**“Alright my friend, we must go on a journey together.”** _

Baloo shook out his fur and nodded his head, his tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted, he let me get up and got closer to the ground so I could get on his back. I still had to jump though... Baloo is still much bigger then I am, by at least two or three feet when he wasn't standing, but he is taller when he isn’t kneeling, when on all fours he is about a few heads taller, maybe four feet? Baloo always makes me feel so tiny, but he is my companion and listens to me, I saved him from other grounders and nursed him back to health, he also isn't the only animal I have done this for, but he is the first of his kind, maybe the only one of his kind. I leapt up onto Baloo’s back and rubbed his head affectionately,

_**“Alright Baloo... lets go!”** _

I grabbed ahold of Baloo’s mane careful not to hurt him, but secure enough that I would go flying off of his back, I steered him out of the castle and down the mountainside in which my paradise hides. I lead Baloo into the connecting tunnels that lead all over, some tunnels lead to places I have yet to explore, some I have explored many times. The tunnels I need to travel through, are the ones leading to the camp of the sky people. Baloo thundered through the rocky caverns and charged through the darkness. It probably would of been a good idea to get a torch but I have a better Idea. I let go of Baloo’s mane with one hand and shift my bag so I can get a flashlight, it was one I had found in a bunker not to long ago, but I messed with it so instead of being battery powered it was solar, this way it wouldn't get corroded and well... batteries are no longer made. I shrug my bag back on and click on the light. We continued for awhile and I had a dark feeling looming over me... so its a good thing I don't look too much like my people with the war paint and such because I have a feeling I'm going to have to get closer then I have before, maybe even into their camp... I should bring them food so they don't starve.

_**“Baloo... we will need to go hunting.”** _

Baloo made a noise of what seemed to be delight and I laughed, Baloo was always hungry no matter how much he ate, but I couldn't blame him. If I was as massive as he was... I would need to eat a lot as well. As we charged through the tunnel I couldn't help but think of who I saw, who could it possibly be? I already know it isn't Bellamy, which is a surprisingly huge relief to me, I don't know why... Yes I do. I grunted in annoyance as I denied any feelings I might have because I don't understand them. Its not health but neither is obsessing over something I don't understand, as I got caught up in my mental turmoil I soon felt the heat of the sun on my exposed skin and smiled, almost there. It wouldn't be long till we reached the camp belonging to the sky people, but Baloo was hungry and there is no way I'm gonna stop him from eating, he gets really grouchy when he doesn't eat, something we have in common.

_**“Alright Baloo, I'm gonna hunt up a few boars... wanna help?”** _

I laughed as Baloo pounced around gleefully, I swear for a monstrously huge thing like Baloo he sure acts like a tiny energetic pup. I slide off of Baloo’s back and watched as he charged off into the woods, I smiled at him as he ran off, I'm sure if anyone saw him they would piss themselves and pass out, mainly out of shear fright. I sat down and pulled out my journal to record the events of passed few days all the way to this current moment. I find it important to record things so they can never be forgotten, that's why back at my paradise I have a huge library full of old books, the originals and ones I’ve rewritten because they were falling apart or something like that. Also so when I finally die, the next cursed dreamer, or the next Banshee, or Death will not be afraid of their abilities. I cant remember anyone before me being like me, but that could just be a radiation related mutation in my DNA... I sighed as I finished writing down the events that had unfolded so far, and pulled out a much different book, one with my visions and premonitions. I need to write about Tobias... and the many dead people who stood in the open field. I need to figure out what it means and how to stop it from happening, and to save them, all of them. Mostly Tobias... I glanced up from my book when I heard monstrous growling and animals screaming, I shuddered as I imagined that Baloo found something. I went back to my book and sketched out Tobias, he had such deep eyes, full of wonder and innocents. They were these precious orbs of a bluish milk chocolate, like an ocean laying over  shimmering rocks with flakes of gold. I'm glad I have colors because I need to try to get his eyes right, I have too. I smiled down at the only colored part of him, because that's all I could remember was his eyes. I smiled as I stared down into the eyes that showed so many different things, beautiful things. I was so engrossed with the eyes of a child that I have yet to met that I practically jumped out of my skin when I saw a giant bloody mouth in front of me, in fact I flinched and jumped slamming into the tree as I took shaky breathes and chuckled uneasily.

_**“Jeez Baloo, growl or something next time. Nearly gave me a heart attack!”** _

I swear I saw that demon bear smile! I would bet my life on it, he smile a big gruesome smile at me as he nosed the three big dead boars that was set in front of my feet. I shook my head and scoffed with a large smile, of course he already got the food for the sky people.

 _ **“Good Job Baloo! This will help the sky people significantly.”**_  

I rubbed the non bloody parts of Baloo’s face as I beamed at him rather proudly, I swear this bear was smarter then most of the people I met. I adore Baloo so much, he is one of my favorite animal companions, he had more humanity in his gigantic paw then most humans have in their entire existence. I roped the boars together and decided it be best to keep it hidden and come back for it later, so I had Baloo stand on his hind legs and I climbed up his back and tied the three boars as high up as I could. After that was done I marked the tree by placing a small branch with star shaped flowers in a little nook so it would be easy to see.

_**“Alright Baloo... we have a life to save!”** _

I slid down Baloo’s back a little as he shoved off of the tree and started charging off again, I was unprepared so I very ‘gracefully’ fell off of his back.

“OOF!”

I laid on my back starring up at the very beautiful blue sky as a cloud passed by, which was soon obscured ab a large furry and bloody massive head.

_**“Remember that whole growling thing? Lets add ‘I'm going to suddenly charge off’ to that warning thing okay?”** _

I swear he laughed at me. My fucking bear laughed at me. I growled at him and he laughed his weird bear-y laugh at me. I got to my feet and groaned in pain, I forgot about my very abused thighs. Baloo whimpered at me and I smiled reassuringly at him.

_**“I'm okay Baloo you big baby, nothing I cant heal from.”** _

I climbed on to his back, not before he practically laid on the ground so I could get on but still. I patted his head and rubbed it comfortingly, he slowly clambered to his feet and began charging again, this time I was ready and holding on properly. As we charged through the woods I couldn't help but wonder who was being hanged in my vision, it worried me beyond belief. I felt this unbearable sadness and I could only guess that it was coming from the camp because we were getting closer. Just before I was about a few hundred feet from the camp I stopped Baloo.

_**“Okay buddy, this is as far as we can go together, you need to go hide where no one will see you but be close enough for me to find you okay?”** _

I waved him away and began to walk silently to the camp, when I was about twenty feet from their walls I heard yelling... this was bad. I rushed in undetected and saw something horrifying, they were like a blood crazed mob! I stood starring at them as if they lost their mind, luckily for me they were so preoccupied that no one noticed me. I stood just watching the madness unfold and I heard very few shouts of protest, only Clarke could be heard the loudest. Someone was on the floor being hit repeatedly, Clarke as being held back and the one on the ground was being tied like a dead boar, but he was very much alive, also very, very angry. I watched horrified as they threw him down a hill and threw a rope over a large thick tree branch, he was bloody and angry... this spells out trouble for the sky people, they turned on each other so quickly. I was standing by myself as everyone crowded around that one area, the area were Murphy was being hanged, I felt someone rush passed me and turn back to say something but she stopped. She just looked at me with theses large brown eyes, eyes that reminded me of a baby deer, she was maybe an inch shorter then I am, and had long brown hair, like melted chocolate. She studied me, looking me up and down, she had a curious expression on her face as she studied me.

“Do I know you?”

“...No you don't.”

She seemed to nod at this and then Clarke’s sounds of distress grew louder, Murphy was standing on a box and struggling to stand, she was crying out, begging Bellamy to stop this. I looked directly at him as he looked at Clarke, then for some reason his eyes drifted away from her. He also looked as torn and distressed as Clarke sounded. I starred at him not moving as his eyes drifted over me, he seemed to be searching for an answer that he just couldn't find. As he looked around his eyes found mine, he was searching for what to do and all I could do was shake my head no, no don't kill Murphy. No don't turn on each other. No. He starred at my as I shook my head and he hesitated, I saw it in his eyes, he had come to a decision... he would feed the sharks so to speak. I rapidly shook my head no and my hair wiped around like crimson leaves in a whirlwind, time seemed to slow down as I begged him with my eyes not to do what he was bound to do. I watched horrified as Bellamy reluctantly kicked out the object under Murphy and I covered my mouth as I gasped in horror, as did the girl next to me, she grabbed my arm and stood close to me, I wrapped her in a hug as she buried her head in shoulder hiding from these horrible sights. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Murphy’s struggling body. I held her tighter as they began fighting each other and they were yelling over each other but I heard one little voice shout out loudest,

“...MURPHY DIDNT KILL WELLS! I DID!.”

I watched as it seemed like a domino effect took over the camp, Clarke cut Murphy down and Bellamy starred shocked at Charlotte, I watched as they all rushed around like chickens without heads. Clarke and Finn rushed Charlotte away from the crowd as Murphy’s minions untied him. Bellamy still stood starring at were Charlotte stood and I looked at him sympathetically, it isn't easy being in charge.

“...she wanted to slay her demons...”

I whispered to myself as I watch the crowd stand around until Murphy got untied. He was as angry as a raging inferno, the girl in my arms stepped away as she wiped the tears from her eyes, Bellamy rushed to his tent, probably were Charlotte, Clarke, and Finn are.

“She killed Wells? But she is just...”

The girl said starring at the floor as she kicked at it, I looked at where Bellamy had rushed off too and were the mob of people were rushing too as well.

“She is a child haunted by her parents death. She took something metaphorical and acted on it. She just wanted to make the nightmares stop.”

The girl looked at me and just nodded,

“Makes sense...”

It was my turn to nod.

“I'm Katerina by the way.... and thanks for letting me cry on you... this isn't how I normally make friends but... meh.”

“I am.... I don't really have a name. Just a bunch of titles.”

“You don't have a name?”

“Not one I can remember.”

“That's cool... so what should I call you?”

“You can call me Banshee.”

“Why Banshee?”

“I scream when people die, I see the visions of it before it happens so I can try to stop it.”

“That's... unfortunate and hardcore.”

“I am also not a sky person...”

“Oh... shit. That is unfortunate.”

“I'm not gonna harm you, I don't want to hurt any of you.”

“Well... that's good. You still did let me cry on you and not kill me so...”

She looked at me and I looked at her, I smiled at her and she smiled back. She started giggling and I did too. If only the other sky people were like Katerina, but my attention was pulled away from her when Murphy began screaming for Charlotte. He wants her dead because of his anger at everyone else. His heart and mind were poisoned by his anger.

“ You know... they probably wouldn't of wanted to hang him so badly if he wasn't such a dick.”

I smirked at Katerina, she was right. Murphy had brought there anger on himself but... now he is darker and much more dangerous. Katerina and I stayed away from the crowd were their attention was solely on the tent. I watched as the opening moved and out stepped Bellamy. I began walking closer and Katerina followed me. I looked on sadly as Murphy got close to Bellamy and they were talking quietly till Murphy turns and asks them,

“So who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?”

I looked around as Murphy raised his hand and so did several of his lackeys, he quickly became even more enraged.

“I see. So, it’s okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk?!”

I growl at his use of words toward the child, but he does have half of a point. Katerina was right, they only wanted to kill him so badly because he is dangerous, and a major dick.

“Cowards! All of you are cowards!”

Bellamy now becomes angry.

“Hey, Murphy! MURPHY.”

He walks close glaring him down as he becomes as intimidating as possible, which is very, very possible because Bellamy is quite intimidating.

“It's over.”

Murphy looks at him and takes a couple steps back, he says something but I'm not close enough to hear. Bellamy turns and begins walking away when Murphy begins to follow after him, he quickly leans down and grabs a thick wooden stick, before I can help myself I call out to him.

“BELLAMY BEHIND YOU!”

He looks at me confused before Murphy hits him over the head, I gasp as Octavia surges forward screaming at Murphy. Jasper gets in front of her, stopping her from attacking Murphy. Murphy punches Jasper in the throat and I growl feeling myself going forward to defend Jasper when a hand grasps my arm, I glare behind me and see Katerina looking at the violence unfolding before us.

“They don't know you are a grounder yet, but if you attack Murphy they will now they have never seen you before.”

I growled in anger, she was right though. The still don't know who I am but Bellamy... I look up and Octavia rushed to his side and Murphy and two others went into the tent, most likely going after Charlotte. I'm guessing she wasn't there when Murphy began screaming her name, I patted Katerina’s hand on my arm.

“I need to go, I have to help ....”

She let go of me and nodded, I turned and began to walk out when suddenly I was grabbed by my hair, someone was tugging on my hair rather roughly, I grabbed the hands gripping my hair and pulled on them, they were caught off guard and I was able to turn around with the slack and glare them down as I kicked out their legs. It was one of the two helping Murphy.

“Do NOT touch me. I will END you!”

He looked up at me from the floor terrified, I glared him down as I fixed my hair into a ponytail and turned away swiftly and walked away from him and towards Bellamy and Octavia. I kneeled by his side and saw that his hair looked wet, this was not good.

“He’s bleeding.”

I looked up and at Octavia, she looked at me worried then this other look crossed her face, I smiled at her as her eyes went wide and her mouth fell into an O shape.

“I can help him but we need to get him into the dropship.”

She nodded at me as her mouth still hung open slightly, I smiled at her and nodded as I grabbed Bellamy’s arm and put it around my shoulder, making it so his arm was draped along both of my shoulders so I could use my body to hold him up. I wrapped my arm around his waist and dragged him towards the drop ship, Murphy was so focused on getting people together he just ignored me. I made it to the dropship and looked for someplace to set him down when Octavia came rushing in.

“You-”

“Need help. I don't now where to lay him down.”

I didn't look at her as I kept searching for somewhere to lay Bellamy down, she came to his other side and guided me to a bed set up in a corner away from the opening. I laid him down on his stomach as gently as I could, I bit my lip as I thought about what to do.

“You were that-”

“Yes, I was the grounder who came in to check on Jasper. Now please, I need to help your brother so, can you get me some strips of cloth and water, maybe anything to disinfect his wound so it doesn't get infected.”

I looked away from Bellamy to Octavia who looked torn, she looked between me and her brother and I sighed.

“Octavia... look at me. I swear to you, I will not hurt your brother, I will not hurt you, I wont hurt anyone in this camp, so please. I need to stop the bleeding, head wounds bleed like crazy, if you need to have someone watch me, someone you trust, and someone who wont try to kill me right away.”

She nodded and rushed out, as soon as she left Monty came in holding Jasper. I smiled at them as I kinda stood around feeling slightly helpless. Monty looked at me skeptically and Jasper just looked dazed. I looked at Jasper worriedly and began to walk towards him.

“Don't even think about it.”

Monty growled at me coming in front of Jasper and glaring at me, I sighed and left saddened by the distrust, I looked at Monty sadly and nodded.

“I mean him no harm Monty... I thought you would know that by now..”

“The only thing I know, is that you are a grounder.”

Jasper looked at me shocked, and slightly terrified, I looked at him sadly then I turned an glared at Monty.

“I have done nothing to harm your people. In fact I am the only reason your bestfriend still stands beside you! I was the one to pull the spear from his chest, I was the one who put the poultice on his wounds, I was the one who tried to close the wound, I was the one who-”

“Wait... Banshee?”

I turned and looked at Jasper shocked, he did remember my name! I also wasn't the only one who was shocked because Monty’s jaw was practically dislocated.

“You know her Jasper?”

“Well that isn't the correct word but she was there... she was looking at me sadly and then it faded out, but I heard someone say Banshee, I don't remember much but she was there and there was a women talking to me.”

“I wasn't sure if you remembered... you were pretty out of it and losing a lot of blood...”

He smiled at me, and I smiled back... Monty was still recovering from shock when Jasper walked over and hugged me.

“I didn't, I thought it was all a dream... but I was awake when you risked your life to ease my pain...”

My jaw dropped and I looked at Monty who just mirrored me. He was awake when I snuck into the ship? But...

“I got the water and some moonshi-”

I looked up and saw Octavia halted mid step with her hands full of cloth strips, water, and moonshine?

“What is moonshine? I didn't know you could use the light of the moon...”

They all laughed at me and it seemed that everything was alright for now...

“It’s not actual moon light, its a strong alcohol that Monty here makes real well.”

I nodded, we have our own alcohol that we make and that I've read about but this is new to me, if its as strong as they say it will be a good disinfectant. I grabbed the things that Octavia handed to me, I placed the cup of moonshine down next to the left of Bellamy’s head along with the small container of water, I dipped on of the clothes into water and began to gently dab and rub at Bellamy’s head, I was sitting on his right side while Octavia sat on his left, his head was angled towards her so incase he woke up he would see her first.

“Let me know when he shows signs of pain.”

“He doesn't show pain.”

I paused my movements at the deep, gravelly, angry voice. I looked at Octavia as she looked down at her brother.

“Bell...”

“Where is that son of a bitch?!”

“He went after Clarke and Finn, you can join in after I'm done with your head.”

He tried to get up and I held him down with one hand, he was weak an unsteady. He is also losing blood.

“Bell sit still will ya? She needs to see how bad it is.”

“Who is she?”

I kept silent because I didn't know what to say, apparently no one else did either. I went back to gently cleaning the blood off of his head when suddenly he turns around and grabbed my wrist holding me still, I gasped as I looked into his eyes, up close they were even more... I don't know, no words can explain what I'm feeling looking into his eyes, his hair curled and slightly hung into his eyes, I fought the urge to gently brush it away from his beautiful eyes, so smooth and full of so many emotions. His eyes turned a harsh brown color, reminding me of the bark on trees as his grip tightened considerably.

“She is a grounder.”

He practically spat the word grounder with such venom I flinched away from his harsh gaze, but I glared back and ripped my wrist from his grasp.

“She is called Banshee.”

“She is a grounder.”

I could understand his anger towards most of my people but I was just cleaning a wound one of his people inflicted on his own. I dropped the cloth I was using and stood, I turned away from him an took a deep breath. I looked towards the dropship opening and began walking away. I heard a hushed argument which was going on behind me, most likely Octavia and Bellamy. I heard him say many nasty things and heard him demeaning me, I clenched my fists and rolled my shoulders. I bit my tongue to keep from saying the wrong thing when I just couldn't hold it anymore.

“JUST STOP IT!”

I growled turning swiftly and glaring at Bellamy so fiercely he looked surprised but became defensive and put himself in front of Octavia. I rolled my eyes as I took a defensive stance myself.

“Look Christopher, you might think I’m going to hurt you, or kill you all but I'm not. I am one of the only ones keeping my people from attacking you. I helped keep Jasper alive, not so he could be bait but because I genuinely don't want him to die, I was just looking at your head to see how badly you are injured, I have done nothing, absolutely nothing to deserve your hatred! You only hate me because of the others, because of the bad. So if you cant get your head out of your ass for two seconds...”

I took a deep breath as I just shook my head. I turned away from them as I began walking out of their ship.

“My name isn't Christopher...”

A small husky voice whispered. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips, it was small but still, I turned my head an spoke over my shoulder.

“You could of fooled me...”

As I said that I walked out of the dropship I was walking away when I heard movement behind me, I didn't turn but I did stop.

“I... I’m sorry...”

This time, I did turn around. I saw Bellamy standing on the door like metal wall thingy to their ship. I looked at him and nodded, then turned back around.

“Wait... Clarke isn't here and... and O wont leave me alone till someone with some type of medical knowledge-”

“I will go back if you promise not to call me a savage.”

“I didn't call you a savage in the cave.”

“You didn't see me in the cave.”

He just looked at me and nodded, I smirked and nodded to the ship and began walking to it, Bellamy just stood there watching me walk toward him, when I was right next to him, he grabbed my wrist again, but this time he was gentle. I looked down at where his hand held my wrist then up into those beautiful soft brown eyes.

“I heard you... when you were telling Monty off. Why did you do that?”

“....Honestly?”

He nodded at me and I looked down at the ground and smiled.

“I don't know.”

“You don't know?”

I looked at him and smiled, he looked puzzled.

“You don't need a reason to do a good thing, you just do the thing.”

He nodded and let go of my wrist.

“Okay, now go sit your ass down, you could still be bleeding.”

He laughed an shook his head.

“Yes ma’am.”

It was my turn to laugh, we walked into the ship to see Monty, Octavia, and Jasper whispering. Octavia cheered and the boys groaned, I started laughing and shook my head at this. Bellamy looked at me quizzically and I smirked looking at the very happy Octavia.

“There seems to have been a bet made, and a winner takes all.”

The three culprits looked at me with fake shock, Bellamy shook his head, then winced. I walked over to him and gently held his face making him look at me as I starred into his eyes trying to see if he had any signs of well any bad stuff really. I’m not a doctor or anything, I just have basic knowledge about how to dress wounds, stitch wounds, stop bleeding, prevent infections, and cure poisons. There was noises but suddenly, it was quiet. I guess my face gave away my confusion because suddenly Bellamy spoke.

“They all left after you got really focused on my face.”

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I quickly dropped my hands from his face and stepped away from him and cleared my throat. Suddenly I felt very awkward.

“Can you um.. just ah... sit?”

“Sure.”

He was chuckling and I no doubt was blushing as if I had a fever. I growled at myself upset that I was acting like this. Maybe I was becoming sick, maybe it was just a fever or something but maybe Desdemona... I shook my head and took a deep breath. I looked up and saw Bellamy looking at me and now I wasn't just feeling awkward I was feeling rather embarrassed and anxious. I cleared my throat again and walked over and behind him. I kneeled down to see his head better, I grabbed my previously discarded slightly bloody cloth and dipped it in the water to wet the cloth and clean away the blood again.

“Can you tell me when it hurts?”

“Sure thing your highness.”

I paused as I was just about to clean his wound. Did he just call me highness?

“Why did you call me that?”

“You remind me of Clarke in a way and we call her princess.”

“And she doesn't like it...”

I gently wiped the semi dried blood off of the back of his neck and he shivered. I thought this odd but maybe the water was just cold on his heated skin?

“Yeah she doesn't.”

“So...”

“I don't know, I don't exactly know you well enough to have a nickname for you, as it is I'm trying to not to be Christopher Columbus.”

I nodded as I continued cleaning the blood off of him when I went still,

“Do you want to kill me?”

He turned slightly and looked me in the eyes, he seemed to be searching for something and I just looked at him curiously. He smiled a small soft smile.

“Do you want to kill me?”

It was my turn to smile and search his eyes. I don't know what exactly I'm searching for but, for what seemed to be a long time, when it was probably a long time. I looked away from his hypnotic eyes and instead looked at the bloodied cloth in my hand.

“Many would call me a traitor... but those are only the ones who forget who I am.”

“Who are you?”

I smiled sadly as I thought about what I should say, but its not like he would believe it anyway.

“I am many things... I have many titles and represent much for my people... But that wasn't what you asked. I am The Banshee, I am The Angel Of Death, I am The Archivist or The Recorder of Old, I am The Bringer of the End, The Mother of the Dead, and many others those are just the most common.” 

I looked up and saw him looking at me, silent, indicating for me to go on. I gave a him a crooked smile.

“I am called The Banshee because I scream when someone dies, I have visions of their deaths and I can either do something about it, or let them die.”

I began cleaning his blood off again as I continued on talking.

“I am called The Angel of Death because when I must, I deliver death as swift as the wind. I strike precise hits that are always a killing blow, I try to be merciful that way...”

Bellamy turned his head back and looked down at his lap, I continued gently rubbing and dabbing at the blood buried and hidden by his hair. Suddenly I very badly wanted to play with the soft looking curls of obsidian, the temptation to find out exactly how soft the shimmering black waves would feel...

“Why do they call you The Archivist?”

The sound of the deep, husky voice startled me and sent shivers down my spine. The sound of his voice is one I could hear for eternity and never be tired of it, the same could said for his eyes... but differently because one cant hear eyes, at all.

“I'm called the Archivist because I keep and restore old books from the past. I have a large library filled with all kinds of books, from all different ages... I feel its important to remember the past and to learn from it, but never repeat it.”

He turned around suddenly startling me as he stared at me in awe, his look had my an effect on my breathing, I was suddenly taking shaking breaths instead of my steady ones.

“Do you have many books on history?!”

I tried to take a deep breath but his eyes... those beautiful shimmering orbs did things to me that I can hardly describe. The joy in them is astounding as he stared at me completely waiting for my response... so I nodded dumbly.

“Y-yes. Some of them are works of fiction but I have lots about the history of many civilizations and time periods... but some parts are more damaged then I could mend...”

He nodded satisfied with my answer, he turned back around and I began cleaning his wound again, I really need to find his wound so I can stop the bleeding even though head wounds are the ones that bleed the most with even a paper cut, I don't want to chance Bellamy’ s life.

“I did find some of the books out in the world that I've explored, but most are spoils of war, or something I bartered for..”

That was a useless bit of information, but I felt like saying it all the same.

“I’d rather not say why I'm The Bringer of the End if its alright to you... I don't want you to think me a monster more then you already do... lets just say that, that is a darker side of me that even my people and I are... terrified of.”

I found his wound and grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it into the moonshine.. thingy.

“This will sting a bit, but I want to disinfect your wound because it could get infected.”

I watched him tense as I gently dabbed at the small cut along his head, it wouldn't require a bandage but it could get infected so I continued to gently dab and swipe with the cut to not cause pain, he was very tense and his jaw was clenched along with his fists. I gentle blew on his wound to dry the moonshine and distract him from his pain, it was also supposed to cool him slightly. I watched as his body shivered and he let out a groan of some sort so I stopped all that I was doing immediately.

“Am I harming you?!”

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at me, his dark olive skin was slightly flushed and immediately I rushed to his front and felt his forehead with the back of my hand, he was warm to the touch but I'm not sure if its because of a fever or his body was just naturally warm. He gently held my wrist and I looked at him worriedly.

“I’m fine doll, you weren't hurting me and I'm just naturally a space heater.”

“Space heater?”

He laughed and smiled at me, but it was more of a smirk.

“A space heater is a machine that warms up certain spaces, those spaces are generally where ever one is placed.” 

I nodded as I processed that bit of information, I also thought to record about it later in a book I should start about the sky people. As I was thinking about space heaters another thought jumped into my head...

“Did you just call me doll?”

He started laughing heartily and I couldn't help but giggle as well, suddenly he looked up as his laughter died on his lips, he was studying me... did I do something wrong?

“Was that your laugh?”

I could feel my face flush as I went to rush behind him again so he couldn't see my face, I had a sore spot for my giggle, many have compared it to a small rodent or a larger dog that used to exist in Africa, I read about them both. The small rodent was called a guinea pig and the African dog was a Hyena. It was something I'm not proud of and always hated about myself. As I rushed to my feet Bellamy caught my hand with his,

“Hey... its okay. I actually really like it.”

“I sound like a small rodent got stepped on.”

“No, no you don't. You sound like.... you sound unique, like something I’ve never heard before. I really like it, it makes me happy, it makes me want to laugh with you.”

“But you stopped laughing...”

“I was kinda shocked that a grounder actually laughs, and that your laugh is now one of my favorite sounds.”

I watched him shocked, he couldn't possibly actually like that horrible sound... but he just said he did... I looked down at my hands, and saw that Bellamy still held my hand, it wasn't like our fingers were entwined but... it was nice.

“Doll?”

“...you still never explained why you called me Doll...”

I whispered as I looked back up, and straight into those deep mocha eyes, those rich brown shimmering orbs of mystery. I felt so small in comparison to him right now, like a tiny mouse next to Baloo. He smiled down at me then looked at our hands.

“You needed a nickname that wasn't tied to Clarke, something unique like you, something you can take and make your own, something that just popped into my head as I thought about you while you told me what your people call you.” 

I was stunned into silence, he gave me my own nickname? I smiled shyly as I looked down at our hands, and I just knew, no matter what Bellamy would never hurt me. I don't know how I knew but something in this moment gave me hope for peace between our people.

“So doll, why are you called The Mother of the Dead?”

My smile immediately fell, as did my hand from his.

“I am The Mother of the Dead because... with wars and battles... not everyone makes it back, and some of those who don't make it back have children... innocent children who have nothing and no one in the world to watch over them, protect them... love them. So I often try to find those orphaned children, or children in bad situations and... give them hope for a better life, I bring them home and raise them as best I can, I raise them as if they were my own, with my own.”

“With your own? Do you have any children?”

I smiled brightly as I thought of my precious Kierra.

“I do have many children, but only one that I have from birth. My daughter Kierra.... she is the brightness to my dark, she is my pride and joy. She means so much to me but I cant always be there for her...”

My smile fell as I thought about how much I leave Kierra, it was always leaving her with out knowing if I will ever see her again.

“She has her father to watch her doesn't she?”

I growled at the word father, Kierra’s father was not a father, he will never be a father. Bellamy looked at me confused and I figured I get it out now.

“Kierra’s father is dead.”

He looked saddened and I think he might be feeling bad for bringing up a sore subject with me, I also think he might be feeling guilty and that my anger is with him.

“I am so sor-”

“He is dead because I killed him.”

He looked at me shocked and I kinda smiled on the inside, I guess now I really need to tell him.

“Kierra’s father raped me when I was just a child, around twelve I think. He raped me and left me for dead in a land of ice and snow. I obviously didn't die but... I didn't get away either, some parts of me are still stuck, freezing in the land of ice... but that is a tale for another time. Its gonna be dark soon and we have a child too save.”

I watched in awe as Bellamy stood before me, and gently helped me too my feet. He smiled sadly down at me and pulled me into a most awkward but nice embrace, he held me tightly and I stood stiff and shocked as he hugged me in his own way, I decided this moment was too emotional and I was going to start crying or try and figure out the unknown feelings that I'm currently trying to deny right now.

“You must not hug people often...”

I giggled as he pulled away with a mock hurt expression, I'm glad he understood what I was doing and played along with it.

“Doll, I’m hurt. I always hug people, I'm a hugger, its what I do.”

I heard such laughter falling from unseen lips and suddenly Octavia threw open the dropship curtain thingy that's become a door of sorts and was laughing boisterously, which caused me to go into a fit of giggles, Octavia looked at me awed and I looked down at my feet away from her awed look.

“Bell, you are so wrong about being a hugger but right about her having a great laugh!”

I could feel my face flush with embarrassment, I kicked at the ground shyly.

“Oh my gosh... Bell she really is a doll, look-”

“O.”

I heard some strange sounds like whispered arguing, when suddenly I went cold, ice cold. My hands started shaking, and my knees buckled.

“Doll?!”

I held up my hand to stop them, I couldn't voice my thoughts to ease theirs, I couldn't help them not to worry about me.

“...vi-vi-sion...”

Then the world went dark.

_~Vision~_

_It was dark as I went crashing through the forest running for what seems to be my life, I heard angry shouting and it came from right behind me. I was running but then I was standing still, I saw Clarke being held by a knife at her throat. I looked behind and saw a cliff, I couldn't see who held Clarke but now I was falling, falling, falling...._

_“CHARLOTTE!!!!”_

_~End~_

I was gasping for air as I look up and see these deep beautiful eyes, the brown eyes of rich soil, like beautiful tree bark, fresh from a light rain. I was gasping for breath as I tried to clear my head, but his eyes... eyes... Charlotte! I rushed up into a sitting position.

“Woah, easy Doll. You just-”

“I don't matter, what matters is Clarke and Charlotte. They are in major trouble, we need to leave, and we need to leave now.” 

I struggled to get to my feet but Bellamy helped me up, he let me lean on him as I struggled to stay up right on my own, which I'm guessing Bellamy could tell because he wrapped his arm around my waist and let me lean on his side.

“What about Clarke and Charlotte?”

Octavia asked me as she studied me, and her brother.

“They are in danger, Murphy is so dark, his heart is filled with such malice and darkness... he is very dangerous and very angry.”

“How do you know that they are in trouble?”

I took a breath and tried to stand on my own again, this time more successful, but Bellamy still kept his arm around me just to make sure I didn't fall.

“When I was on the floor... I... I have visions. I see things that haven't happened but will happen, and something I can change, if I chose too. This is something I’m choosing to change.”

They nodded at me and I smiled a small sad smile.

“Do those visions happen often?”

I nodded sadly as I looked down at my feet, I felt Bellamy squeezed my waist and Octavia walked over to me and held my chin up looking me in the eyes,

“Hey...”

I looked up into those saddened brown eyes, like mirror images of her brothers but not having the same effect. She smiled at me and suddenly a thought popped into my head.

“I just realized that I might of misjudged you... you might hate my people but you aren't taking it out on me... I’m glad that you don't do that and honestly I thought I was going to die coming here.”

“Had you come on any other day... you most likely would of been.”

I looked up into Bellamy’s eyes as he spoke honestly, I nodded.

“I know, but because of what has taken place and has yet to take place happens today I needed to come here, I wanted to stop it.”

He smiled at me, and gently rubbed at my waist, I couldn't help but lean into his touch. Something sparked inside me, some small little flicker of something turned to a raging fire, but I have no idea what it was, or what it could be, but that isn't important right now, what is important is saving Charlotte.

“We need to go now. I don't care who goes but it should be small and undetectable, I’m going because I am not safe here and because if I do nothing but go home... someone will die.”

I pulled away from Bellamy and stood on my own looking at the both of them, Bellamy was right he is a space heater, I suddenly felt very cold with out his touch and his body heat. I took a breath and watched the siblings face each other, I could tell they needed a moment so I decided to wait outside the ship... maybe even outside the gate.

“I will be waiting outside the gate on the western side away from sight... whatever you plan to do, I suggest you plan quickly.”

I walked out of the ship and towards the back of it to sneak out from the side, I risked much by coming here and interacting with these people but... it was worth it. I snuck out to the woods and awaited whoever would be joining me. I watched the forest as it swayed in the slight breeze, I watched as the dark slowly crept up and swallowed the sunlight, I hid next to the trees as I looked out over the horizon and watched as the sun set and a chill hung around in the air. I heard steps approach so I kept low to the ground and hid from whoever was coming, I readied my hand on my blades tied to my back.

“Doll?”

I took a relieved sigh as I stepped out of the shadows but soon turned that into a grunt of pain, I found my back being pressed harshly into the tree I was just hiding behind and a forearm pressed against my throat, shoving me into the tree harsher and cutting off my air supply. I looked up and saw a shadowed face, but it was familiar... I had a chance to test and see if it was who I think it was.

“...B-Bell-am-y... I-it’s.... d-do-ll...”

I gasped for air as the arm pressing on my neck, I coughed and gagged rubbing my neck, I looked up and saw Bellamy looking at me worried, he moved my hands and inspected my neck.

“Shit I am so sorry Doll I didn't-”

I put my hands on top of his and smiled as I took a step toward him and away from the harsh bark of the tree.

“Bellamy, its alright. You didn't know, your instinct was to protect yourself, It’s fine.”

He gently rubbed at my neck and I tensed, what is he doing?

“I still should of know better, I'm really sorry doll.”

I stilled his hands and smiled at him.

“It’s alright Bellamy... I should of announced that I was here.”

I lowered my hands and his followed, I placed a hand on his shoulder meaning to comfort him.

“Come, we must find Charlotte and the others before Murphy gets them.”

Bellamy nodded an we began to walk in a comfortable silence, we staid side by side as we walked through the woods, even though we should probably split up but I... I didn't want to and I don't think he did either. I wanted to be by his side, I have since they landed. I know its not love because you don't fall in love with someone you don't know in a few days, maybe a week... But I don't know that, because I don't know love. As we walked I kept hearing Murphy’s screams of rage as he called out to Charlotte, I shivered in anger each time he called out to get her out of hiding, he always had a darkness about him but this time it was much worse, his darkness was much like the night sky, with out any moon or stars, or any source of light at all. He was the very absence of light. He was a dark so dark it consumed any light it came across, he was much like the darker side of me, dangerous, deadly, lacking any light. I sighed as I shook my head hoping to stop the dark thoughts.

“Maybe we should split up...”

I say stopping and looking at Bellamy, he stops a few feet ahead of me and turns to look at me,

“Why?”

I smile softly and look at him.

“Because Charlotte would run from me thinking I was running with Murphy, and Murphy might... he will try anything and will do anything to get Charlotte, and killing me will be child's play to him and just fuel his lust for blood.”

Bellamy nodded and seemed to consider what I said, eventually he came to a conclusion.

“Alright Doll, but don't... just... stay safe okay?”

I smiled at him and figured I try something...

“I will... Knight.”

He looked at me in silence for a moment then chuckled,

“Knight huh? Why that?”

“Knights were always written to be protectors and good, just, people. They always did what was right and always protected their people... and their princess.”

I walked away from him, passed him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he seemed at a loss for words as I passed him and I walked in one direction towards the supposed cliff I saw in my vision.

“Hey doll!?”

I turned and saw Bellamy standing there looking after me,

“May we meet again.”

I smiled at him and nodded,

“May we met again.”

I continued walking after that and headed in the direction that seemed familiar, the direction my gut and the spirits were telling me to go in, the direction I marked on a map that I gave to Lincoln, Desdemona, and Rajni. I found it and smiled as I saw that a tree had a long thick rope tied around the base of it, it was a strong rope and wouldn't cut easy. I quickly tied myself up with enough slack that if need be I could tie it around Charlotte as well. After I was done tying myself, I heard screams in the distance. I was running out of time. I grabbed out a clean cloth from my bag and a small vial from my bag, I hope I wont have to use this but I might if Charlotte resists. Just as I finished I heard the screams getting closer and closer, I threw my bag behind some trees and took a deep breath, I cant go slow... I looked down and saw the cliff edge, a fog started to climb up the rocks but it wasn't the sickly yellow, I held my breath as I took a few steps back from the ledge and ran forward and leapt from the cliff, the rope kept going and going and going till suddenly I felt a sharp tug on my legs and stomach, I gasped and groaned as my body slammed into the rocks an waited as I grabbed the rocks to stop from swinging. I could hear Bellamy’s voice and a little girl, and another voice it was male and I'm guessing that it was Murphy. I couldn't hear what was happening but it was all so fast when a ghastly voice whispered to me,

**Be ready, the one who runs is about to fall...**

I could only guess at what they meant,

**NOW!**

I shoved off from the rocks that cut into my palms and swung as hard as I could, I heard screams and looked up to see a body of a small child falling, I reached out and grabbed her clothing tightly, I could hear it ripping but I pulled her too me quickly,

“Charlotte be still and quiet, I mean you no harm!”

She started thrashing against me and then she looked me in the eyes, I pleaded with her silently to be quiet and she stopped thrashing.

“You are safe you just have to stay quiet... please.”

She nodded and I hugged her to me as I began to tie her to me so she wouldn't fall, she hugged me and I held her tightly, I could hear fighting up above and I could only guess that Bellamy was beating Murphy into a bloody pulp. This was going to finally bring them together and stop fighting each other like animals. I held Charlotte tightly as she sobbed into my shirt, she just let it out and softly whispered between each sob,

“Thank you...”

I smiled as I rubbed her back and held her head to my shoulder, I kept telling her that everything was alright and that everything would be fine. The fog was clearing and suddenly the rope was moving. I looked up but I couldn't see, someone was pulling on the rope but I don't know who.

_**“BANSHEE?”** _

I sighed a breath of relief, it was Lincoln.


	5. Fire Rained From Above

 It was such a relief to hear Lincoln’s voice, I looked and smiled at the crying girl.

“I can’t go home...”

I gently wiped her tears off of her cheeks, I held her face and looked deeply into her troubled eyes.

“Charlotte, you can have a new home if you like. Some place where you will be safe’ were you will be welcomed, were the past can not get you... but you must let it go and never harm someone again.”

“Where is it?”

“To find it, you have to come with me.”

“Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you save me?”

“I might be a grounder little one, but I am not a monster.” 

  She looked at me skeptically but nodded at me, I told her to hold on to me as I began to climb up the rope that Lincoln still pulled, when suddenly we were yanked up super harshly and flew into the air, both Charlotte and I gave out a squeal as Lincoln grabbed my arm, I looked at him, then behind him to see Baloo holding the rope in his mouth. I smiled and shook my head, I began to untie Charlotte and myself, she clung to me when she finally noticed Baloo.

“Shhh, its alright. Baloo will not harm you, he is my friend, Lincoln is also not a threat to you.”

She nodded and still clung to my arm, I geld her close and gently rubbed her back with the hand she wasn’t holding as tight as she possibly could. She was shaking worse then a leaf caught in a windstorm as it barely clings to the tree from which it sprouted from. 

**_“Brother, I will calm her and you will take her and Baloo home.”_ **

_**“What? Why are we not returning together?”** _

“...”

I remained silent as looked at him trying to say more then words could, I wanted to be there for the sky people, some of them are very upset by today’s events and I wouldn’t be surprised if someone had dark thoughts stabbing their hearts and poison ideas clouding their minds. He nodded and walked towards Baloo who shoved his massive head against Lincoln’s chest, he wanted to be pet and rewarded for being a good boy. I turn to the shaking girl and knelled down so I was on her level looking her in her bright frightened eyes, even in the dark I could see how doe like they are, like a baby deer.

“Charlotte, you will be going with my brother alright? He will keep you safe, I must check on your people and make sure that there will be no more killing.”

She looked horrified and dug her nails into my arm, I hide the slight grimace and gently brush the loose hairs away from her face. She is rapidly shaking her head no.

“No, no, no! Please don’t leave me. I-I-”

“Shhhh, its gonna be alright. Baloo and Lincoln will protect you, and I will be with you soon. Remember you are safe now, no one will hurt you anymore and I will help you to ease the pain of the past.”

She looked at with a curious expression and I smiled at her as I gently took my arm back and held her face gently rubbing away the tears that were slowly stopping. She smiled a me and I pulled her close, I wrapped one arm around her back rubbing what I hoped to be soothing circles. I gently held her head to my shoulder with my other hand and hummed a light tune, something my brother used to do when I was younger, it always made me feel safe and made everything better. I squeezed gently, just adding enough pressure to try and assure her that I was here and that this isn’t a dream. That she was actually going to be safe and okay. We pulled away after that and I stood looking down at her still with that hopefully, comforting smile. I turned my head and watched as Lincoln approached, Charlotte went ridged and stood a little behind me, seeming to hide behind me. Lincoln stopped in front of us, and knelt down in front of us and looked directly at Charlotte and gave her a small smile.

“I promise, you will be safe little one.”

Charlotte stepped out from behind me and smiled a small tight lipped smile, Lincoln held something behind his back, I was wondering what it was till he presented it to Charlotte. It was a little doll made from a rucksack and some cotton, it looked like a fairy tale teddy bear, it had two miss-matched button eyes and a stitched smile. I watched as Charlotte’s eyes widened in wonder and her smile became impossibly wide, she gently took the bear and held it carefully, as if it might fall apart if she sneezed. She looked up at Lincoln and smiled cutely with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Thank you... Baloo.”

I began to laugh so very, very hard. I tried to hold it back but I just... I couldn’t. It was so adorable and for some reason very funny. I saw Lincoln chuckle and smile at the now embarrassed girl.

“I am not Baloo. That giant mass of fur-” Lincoln turned and pointed at Baloo who sat back and seemingly was aware of his name being said meaning he had peoples attention, waved. He waved one gigantic paw. “that is Baloo, I am Lincoln.”

“I’m sorry.”

I smiled down at them and began slowly walking away from them as they continued talking, it be best that they get to know each other without me now, considering they will be traveling together. I walked among the quiet trees and looked as the forest came to life in the dark. The radioactive mushrooms were glowing a brilliant blue and the creatures in the night gave off their own hauntingly beautiful song, it gave this moment an ethereal feeling. It was so peaceful and beautiful and I was caught up in it. I was in awe of the world, of how after so much has happened to it, how much its been poisoned, how much its be tortured... it still lives, it still is so painfully beautiful and deadly. I spun in a slow circle and admired everything around me. I heard a twig snap and I dropped to the floor, kneeling down and looking at my surroundings as I grabbed my swords and awaited whatever broke the branch. Whatever I expected to come out, was exactly the opposite of what came crashing out into my sight. It was someone who was crying, I watched as they fell against a tree and sobbed into it. 

“Murphy... you idiot.”

I tensed at the name but, it wasn’t Murphy. The voice was a woman, and it was very familiar, I just couldn’t place it.

“I-I sh-should of... stopped you.”

She fell to her knees and braced herself against the tree as she sobbed into her hands, her back was resting against the tree and her body was shaking. She would of noticed me, if her vision wasn’t blinded by her tears. I sat there watching her sadly, I felt bad for this woman. She cared for the dangerous boy and that was obvious, and this is why I felt for her. I heard something strange though, something almost hidden by her loud sobs. I gripped my swords tightly as I heard almost silent foot steps and someone speaking to another, I could tell it wasn’t Skaikru, it was either my people or... or it was reapers. I listened carefully and heard them talking, I looked around for where the sounds were coming from, focusing on just them, then I saw them. There were four or five of them, and I still couldn’t tell who-

“GRAAAHHHHH!”

Reapers. I launched my body between them and the sobbing girl who screamed when the reapers came crashing into sight, I got right between the two and I heard someone calling out a name I think, this had to be Skaikru because it wasn’t in the language my people and I speak, but that isn’t my focus right now. My focus was on the two fighting against me and the three running after the girl. I growled out as I defended against one and attacked the other, I dug one of my swords into one of the reapers stomachs and held off the other. I kicked the knees out from the one I didn't stab and swiftly turned to slit the throat of the one with my sword still embedded in their stomach. I yanked my sword free and pivoted to face the one getting back up, but they were too slow, I growled out as I plunged my sword through their skull. I ripped it free as I heard screaming, it was the girl again. I ran toward her screams and saw her running from the three reapers and one was about to grab her. I saw my chance and held my sword hilt as if I was handling a spear, I took a deep breath and threw it as hard as I could then ran forward screaming angrily to get their attention. I watched as the three reapers turned towards me and the one closest to her get impaled by my sword, right between his eyes. I lunged forward as I grabbed one of the daggers from my belt, one of the reapers faced me while the other went for the girl. He launched himself at me and I snarled, I shoved him aside and while stabbing my dagger into his neck, he spewed out blood and I wrenched my dagger from his throat charging forward, I grabbed my sword from the head of the fourth reaper and looked up to see the girl trip and fall. I quickly put my dagger away and held a sword in each hand. I silently rushed forward so I stood right behind the reaper, I held my swords at my side till I yelled out in anger and swiftly separated his head from his shoulders, it flew into the air and off to the side. I looked down at the girl as I breathed heavily, I saw her eyes studying me as she gave me a once over, I put one of my swords away after quickly cleaning it and offered her my hand,

“Are you alright?”

She took my hand with her own, she was shaking very badly as I helped her up to her feet, she kept watching me as I cleaned off my other sword and slipped it into its sheath. I took a step back and opened my mouth to ask her again, because she has yet to respond when I heard a branch snap, I reached for my daggers as I turned around swiftly. I gasped out in a silent cry of pain as a sword went through my side, I looked up and glared as I screamed out in anger. I watched as the sixth reapers eyes went wide as my daggers speared through his neck. I let the daggers slip through my fingers as he fell to his knees, I kicked him harshly in the face as he flew backwards, his sword following. I groaned as it ripped through my flesh. I heard a man calling out a name, his voice sounded familiar. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head, it was the girl I just saved. I nodded at her and began to walk away when I felt the world sway, I sucked in a breath as I gripped my side harshly, I felt the warm wetness that was no doubt red. I felt the girl steady me as she shouted out to someone, the world was fading, going in and out of focus, I felt incredibly weak. I fell to my knees as I cried out in pain, I heard branches breaking and suddenly someone came crashing through the underbrush and a man stood there breathing heavily.

“Bellamy! We have to help her, she saved me.”

I chuckled humorlessly, of course it be him. I had been the one to rush to see to his wounds and now he was rushing to mine.

“Hello... knight.”

I watched as the world spun and went impossibly dark as Bellamy rushed to my side to stop me from hurting myself more. I felt my head land in his hand as he cradled it, my eyes closed as he held my cheek.

“Hang in there doll. Stay with me.”

He pulled me into his arms and I whimpered in pain, my stomach burned and I could only guess that the weapon was poisoned, but I knew I would be fine but it still ached and throbbed with each agonizing breath and movement.

“What happened?”

“She saved me from those grounders-”

“Those-” I wheezed out on a pained breath “-are...not...grounders.”

I clenched my eyes tightly as I felt a surge of pain as my wound throbbed, it pulsed the pain through my entire body.

“Who were they doll?”

“...monsters...”

I hissed as I felt someone touch my very tender side, I heard a gasp and a whispered Bellamy, he was quiet but his grip on me tightened.

“Bellamy... we need to bring her to Clarke.”

“We can’t.”

“But she doesn't look like a grounder! It’s also dark and its not like she will be seen that well, and she saved me and that's why she is dying. We have to bring her-”

“We can’t bring her to Clarke because she isn't at camp. When the bracelets fried Finn ran out of camp and Clarke followed after him.” 

A tense silence hung in the air around us, they actually think I am going to die.

“....I am no Clarke, but I worked in medical till they threw me in the skybox.”

Bellamy seemed to relax, I only think this because his previously tensed muscles became slightly less... tense. Bellamy gathered me up in his arms, careful to not hurt me and I’m thankful for the blanket of night that covered us so he didn't see my cheeks, as I flush in embarrassment. He carried me as if I was a small child and as if I weighed nothing, when I know I am not at all light. I have muscle and flesh and its not all taunt and ridged, I wasn't lean at all. I was curved and thicker then most of the other female warriors, but this just proved to me how strong he was. I felt a cold chill rush over me but that was just a strong breeze. I shivered and leaned into Bellamy more, his warmth replaced the cold quickly and he held me tighter to his chest. This was very different for him and I knew this, before I would of thought him to leave me to die, or kill me himself. Yet... here I am in his arms as he carries me some where for the girl, which I finally recognized as the one from before, Katerina, to save me.

“Bellamy, where are we going?”

“There is a cave nearby, she wont make it back to camp with the way she is bleeding.”

I smiled to myself at this, of course he would have a plan, but I’m confused at the underlying tone of worry in his voice. Why would he be worried? It shouldn't matter to him whether I lived or died. Right? I opened my eyes and looked up at Bellamy, he was looking ahead with a stern face. I studied him, looking at the freckles that to me seemed like stars splattered across the sky of his skin. They littered his neck and chin, probably his entire body. I thought about what it be like to touch all of those tiny stars and what constellations littered his skin, I was enthralled with the thoughts of running my fingers over his skin trying to connect all of the tiny little dots on his body. Suddenly he looked down as if sensing my stare and he smiled at me, his eyes held concern but he hid it well, I smiled shyly at him as I starred deep into his eyes, and yet again I was trapped by the painful beauty hidden in the depths of his soul.

“Hang in there doll, I wont let you die tonight.”

He whispered this, but I think he was talking to himself more then he was me, but still I smiled at him and nodded. Soon enough we reached the cave, Bellamy had Katerina go and gather wood to start a fire, he stayed with me and laid me down, then he laid beside me. At first we sat in silence but then he broke the silence.

“I should probably wrap your wound so you don't bleed out.”

I simply nodded and sat up a bit while taking my shirt off, Bellamy looked surprised as I took off my shirt and tore off a large strip and began to dress my wound. He starred at me as I wrapped it tight and grimaced, I smirked at him and laid back down.

“I have survived worse with less help. This is but a scratch.”

He looked so amazed as he continued to stare, I could feel my face flushing and again I'm thankful for the mostly dark night that covered the cave, it did have a hole where some moonlight had filtered in, I was also glad for the dark so he did not see the scars and markings that mark me a monster, at least I don't have any kill markings... with those it would litter my entire body. I grunted at the pain in my side because of the way I was laying, Bellamy noticed this. He wrapped and arm around my shoulder and leaned me down so I was laying in his lap. I was very surprised at this and became tense.

“Relax doll, or you are gonna hurt yourself more.”

So I tried to become relaxed, till Katerina came in quickly and began to get working on the fire. Soon this dark place would be filled with light and they would see. They would see all the flaws an scars. All the imperfect markings. All of the things I want to hide. I stood up with much effort, even though Bellamy was trying to make me sit but I didn't want to. I didn't want them to see the horrible things littering my body. I could hear Bellamy stand and then the dark was chased away by light. I heard a gasp and I felt the tears begin to build. I heard whispers then footsteps, someone had left. I tried to fight the tears as I felt eyes on me, studying me. They saw the things I hated most, the markings of abuse, of constant battle, of imperfections, of pain... I flinched when I felt warm fingers brush my back, they quickly retreated, but then came back. It was like a gentle whisper like touch on my back, they traveled against the scars marring my lower back, and slowly trailed upwards. I knew soon the fingers would come upon the scar marks that resembled wings, I knew the unspoken question hung in the air... so I decided just to get it out of the way.

“Where I came from... we would use scaring to symbolize those in power... or of importance. My people knew me as death because I had showed the signs... when I had my first vision of... death. I was now the Angel of Death... I just needed my wings.” 

“How old were you?”

I shivered at the husky voice, I now knew it was Bellamy who was tracing my wings and causing my flesh to break out in goosebumps. I now didn't shy away from the comforting touch.

“I was eleven, a year before I had run away, and before Kierra’s father...”

I heard a sharp intake of breath, I felt the tensed fingers on my back and I tried hard not to flinch away from Bellamy in fear. That part of my life is over, I was no longer the child who was forced to grow up, I was no longer the child who was abused for being alive, I was no longer this weapon they tried to use, I was no longer there. I was here, I was much older, much stronger. I felt the fingers become palms, I felt him feel the feather like brand in my skin.

“I’m so sorry...”

I chuckled humorlessly, I looked at him from over my shoulder.

“Don’t be. I am strong because of the things I have survived from, learned from. I am not the same as I was before and that might be a good thing.”

“Why?”

I turned around fully and starred him in his eyes, he looked into mine and starred back, I could see everything in his eyes, but I don't know what I was looking at to be able to understand exactly what I was seeing. I could see his sadness, his anger, his sympathy... I saw it all.

“Because if I hadn't left... I would be more of a monster then I already am. I would of killed all of your people before you could blink. I would have done such horrible things with a smile on my face, I would of...”

My voice wavered and cracked, my sentence died on my lips as I got swept away by the dark thoughts that swam around my brain causing my eyes to flood and spill. I was no longer standing and facing Bellamy, I was on my knees sobbing. I was hugging myself as I thought about the atrocities I have committed and might of committed, about how I would of been used as the perfect little weapon. The best assassin. The best monster. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up and I see how I feel right now mirrored in Bellamy’s eyes.

“You, are not a monster.”

“You don’t know me, you don’t know what I’ve done...”

He looked at me sadly, he gently wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled me into his embrace with his other arm. He held me tightly to his chest and took my hair out of the messy ponytail from earlier and began to stroke it while he still cupped my cheek. I was stunned by this, he was being so soft, so gentle, this was not the Bellamy I knew... but I liked it. I liked it a lot. I leaned into his touch as I rested my head on his chest. I didn't know how long this would last so I wanted to enjoy it as much as I could, I felt like I could stay in his arms for eternity... but I couldn't. I cant get to close to him, I can’t love him. I don't love him. I can’t love him because he will get hurt, or worse he could die... just because I love him. There are people out there who would want to destroy me any way they could, and killing Bellamy... I don't know. I felt the ache in my heart and I knew I was lost. I looked up and I saw him looking down at me, I looked at the freckles splashed across his face and again compared it to a star littered galaxy, they covered most of his face and few were low enough to grace his plump, soft looking lips. It was wrong of me but I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to lean down and connect us by his lips, to see how soft they are, to see what it might feel like to kiss someone, to feel something more... He was leaning down slowly eyes trailing up and down my face, I was slowly moving closer to him. We were so close that I could feel his warm breath fanning across my lips, my lips felt dry so I slowly traced my lower lip with my tongue, Bellamy watched this the entire time, I almost brushed his lips with my tongue because of our close proximity to one another. I felt his breathing pattern change, he was now shaking slightly and breathing heavier.

“Bellamy...”

I had whispered his name, and in doing so our lips brushed together briefly. I felt a rush as they did, his lips are so soft... softer then anything I have ever felt before. I quickly became addicted with that pathetic sample of his lips, I wanted to feel his lips again and again, and more then that slight brushing. I wanted to smash our lips together and get lost in the feeling that it would bring.

“Yes...”

He whispered, getting closer to me. his lips brushed against mine again but it was more then that. When he whispered yes, his lips dragged across my own, prolonging the contact that still ended much to quickly for my liking. His lips were so close, all I had to do was lean forward just a little more and our lips will be pressed together, right now our noses were brushing as Bellamy had his head angled just so, so all I had to do was lean forward. I could feel his hands back on my back tracing the wing like scars and I shivered into his touch, breathing out shakily. I could feel my eyes closing as I leaned into his touch, as he traced my scars with his delicate fingers, he traced me as if I might break. I was shivering in desire, I needed to stop this... but I wanted this. I wanted Bellamy... But I was pulled from that by the sound of fast approaching feet and snapping twigs. I flinched away from Bellamy and broke from his embrace, my trance snapped and I looked away from him as Katerina came crashing in the cave with a bag of things and more wood.

“I came back as fast as I could.”

She called out breathing heavily, I turned and smiled at her gratefully. She slung the bag off of her shoulders and began digging through it, as her attention was back on the bag I looked over and saw Bellamy looking at me with this dark look in his eyes that made me shiver and think many things I probably shouldn't. I smiled at him and he smirked back, I’m sure I still have desire in my eyes because I still don't have my breathing under control yet.

“You should go back Bellamy, with Clarke already gone they need you at camp.”

My smile faltered, but of course his people would need him. They are dependent on him and Clarke. I turned away from him but not before I looked at him one last time to see his confusion.

“You both should go back to your people. I will be fine.”

“No. Absolutely not. I will not leave you here alone-”

“I will stay with her and help as best I can with the wound. I owe her my life.”

I rolled my eyes, they are acting as if I was a child who needed to be watched. I was stronger then they think I am, after all its been awhile since I got stabbed, since I was bleeding heavily... and I’m not any paler then normal or weak.

“Holy shit!”

I turn and see Katerina’s eyes impossibly wide and Bellamy looks pale, which is odd because he has much darker skin. I look at where they are gazing and I see my pants are sticking to me and are a deeper and wetter color then normal.

_**“Fuck.”** _

I quickly take off my pants and see that even my underwear is coated in the warm ruby substance, and my legs are tinged red, I need to close the damn thing. I tore off the wrapping that did absolutely nothing and grabbed a large knife from my pants and quickly step over to the fire and place it on stone surrounding the fire, I let the blade hang in the flames and rushed to my discarded pants and dug out a small box of things.

_**“Fuck, where is my bag?!”** _

I dig through the small box and pull out a smaller circular metal container. I tear off the lid and dip my finger into the healing paste and spread it around the wound, I hissed as it began to foam and turned a rustic color.

“What the hell-”

I blocked out the noise of voices shouting concern, I pressed my palm against the wound applying pressure and glared at the knife still heating up. I dropped the tin and quickly grasped the hot knife and moved my hand off the wound before I pressed the hot metal against my cold flesh. I bit back my growls of pain as my teeth sunk into my bottom lip, I clenched my fist around the hilt as I waited for my flesh to stop searing, when it was done I gently pulled the blade away from my side as I let out a shaky breath. I looked up and saw Katerina looking at me in awe an Bellamy... was no where to be seen.

“That was... intense.” 

I chuckled as I looked at Katerina, the flames danced around her face casting shadows that bring out her eyes. She smiled up at me as she got to her feet, she stood before me and handed me a pile of clothes. It was some simple pants and a large shirt, it looked to be a mans... 

“Bellamy went back to camp but he said he would come back to check on you in a bit. The pants are mine, I took a guess but we are about the same size and most of the other girls in camp are lean little things.”

I smiled at this as I began to walk out of the cave, she rushed over to me and stopped me.

“Woah, were do you think you are going?”

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled,

“When I put on clothes, I am normally not covered in blood... especially my own. You are more then welcome to come with me to a nearby waterfall, its warm and very relaxing.”

She blushed and looked down at her feet,

“Right, of course you would want to wash the blood off...”

“I would like if you came with me, this way you aren’t alone and so we could protect each other.”

She seemed to think it over and shrugged, she followed me out into the night towards the forest. Lucky for me it was a comfortable evening, but where I am from... the cold never got to me. We walked in silence till a thought came to mind, Katerina was in the woods crying about Murphy, she was also very upset when he was being hung but I don’t think anyone could watch someone hang with out looking away or crying a little, but I heard Clarke and Bellamy banish Murphy at the cliff... could it be...

“Katerina, I have a question if you will...”

She looked over at me and nodded, I nodded back and thought about how I was to word this.

“When you were alone in the woods... you were crying. Crying for the one you call Murphy. Many of the others did not like him, at least not enough to cry over his punishment.”

She was silent, her jaw clenched, her eyes glaring ahead of her. I feared I insulted her but she didn’t seem angry with me.

“I should of stopped him. I’m his... was his.... it’s all my fault.”

She was shaking, not in rage, or excitement... but in a sadness I have never seen before. She was sobbing so hard it was taking over her body. She thinks she is responsible for his actions? She blames herself for what he has done and what has happened to him... Why would she do that for him? Then it hit me in the heart. She loves him... Of course she does! I just now remembered seeing them around camp together, how he would smile at her, how she would watch him from afar, how he would hold her at night by the large fire in the center of their camp. How she was the only one to truly make him smile, how they teased each other and laughed together... and now he is gone and she thinks its because of her. I turn quickly and pull her tightly to my chest and hug her as she sobbed, she had her fists clenched and resting just beneath my collarbones, her head buried in my neck. I held her tightly as I dropped the clothes to the ground to hold her better, I allowed her to sob into me as I rubbed her back trying to calm her with one hand while with my other hand I ran my fingers through her hair, something I do for Kierra whenever she is upset. I just stood there holding her in my under clothes and let her cry. I felt eyes on us as I scanned the surrounding area, then I saw him, of course he wouldn’t of left her all alone with me. I smiled at Bellamy as he stood watching from behind some trees, he looked shocked to say the least. I suppose he thought he would never see the day where one of my people would be comforting one of his. I nodded at him softly so I didn’t disturb Katerina, Bellamy’s jaw dropped. He thought I couldn’t see him from where he hid but he hasn’t learned to truly hid among the forest and to act like a part of it. Katerina pulled away and wiped at her eyes, she took a deep breath and smiled at me.

“That is the second time you let me cry on you...”

I smiled at her and gently brushed a tear off her cheek,

“Hopefully it’s the last, but if it’s not... you can always cry with me, and I will hold you so you aren’t alone when you need someone.”

She smiled at me gratefully and looked down at the forest floor, she saw the clothes I had discarded and began to gather them up as she did I looked to where Bellamy was standing... only to see he wasn’t there. 

“Here you dropped these.”

I look back at Katerina and smile at her as I take back the clothes from her out stretched hands, we continue walking.

“You can’t change the past, so don't let it enslave you. You can’t stop someone from doing something when you have no idea they are gong to do it.”

Katerina nodded to what I was saying, she looked deep in thought and sighed. I let her swim in her thoughts, I said what I needed to anyway. We were getting close to the little spring that I had mentioned. It was a small pool that was rather deep, it was fed by a medium waterfall that would spill down into the pool and from there trickled down into smaller pools farther down. It was beautiful. The waters edge glowed blue from some radioactive flowers but it wasn’t so radioactive that we would die or get sick from it. It just made the flowers glow a brilliant blue, then the moss like plants under the water would glow if you stepped down on them, it was.... magical. When we reached it I smiled as I heard Katerina gasp in awe and wonder, her reaction was the same as mine when I first stumbled upon this place. it was shrouded by a large willow tree, the branches hung a little above the water but it only framed the outside of the pool and no branch was beyond that. I placed the clothes on a large smooth flat stone and took off my underwear, I laid those down next to the relatively cleaner clothing. I brushed aside the willows branches and began walking into the cooling water. I sighed in content as the water slowly covered my body, I watched as the blood that had yet to dry was mixing with the water and was floating away, being pulled away gently by the overflowing pool current.

  “Hey Banshee?”

I turn when I’m about waist deep, I see Katerina looking down at the ground rather nervously.

“Yes?”

She looks up and into my eyes, she looks determined, yet scared.

“Why are you helping us? Why did you save Jasper? Why... why did you save me?”

I smile at her as I think about what to say, I run my fingers through my hair and try to explain it in a not weird way, at least in a way that would make more sense then ‘I watched you all sleep and since then I vowed to protect you.’ Cause that isn't weird at all.

“Well, I’m helping you and your people because I want to, because it’s the right thing to do, because... because it’s what I do. I protect people who can’t always protect themselves, I try to save everyone who are in danger and can’t save themselves, I help anyone who needs it whether they think they need it or not, whether they deserve it or not. I saved you and Jasper because I vowed to myself that if I could stop someone from dying I would. The ones who attacked Jasper were doing their duty, they thought you to be the monstrous men of the mountain, they risked my wrath by doing so and those responsible will be held accountable and will face a judgement I give. I saved you from the other monsters of earth, Reapers. Mindless savages that kill and eat everything... and everyone.”

She was quiet as she watched me, I held a blank yet grim face as she studied me in the low light.

“You aren't lying...”

“I have no reason to lie.”

I smiled at her and she smiled back, I turned around again and walked a little farther into the water till it just barely lapped at my shoulder blades. I closed my eyes and slipped under the water, it rushed around me as I slowly sank down. I relished in the feeling of the water, my sense of calm was quicklyreplaced by irritation. My hands brushed over my upper thighs and I felt the bandages covering my upper thighs. meaning the bandages on my shoulder/back area are still there. I undid the bandages on my thighs and winced, I rushed up above the water and took a breath, I opened my eyes and saw Katerina through strands of hair covering my face, she was warming her hands by a small fire she had created. I began walking out of the water towards her, she looked up away from the fire and smiled at me, her smile soon disappeared as my thighs became visible. She looked away blushing an back at the fire, I knew she was trying not to seem intrusive by asking me too many questions, but I also know she is curious. I walk over to her and place the wet bloody rags on a stone close to the flames, I reached around and caught hold of the bandages on my shoulder and began unwrapping it.

“The markings on my thighs are self-inflicted.”

She looked up at me so quickly I was afraid she might of injured herself, she looked shocked as she starred in my eyes trying to see if I was being serious or not.

“...why would you do that?”

“Why does anyone do things? For many different reasons. Why I do things, are reasons I hope you never know or understand.”

She looked lost in thought and nodded, she had a sad look on her face and I thought about comforting her but... I'm still naked, so words would be best.

“Do not be sad for me, instead be happy that you don't know why, be happy that you have better experiences then I do. I am happy for that, and besides I use that knowledge to help others, because I’m just who I needed when I was in that situation.”

She nodded with a thoughtful face, as she thought about what I said I walked back to the pool and descended into the cool water, I listened to the sounds of the crackling fire and smiled to myself as I skimmed my fingers over the surface of the pond. I stifled a groan as the water reached my thighs, this pond is often used to heal wounds because of the plant life in it, or the herbs I purposely grow in the water are meant for healing. I sigh as the slight sting eases away and feels warm, like a blanket of furs being draped over my body. I don't feel the sting as my newest cuts dip below the waters surface, I smile to myself as I wade farther out.

“Hey Katerina... tell me what its like, to be surrounded by the stars...”

I keep wading deeper into the water to clean off, I hear her chuckle so I turn and look back at her over my shoulder, she smiles and has this thoughtful look over her face.

“It’s beautiful...”

I listened intently as she spoke of the Ark and the twelve stations, I listened as she told me about all their rules, as she spoke of the planets and the comets, of their books they have and of all the people. She told me that her nickname was Medic and why she was arrested and thrown into this thing called a “Skybox” at least that's what they called their prison. She got arrested for helping Murphy’s father... she was thrown in jail and Murphy’s father was executed. Her and Murphy also had a ‘history’ as she said very ominously, which even I knew meant that they were together in some way, but I didn't want to press it. As she told me about her life and growing up in space I finished cleaning the blood and dirt off of my body, I was so enthralled by the tales she spun and I could picture every image she talked of, she was very good at telling stories. I got out of the water when I finished washing off and looked at the clothes that Katerina had gotten for me,

“Bellamy told me to get you clothes, we don't have much so its mostly my clothes, and I only had spare pants... the shirt belongs to Bell. He instructed me to do so, which is not so surprising. Bell is a bit of a hard-ass but, he cares about us.” 

I nod and smile, it figures. Bellamy will always care for his people... but I feel like he has a secret, he is older then the others... All the people in the dropship are below eighteen, but Bellamy seems older then that, he seems closer to my age than the young adults he leads, as I look at the clothes gathered I realized there was no underwear.... I looked around for mine but didn't see it, or my clothes.

“Kate-”

“You are looking for your clothes, I washed them.... but they aren't dry yet so...”

I smile at her, that was kind of her. She didn't have to do that, but she did.

“Thank you, you didn't have to-”

“You’re right, I didn't. I wanted to, you did save my life and it almost cost you your own.”

No it didn't.

“I just did what was right, and if I had the chance to go back and do it again, I would.”

She smiled up at me and I smiled back. I got dressed in the pants she had gotten me, she was right about us having similar bodies because her pants fit me perfectly! The pants were black and slightly faded, I believe the material is called... denim? Then I picked up the large shirt, it was a light blue color... it felt soft as I held it, I eased it on and I smiled at how small it made me look, like Kierra when she was five and she had put on one of my few dresses. I breathed in through my nose and was hit with a new scent, it was strong musky scent, it was also smoky, like freshly chopped wood in a fire, it also had another sent but I’ve never smelled anything like it, but it had a hint of copper and other metals. As soon as I finished dressing Katerina put out the fire, she brushed her knees off and looked up at me,

“Alright, lets go back to the cave.”

I nod and we begin walking back to the cave in relative silence, we walked close enough to brush shoulders once in awhile but it didn’t bother me, I also don’t think it bothered her because she didn’t move away. I smiled softly to myself as I heard the sounds of nature like a haunting song, the melody soothed over my soul as I took a deep breath an let it out, I felt at ease.... which never lasts long. I took a shuddered breath as my warm body turned to ice, I felt my hands shake as my legs went weak, my knees began to buckle and I fell to the forest floor clutching my necklace tightly. My other hand clutched at the forest floor, my nails dug into the earth, my eyes shut tightly as I was overcome by a vision.

_~Vision~_

_I was stomping through the forest floor, I was searching for something frantically, I felt as though if I didn’t find what I was looking for... I would die. Someone was going to kill me, a lot of someones. I crashed through trees as I searched and searched... I knew it was close, but where is it? I came to this man made clearing and breathed a sigh of relief, I found it. The it being a small ship, it was considerably smaller then the dropship. I looked around as I got closer to the ship, it looked old and was burnt in some places, I walked over to the front and looked shocked, inside was a girl. She was in a strange... thing. She had head trauma because she was bleeding from her hairline then I wasn’t looking at her. I was looking at my reflection. I saw the guilt in my eyes, the hair that hung in curls that tried to hide my shame... I open the door and I-_

_~End~_

I gasp for air as I feel someone shaking me, I look around and see nothing familiar. I begin to feel panic closing around me like a hand around my throat. Breathing became impossible as I tried to figure out who I was right now, my brain is in a race with my heart as I struggle to remain calm. I hear shouts but I can’t understand what is going on, I can’t understand what is being said, I can’t understand anything. I close my eyes tightly trying to will everything away, to will it all to stop... then suddenly reality is beating against me, I feel hands shaking my body, I hear a female voice calling out to me in a panic, I remember I am The Banshee, I remember seeing Bellamy’s face in shattering glass. I open my eyes and see two panicked shadowed brown orbs frantically searching around in my own.

“What the fuck was that?!?”

Katerina was horrified and I felt slightly bad, she has yet to see anything though. I look at her grimly and just shake my head.

“You aren’t ready for that yet, an I am not ready to say anything.”

She wasn’t happy about it, but she nodded accepting my answer, she helped me to my feet and I leaned on her a little. She wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me along, at least until my body wasn’t so weak anymore. When we got closer to the cave, so close I could look inside and see a body, it was mostly a silhouette of what seems to be a man. My breath caught in my throat as I saw more of the man feeding wood into the fire, as the fire spat and became more lively the body came more to light, the light bathed across his face in a soft orange glow, his eyes are a mix between something soft and something harsh. Eyes that look like rich ember tree sap glazing over deep brown  rugged bark, or soft brown earth being pelted by heavy rains, or a rich deep dark honey swirling with flecks of cinnamon... his eyes were painfully beautiful. Half of his face still hid in the dark as he warmed himself by the fire, his skin shown like a tan starlit sky, his strange jacket dark yet light, blueish grey, yet black. Katerina walked to the cave and Bellamy stood up, he was tall compared to his people, but short compared to mine. I still stood at the mouth of the cave looking in, I couldn't move, more like my body wouldn't move because I still stood starring at Bellamy. This is not good, I can not allow them closer then I already have... this is very unhealthy, not like other choices in my life have been any better. I shook my head trying to clear it of any thoughts that involved a certain person from the sky. I walked into the cave and Bellamy gave me a wary smile, I gave him a nod and a small shy smile.

“Is that one of my shirts?”

I looked down at the light blue shirt that seemed to swallow my torso, then back up at him.

“Yeah, I don’t have any extra shirts and you were the next closest to her size cause of the half starved kids and scrawny bean poles.”

I chuckled a little at the sass Katerina had, she had her hand on her hip as she starred at Bellamy almost daring him to object and tell her she shouldn’t of done that, he smiled and nodded at her. He turned his head and looked at me, he looked from my feet to my eyes, I looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed.

“It looks good on you.”

I felt my body heat up under Bellamy’s watchful eyes, I smiled slightly and nodded bashfully at the compliment.

“Thank you...”

I looked up at him, he stood facing me with a strange smile... a smile that made me feel...for lack of a better word, strange, like my body was on fire. It wasn't like I was burning and screaming in agony, it was more like my body was flooded with a fire like warmth, like my blood was roaring with the strength of the fire devouring the wood, my skin probably flushed as if the flames licked me, I felt a surge of tingles bloom up from my toes and flood through my body making me shiver just slightly. The tingles seemed to stop and settle in two places, my heart and my abdomen. I looked away from him and walked back to where my things were scattered over the cave floor, I began packing them away, I heard whispers from behind me but I didn’t want to intrude on their conversation so I tuned it out. I instead thought about my vision. Who was in that ship? Why did Bellamy have such a deep feeling of panic? How many sky people are out there? I stilled when I heard no noises, I turned my head slightly and out of the corner of my eye I saw him leaning against the cave, he was staring at me. I stood slowly, I looked down in front of me and saw my hunting knife... I choose to leave it on the floor. When I stood fully I turned and faced Bellamy, he had an absent look in his eyes and a small smile gracing his lips. I felt this pull, something was drawing me to this man... and it was also driving me slightly crazy. I let my eyes drift over the visible freckles on his face, drawing invisible patterns and connecting the scattered stars on his face, trying to make constellations. 

**Don’ t be fooled by him Banshee... he has many lovers awaiting him, some lay waiting in his bed...**

That broke the pull. I exhaled and the warmth I felt receded like a tidal wave and was replaced by a tsunami of pain, anger, and shame but mostly anger. I refuse to be another lover to someone who takes many. I must of made a noise or something because Bellamy was no longer resting against the cave walls, he was in front of me looking at me curiously. He reached for me but I leaned away from his touch, much to the dismay of my body. I took a few steps away from him, I needed the space, there is something about Bellamy that draws me in, I want to understand it and that means understanding him, getting to know him... trusting him. I need to stay guarded so I don’t fall for this man of the sky.

“You must get back to your own people, they will need a leader since Clarke is off comforting that... Finn, Take Katerina with you for I need no watching and my wound is not grave.”

I was colder than intended but I was hurt by what I had learned, of course I knew Bellamy entertained many girls in his tent from the times I sat in a tree and watched over their camp. I just never paid it any real thought or attention, how I wish I had. Bellamy also noticed my icy undertone and was visibly more confused, but his face became guarded and he stood straighter and a little tense.

“Why does it seem like you just want me gone as soon as possible?”

I couldn’t but think about saying, maybe because I do you man of many lovers! But I didn’t, I just shrugged and turned away from him and stared at the fire. I heard him let out an angry sigh and heard his footsteps receding when I had another thought...

“I saved her...”

I meant it as a whisper but he must of heard it because he paused in his steps.

“Saved who?” He also whispered,

“The little girl, Charlotte. My brother took her to my camp because she can no longer be among your people for obvious reasons.”

“Is she okay?”

“She is going to be fine, I will protect her and my people will welcome her in because she is under my protection, but I think it best your people continue to think her dead, I want no harm coming to her. She will also no doubt change because I will be raising her and teaching her, she will of died a child of your world and be reborn a child of mine.” 

A thick silence hung in the air, I thought he had left but I hadn’t heard his footsteps continue out of the cave. I looked deep into the fire and watched as the flames licked at the wood and danced in the air above it, I was entranced. 

“...Thank you.”

I was a little startled, I turned around and saw him nod at me and then turn back to the cave opening and continue walking away from me. 

“You’re welcome...” I whispered to the empty air and crackling fire. I sat still starring after Bellamy long after I could no longer see him, I sighed and turned back to the warmth of the fire. He will go back to his camp and be welcomed by a lover, I began to wonder who they would look like. Would it be a male? I don’t think he has taken an interest in any of the males at their camp, so its probably a female. Does he like younger girls? Bellamy is a few years older than the eldest of the hundred who came down. Does he like thinner girls? I liked down at myself and sighed. I was not thin at all, but at least I like it that way. Does he like girls with short hair? I touched my hair, I have hair that reaches my lower back when it is not in a ponytail or braids, or anything else. Does he prefer hair color? I Looked down at my hair, I run my fingers through my ruby locks. Does he have a certain eye color preference? I groan an shake my head of these thoughts. It matters not to me what Bellamy prefers in his lovers, I will not change for a man or a woman, at least not intentionally.

 ** _“For fucks sake! Get ahold of yourself.”_** I growled out angrily as I shoved away from the ground and stood facing the entrance of the cave glaring out into the night sky. I sighed angrily and walked out into the dark, I looked up at the sky and watched the stars, and suddenly I was at peace. I’ve always loved the stars, they’ve always amazed me. When I was a child, Lincoln and I would climb up the tallest building or tree and look up at the stars pointing out different shapes in the stars. Lincoln had found us a book containing information about the stars and shapes they make, we studied the book as we looked for the constellations… making up some of our own as we searched. I turned away from the shimmering sky and back towards the cave, I watched as the flames flickered around the mouth of the cave. Suddenly I’m reminded of my vision, of Bellamy running through the woods, desperately crashing through the overgrowth. I had to stop him from killing the girl in the pod. What little I know of him, he will come to regret it. I quickly rushed about gathering my belongings and trying to put out the small fire, all while thinking up a plan to stop Bellamy from killing the girl. As soon as I was done in the cave I walked out into the night and looked up once again at the stars, as I scanned the sky and began walking again I saw something odd among the stars, it was shimmering like a star but moving quickly… I gasped as I saw it getting closer and closer, it was no star, it was the girl! I ran after the small pod, I knew I was in a race against time and a life depends on me winning. I raced through the forest as fast as I could, I wasn’t hearing anything but my soft breathes and the wind rustling through my hair as I propelled myself forward. I know Bellamy was already on his way and he was a lot closer.

**Run Banshee, run to save your precious sky people.**

I knew my actions involving the sky people would upset my people but I didn’t expect the spirits to be angered, because they know me better than most but still of course there would be dissatisfaction even among the dead, but none of that matters, I save who I can when I can. I ran for some time but I had to stop when I no longer knew where I was, I had quickly figure out which way to go… but I have no idea where I need to go, I just know I have to get to the girl before Bellamy does. As I stopped and took a deep breath looking around the forest as I heard raised voices, one female and one male. I quickly ducked down and crawled silently over to a tree, the voices got louder as I got closer to the tree, I peered from around the trunk of the large tree and saw Octavia arguing with someone, I couldn’t see who it was but I knew as soon as he spoke again.

**_“Just go home!”_ **

I watched as Octavia jerked backwards as if being pushed, she became more angry than she already was,

“You always wanna play the big brother huh? Well, guess what? Jokes on me. You’re just a selfish dick.”

I could feel the sting of her words, I really should not be listening or seeing this.

“I did this for you, to protect you. If the Ark finds out we are alive, They’ll come down. And when they do… I’m dead.”

Why would he be dead? I know the hundred are their criminals… but Bellamy is too old to be one of them… They are mostly children under eighteen.

“What did you do?”

“I shot him… I shot Jaha.”

Who is Jaha? Who ever he is, it must be someone Octavia knows because she is instantly in shock.

“I found out they were sending you to Earth. I couldn’t let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal, do this. Kill him. And they’d get me on the dropship. And I did it.”

“You killed the chancellor?”

“He floated our mother. He locked you up. He deserved it”

There’s that word again floated… and Chancellor? Jaha? I remember Murphy and Wells fight on Earth, he called him privileged and… and the Chancellor’s son! BELLAMY KILLED WELLS FATHER! I gasped as quietly as I could, my heart was racing, I could feel a pain that didn’t belong to me…

**Dad….**

I turned away from the fighting siblings and saw the sad, dead eyes of Wells Jaha…

“Wells…” I whispered, my voice filled with melancholy. His head turned to me, his pain radiated off of him like heat waves off of the drop ship, nearly invisible but clearly felt. I heard branches breaking, and turned away from Wells to see Octavia backing away from Bellamy, and then running the other way while Bellamy stood there a second then ran off in the other direction. I wanted to reach out to him but, I didn’t know what to say to him… so I let him go. I waited as I leaned against the tree for a moment, looking at the saddened Wells, who just stood there, slightly visible among the forests, he was very transparent, I could see right through him.

**Go save Raven… and look after Clarke for me…**

I nodded at him as he turned away from me, I jumped up to my feet and raced after Bellamy, I had to stop him. I raced to a clearing where small trees were destroyed and broken, I see Bellamy at the ship already.

“Bellamy stop!”

I see him jump away from the small pod and he looks very shocked to see me.

“Doll? What are you doing here? “

I approach him and the pod, hands raised in surrender to show I come in peace.

“I had a vision Bellamy… a bad one. I won’t stop you from destroying the radio, but please… don’t harm the girl. You will regret it more than destroying the radio.”

He looked shocked and he paled,

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You aren’t a murder Bellamy, you don’t like killing people and even when you do it takes a toll on you, so please-”

“I… I won’t doll.”

I smile relieved and but my hands down, he faces the pod and opens the door, I see him pause and hesitate, and I hold my breath… but breath out when he cuts out the radio and closes the pod, he turns and looks to me, he seems uncertain.

“I will follow you if you like, you look like you could use the company.”

He licks his lip nervously and looks down at the radio in his hands, he then looks back up at me and nods.

“I could do with an angel following me.”

I smiled and felt a faint blush creep up on my cheeks, he took off running and I followed beside him while we ran. It was in relative silence, it was almost nice… but Bellamy was visibly upset. I wonder what he is thinking about, maybe the fight with his sister? Maybe the thoughts of killing someone? They only one that knows is him. I looked over at him while I was running, I could see his guard was up, I could also see him thinking a million different things, things he didn’t like to think about.

“Take a picture doll, it’ll last longer.”

I quickly looked away from him, but not before I saw him smile just a small bit.

“How would I do that? I don’t know what a pig-turn.” I say innocently, but I know what a picture is, I also know you get pictures from a camera, but I want to distract him from the dark thoughts swimming around his brain. I glanced over at him, he was shaking his head chuckling. I smile at this, I’m glad I can make him smile and laugh. Watching them, he didn’t do it much… he was always strict and stern… maybe that’s why he had many women in his bed, it was a way to relieve stress… or maybe I’m trying to come up with an excuse for why he sleeps with many women. I shouldn’t be doing that, it’s not my place to do that, Bellamy is a capable man, he isn’t married to anyone… I think…. I hope.

“-doll?”

I blink and I realized I had stopped walking while I was thinking about Bellamy, I looked up and blinked. He was a little bit ahead of me and looking back with a small smile.

“You didn’t hear a thing I said did you?” He had mirth in his words and his small smile grew to a small smirk, I smiled slightly and shook my head.

“I said if I ever find a camera I will show you what a picture is.”

I thought about telling him I know what a camera and a picture is, but I decided I want to know how he would show and/or teach me about those things.

“I think I’d like that…” I say, my tone was my flirty than I had intended it to be, but Bellamy didn’t seem to mind or notice. I walked towards him and he waited for me, when I got next to him he nodded at me and I nodded back. Then it was back to running to wherever he was leading us. We ran till he suddenly stopped and looked around, I heard the soft sounds of water, maybe a small river or creek? Bellamy ran in the direction the water sounds were coming from. I now knew what his plan for the radio is, he is gonna throw it in the water. As we got closer the sounds of water grew louder and louder, probably a fast moving river. We broke through a tree line and stood at the water’s edge, at first we just stood there, staring at the water. I looked at Bellamy, he was looking between the radio and the water, debating with himself over what he should do.

“Knight-”

I reached for him and that’s when I saw the decision cross through his mind, he felt the weight of the radio then threw it as hard as he could into the river, it landed making a large splash farther down the river than where we stood.  
“Let’s go.” Bellamy’s tone left no room for argument or conversation, I nodded at him and we took off running. We were running back the way we had come, suddenly my knees became weak and my body shaking, as I was falling I called out to Bellamy. My nails dug into the dirt as my vision went hazy.

_~Vision~_

_People were running and screaming, I took a breath and suddenly I was choking on a black cloud, smoke? I look around me, walking in place and I gasp and gag, I gasp in horror at the sight before me, a village of people is up in flames, people are burning alive and running for their lives. Houses are burning, children are crying, people lay dead in the streets. I gag on the stench of burning flesh and hair, on the sharp inhale of thick smoke. The world is red and black. How did this happen? Where is this? I jump back and fall to the ground as a horse tramples through the path i was standing in, I feel tears sting my dried eyes as I watch the beast burn and cry out in pain. I look around in horrified shock, and then I see something shining among the flames… something odd. Then I am no longer in the burning village, I am standing above a clearing looking down at a girl who falls down a steep hill, she cries out in pain as she hits rocks and small trees, every bump, very skid, she cries out in shock and agony. I gasp as she hits the forest floor below the steep incline, the girl… she… I know her! She is one of the sky people but I can’t see who!  
_

_~_ _End~_

I choke on the air as I’m pulled back from my vision, I am shaking and sobbing all while trying to inhale as much clean air as possible.

“Doll?! Talk to me! It’s okay, just calm down…” Bellamy’s arms wrap around me as his voice calms my franticness, I grip his arm tightly as I try and stop my body from rocking. I can’t even close my eyes without seeing the burning horse, but I can’t have them open without seeing the unmoving girl on the forest floor… picturing her with dead eyes.

“Shhhh… it’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay….. Just, breath doll.” His voice is like a warm blanket, I cling to it. He holds me, and rocks me gently, I calm down faster than I have ever done before. I take deep steadying breaths.

“That’s it Angel, just breathe.”

I nod, and just keep taking those deep steadying breaths. I stand on shaking legs, as Bellamy helps me stand. I look at him and he gently wipes the tears from my face.

“I-I need… I have to go. Something, something awful is going to happen!” This is the first time I have ever felt so exposed, Bellamy looked deeply into my eyes, we stood in silence and then he nodded.

“Go Doll, someone needs a guardian angel.”

I smile at this, he holds my face, gently rubbing his thumb along my cheek. I lean into his touch just a little while longer, then I back away slowly and begin running in a direction away from the one we were walking in but not back to the river.

_**“Please spirits… guide me.”** _

**You are going the right way, but you know you can’t save everyone…. People are going to die no matter what you do.**

I thought about what the spirit said, and I know I need more guidance than what I gathered from the spirits… I know the girl and the people in the village are in two different places, and I know just the person. I looked around the area of forest I was in. I took a deep breath, then whistled a high pitched tune. I wait, rather impatiently… then I feel it, the small shaking of the ground. I smile as I look around me, I see this fast moving creature heading for me. I turn slanted and start running parallel to the creature. I whooped out in a small war cry and leaped sideways launching onto my horse, Hades. She is a horse black like tar or a burning coal and her mane and tail red and orange like a raging fire, eyes like the embers left over from a ravenous fire that left little flames behind, her body is armored by pieces of metal that fused and melted into her skin, the metal is a coppery gold color, possibly tainted from her blood. I wouldn’t be surprised if most of her skeleton was made up of metal. I gently petted her neck as we galloped through the forest.

_**“We have to find Lincoln, we must prevent hell from breaking loose on Earth Hades!”** _

She neighed and began going faster, I held on to her mane as we trampled over everything in our path. Time was of the essence and we must be quick to act. I felt the wild beating of Hades heart as I felt her pulse thunder, I felt the massive power she is capable of as she ran, Hades is a wild storm that can never be tamed, knowing this I will never try to tame her. We respect each other, and the power we have, but I know should I need her I only have to call her and she will come to my aid, as I will for her. As I will for Baloo, as I will for Cerberus. We came upon the small well hidden camp Lincoln and I had shared while I grew up, where he still lives. I jumped from Hades as she slowed down, I called out to him slightly out of breath and slightly panicked as the sun was starting to set.

_**“Lincoln! Brother? I need you!”** _

I was pacing walking along the outside as I waited impatiently for Lincoln. I was going back to Hades, when I leapt back onto her back, Lincoln came out with his weapons raised.

_**“Banshee?!”** _

_**“Lincoln I have no time to explain, you must go to a place I will draw for you so you can save a girl.”** _

I quickly opened my bag and took out my drawing pad and sketched down the place I had seen.

 _ **“There is the place-”**_ I said handing him the scrap of paper _ **“-she will be laying at the bottom if she isn’t at the top. I must go now, I will explain when I come back!”**_

I yelled out and Hades took off again, the sun was set and I now had to save a village I have never seen before and save all I can. I closed my eyes and leaned back on Hades so I was slanted facing the sky with my hands out stretched, my legs the only thing keeping me on Hades as she storms through the overgrown plant life. I whispered to the open blackening sky,

_**“Spirits… guide me to the place I need to be.”** _

I waited as the wind whipped around me, cutting and stinging at me with its chill. Then the air turned warm, it caressed my body and held me in a warm embrace, I opened my eyes quickly and grabbed a hold of Hades mane as she reared up and gave out a strange cry. I gasped as I looked around me, trees were aflame and destroyed. I saw a large hole in the ground and a shiny metal… thing in pieces at the center of the hole. I looked up at the sky and saw two other metal things in the sky, rapidly falling back towards the Earth.

_**“Hades! We must be swift!”** _

We raced off towards the direction the metal things were going in and I felt the fear of failure setting in my body and sinking deep into my bones.

_**“Please Hades! We must be faster!”** _

But I felt it, the scream slowly building. We were too late. We came upon a ridge that overlooked the village, it was aflame. People ran around screaming, children were crying, animals calling out in panic, homes falling to pieces, women crying out in agony as they cradled someone close to them, men yelling in anger. I felt my knees give out as I look up at the sky as a cry ripped from my throat. I clawed at the earth as I screamed, all I could think about who would attack innocent people? Why?


	6. My Brother The Healer

 I wanted the screaming to stop, I wanted it to stop so I can rush down and help those still alive, I wanted the screaming to stop so I know there are people still alive. I was stuck starring down at the once beautiful and peaceful village as it became charred and destroyed, I watched as the animals ran around in a panic, some on fire, some wounded and bleeding. I hear the shrill cries of children who are lost and very afraid, I hear the wails of those who have found their loved ones dead, I hear the grunts of pain as thick black smoke billows into the sky, the air is thick and putrid as the stench of burning ...everything fills the warm air. My scream has died down to a pitiful whimper as I get to my feet and stumble down the hill,

 ** _"LEAVE THIS PLACE! GET TO SAFETY! I AM THE BANSHEE AND I'VE COME TO HELP!"_** I yell out as I stumble down the hill, I see the people turn to me and they call out to one another, they will grab what they can and await me and others on the hill where Hades still stands looking down at the horrid sight, awaiting my call. I reached into my pants and pulled out a strip of cloth that I tied over my nose so it covered the lower half of my face so I could breath easier, as I was abought to head into the burning village a women called out to me. I stopped and turned facing her and away from the fire.

_**"HERE! CATCH!"** _

I see something shimmering as it sailed through the air, I reached out and caught it, I turned back towards the light and saw it was goggles made of scrap metal, it was a copper/brass with cogs and gears and some spikes along the side of the... outside eye part? I put them on to protect my eyes. the inner part is some kind of material that I'm not familiar with, but it will prevent the metal from burning my face. I rushed in to the village and called out to see if anyone was close by, but I didn't get an answer, all I heard was the sounds of a crackling fire and wooden support beams giving way and snapping. Every where I looked I only saw something burning or burned, I kept calling out trying to find someone... anyone. I was giving up hope but then I heard something over the roaring fire, it was coughing and crying! I turned around in a small circle tuning out everything but the quiet coughs and muffled crying, I saw a half collapsed hut and almost looked pasted it but a small movement drew my attention. I ran toward the house as fast as I could, I ran past charred corpses and jumped over flaming logs, I had to get to them before the house collapsed on top of them! I skidded to a halt outside the collapsed doorway, it was partially covered save for a small hole towards the top.

 _ **"HELLO! IS SOMEONE IN HERE?"**_  I called out desperately, there was no point in going into a mostly collapsed building and chancing it will collapse on me when there could be others who need my help but die because I got stuck. I was turning away from the door when I heard a small child crying for their father.

_**"Hush young one, everything will be alright! I will get you out of there!"** _

I looked around the shabby place, the front side is caved in, I paced around to the back and found a large hole I could easily slip through, which I did. I looked around the dark and burning place, searching for the small child.

**He is hiding under his sisters crib.... his name is Mykah.**

I looked over an saw the spirit of a man I did not know point across the room, I saw a blackened crib that was probably once white, the blankets inside of it were pulled down to cover the underneath.

 _ **"Mykah?"**_ I called to him, I saw the blankets move slightly. _**"Mykah my name is... my name is Banshee, I'm going to get you out of her and back to your parents okay?"**_

I walked over to the crib and as I was I saw a body of a man, at first I was worried it was the boys father and the spirit, but as I got closer to him to check, his chest was moving slightly and he had a faint pulse. I was presented with a choice... who do I pull out first, the dying man or the child. I would not choose, I will do both. I looked up at the ceiling of the house, it wasn't too badly damaged, I have time. I went to the crib and brushed aside the blankets, I saw a small boy holding onto a small baby... the baby wasn't moving.

_**"She was crying... but she stopped when I went under the blanket like papa said."** _

_**"Can I hold her please?"** _

He nodded and handed her over to me, I held her close to my chest cradled in my arms, I was wrong. She is moving, but like the man... it was just slightly.

_**"Mykah I need you to listen to me very carefully, I'm gonna get you and your father, and sister out of here but I need your help okay?"** _

He nodded and crawled out from under the crib, I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him as a holder, I placed the baby in the makeshift sling.

 _ **"I need you to go out through that hole right there-"**_ I pointed him to where I came in from _**"-and go to the large hill where everyone else is waiting okay? Then you tell someone who is strong to come down so they can carry your papa up the hill. Do you understand me? I will leave him away from the fire but I have to keep searching."**_

He simply nodded, and I told him to go quickly but to be careful. He rushed out of the house and I watched him leave, then I turned to the man, first I made sure he was still breathing, he was. I grabbed one of his legs with my left hand and grabbed one of his arms with my right, I hoisted him on to my shoulder and grunted under his weight, but I would be fine. I could carry three men on my back and shoulders, maybe even four if it was life or death, and right now it was his life and I won't let him die. I started for the hole in the wall, I heard the sounds of fire and the shifting of logs, I look up and see the support beam about to no longer support the house up.

 ** _"Well... shit."_   **I growled to myself, I ran for the hole and I knew we both wouldn't fit, but if I got him through now I could get out after him, so I slide him off my shoulders and threw him through the hole with as much strength and care as I could, and I watched as he landed a good feet on the other side of the house out of immediate disaster, I took a few steps back trying to get a running start. I braced myself and took off, only to try and stop myself as a large beam crashed down and took some of the ceiling with it covering my escape. I grunted and looked towards the sky, I began looking around for any other possible routes but I wasn't seeing anything and this house was going to collapse soon. I was wasting time thinking about how to escape! I kept looking around for an escape but I just couldn't see one and began panicking, then I heard voices.

 _ **"BANSHEE!"**_ Someone called out to me, it was startling to say the least, I thought everyone was on the hill.

 _ **"I AM HERE!"** _ I shouted back, I could hear people walking around the house I was currently trapped in they paused and then I heard them circling the house, they began to talk amongst themselves but I couldn't make out the words. Their voices were all around me, it made me think of the spirits all having something to say so they say it all at once. I began to cough, I tried to suck in air but only got smoke I fell to my knees as I struggled to breathe. I tried to think of a way to get air, I know I read about it somewhere, maybe a book I rewrote... something about smoke rising and maybe breathable air is left close to the floor, it was long ago and ironically the book was burned and hard to decipher and rewrite. The flames got larger and kept trying to devour me, I could feel the heat surround me as the smoke tried to suffocate me, even as I felt like I was inside of a cooking pot I felt a cold sweep over me and my body began to shake.

**_"Oh for fucks-"_ **

_~Vision~_

_Running. Gasping. Panting. Fear._

_I looked around me, I was running through the forest, I wasn't alone._

_We were being chased by something we couldn't see._

_We had stopped, we were lost, trying to breathe._

_They were picking us off._

_Leading us into traps._

_I was roughly tugged off my feet, thrown on to the ground. I looked up and saw a warrior of Trikru, I looked into the slightly rustic sword and saw my reflection._

_I saw dark freckled skin and wide brown eyes._

_~End~_

I sat up quickly and gasped,  then suddenly sucked in a pained breath, my hands flew to my back.

 ** _"Momma! She is alive!"_** A small voice cried out, I looked at the small child confused, they ran out calling out for their mother still. I took in my surroundings and saw I was in a small tent, it looked hastily thrown together but the bed I laid on was firm yet soft covered in soft furs. I looked down and saw my body mostly covered by furs, my stomach and part of my upper back were covered in white strips of cloth. Obviously I was bandaged but... why was I bandaged? I looked at my hands and saw that they were cleaned and my arms... I'm guessing I was washed and then bandaged.

 ** _"When we finally decided on how to get you out-"_** I looked over at the tent opening and saw a woman around her late thirties wiping her hands with a red blotched cloth _**"-we found you pinned under a burning support beam, you were whimpering and calling for someone."**_ I felt my eyes go wide and my face felt as if it was on fire, she smiled at me and walked closer to me, she sat on the edge of the bed and smiled so kindly at me I was filled with a warmth that is hard to describe.

 ** _"What did I call out?"_**   I asked, my voice was hoarse and gravelly and I could taste smoke on my tongue and feel it in the back of my throat, she pointed to the right of me and I saw a metal cup, my face must of shown my skepticism of the liquid inside of the mug, or it was my hesitation but the very motherly woman laughed,

 ** _"It wont kill you, I didn't stay up all night trying to keep you alive just to let my work go to waste."_** I smiled at her gratefully and took the metal mug in both hands and took a small sip, but when the cold water slid past my lips I took deep demanding gulps of it and drank it rather quickly, I heard her laughing, it was a deep hearty laugh that makes you want to laugh along. I shyly put the cup back and smile at her awkwardly.

 ** _"Mykah! Can you come here please?"_** She called out after her laugh died down, she was watching me the entire time as she called for the little boy I had saved earlier, I looked to the tent opening as he came rushing in, I watched as he jumped into the woman's arms and sat on her lap smiling up at her. Mykah had dirty blond hair and his eyes were a spring green, his mother had short tree bark brown hair and matching green eyes.

**_"I didn't think much of you before, but tonight... You saved everything that mattered most to me. I owe you so much-"_ **

**_"You owe me nothing, I just wish I got here sooner."_ **

**_"I do owe you, you got here sooner than the men and women the commander sent. You got here in time to actually do something, they are just standing around or looking at the giant metal things that fell from the sky."_ **

**_"Do they know-"_ **

**_"They say its from the sky people, that they are trying to start a war."_** She sounded angry and all I could do was scoff, she seemed to glare at me looking at me much differently now and holding Mykah protectively.

 _ **"I watch the sky people, I know a few of them. They don't want a war, they didn't even know that there was life besides them on Earth until Trikru attacked one of the people I was watching."** _ I watched as she relaxed slightly, she let go of her son and sent him off, he ran out of the tent.

 ** _"You know them?"_ ** She sounded curious, I looked at her and she didn't seem like she was on guard instead she looked genuinely curious. I felt a small smile form on my face as I look down at my hands and nodded.

" ** _I do... they are good people who are just scared. Our people didn't make the best first impression..."_ ** My smile fell as I thought about what they did to Jasper, she reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked up at her and saw her sympathetic smile. She got up and walked to the tent entrance, she was walking out and she turned to look at me.

 ** _"Your clothes are on the chair, oh and...when we got to you, you were calling out for a knight and a bell."_** With those as her parting words I smiled, of course I would call out for Bellamy. Wait... Bellamy! I had completely forgotten about my vision! I rushed from the bed pausing briefly to hiss in pain as I rushed to redress, I saw the copper goggles sitting on top of my bag with my clothes and I smiled. I put them in my bag and got dressed as quickly as I could and rushed out of the tent, I looked around and saw a gathering of people outside the tent, they all looked at me in awe and... they bowed. This gathering of maybe thirty to forty men, women, and children all on a bended knee before me. I was very, shocked to say the least, as I passed by they all called me an angel of hope, and guardian... and thanked me, I walked through the parting of the people and looked at each and everyone I passed, all of them praising me and thanking me. When I got to the very end I saw a young woman standing beside Hades with a small basket. She gave it to me and bowed, I nodded to her and turned to look at all the people who where once on their knees. They all smiled at me and I smiled back, I placed the basket between Hades wide shoulders and then jumped up, I grabbed the basket with one hand and Hades mane with the other.

 ** _"Good luck Guardian, and may the sun never rise without you."_** It was Mykah's mother who spoke to me, I nodded at her and smiled.

 ** _"Let us ride Hades..."_** I must save Bellamy, or die trying... and I can not die. I put the basket into my bag before Hades began to gallop away, I grabbed her mane as she picked up her pace. I took a deep breath and felt her heart racing through her neck, our hearts beating in time of each other fast and erratic.

"Please..." I whisper into the night "Please keep him from harm." I could hear the desperation in my voice, it was strange, I've never been so scared of losing someone. I have to find him, I have to be sure that Bellamy doesn't get hurt. In my vision I remember seeing daylight, but that isn't much comfort considering the sky is starting to become brighter. I felt dread seep into my very soul, I was shaking and... I felt tears falling down my cheeks, Let go of Hades with one hand and felt my cheek, it was wet.

 ** _"Hades... I can not lose him. I can not lose my knight."_**  As if sensing my desperation Hades went even faster, I clung to her as tears stung my eyes and became like ice as the wind whipped my hair and tear stained cheeks. The trees where blurry and the world rushed behind us as Hades raced through the forest, my heart raced inside my chest but sank to the bottom as if it was solid metal sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Never have I felt this way about someone before and... it terrifies me. To think I've known him for such a short time... but watching over them made it feel like I've known them for much longer, I feel like I know them, know them as I know Desdemona, Lincoln, and others close to me. I close my eyes and face the sky as I still cling to Hades and plead to the night sky.

"Please... keep him safe, keep him alive..."

 As we rode through the forest guessing the way to go I heard a female scream in pain, it sounded familiar to me but I couldn't place it... then suddenly my head was filled with images of water... and something that lived in the water, something dangerous... and then it hit me like a mountain man! Why the scream seems to be familiar and why Bellamy would be outside of camp by himself. Octavia. Which means she was the one who fell down that hill! I turned Hades towards the location the scream sounded from.

"We must ride faster then the sun can rise Hades!" My voiced filled with dread and dripping in desperation... it sounded foreign to my own ears. I cold feel my body shaking anxiously... or maybe that was from Hades as her movements shook the very earth as we thundered through the eerily quiet forest. I could feel the tension in the air, it clung to every thing, the dust in the air, the hairs on the back of my neck... and it clutched my heart in a death grip, beating erratically or not at all. As we got closer I could hear soft whimpers, and I realized we were right outside Lincoln's hidden home. I jumped from Hades back and watched her continue on thundering on. I raced into Lincoln's home and called out to him frantically.

**_"BROTHER?!"_ **

I raced through the stone hall way and came crashing into the main part of his cave, and saw Lincoln towering over a girl lying on the stone floor. I saw the soft movements of her chest rising and falling with the signs of breathing, I relaxed slight at the sight of a dirty and bloodied Octavia breathing. I turned my gaze to my older brother as he watched the girl laying on his floor.

 ** _"I now understand..."_** His voice was husky, probably from a lack of use, but it also held something else in it... but I'm not sure what it was.

**_"Understand what? How to give your sister a heart attack? Or maybe-"_ **

**_"I understand why you protect them."_ **

**_"...oh?"_** I couldn't withhold my shock and curiosity from showing in my voice as well as I was with my body language.

He simply nodded his head yes, then looked at me and smiled... until his smile vanished and he rushed over to me and grabbed my face.

 ** _"What happened? Why do you look like you walked through a burning building?"_** Even though his voice was full of concern and worry I couldn't help but chuckle and smile to myself,

 ** _"Actually... it's more like the burning building walked on me..."_** If looks could kill, it seems I didn't amuse my brother but it amused me.

 ** _"Damn it Banshee, you must be more careful!"_ ** I knew he only wanted what was best but he was starting to piss me off.

**_"Oh yeah, its all my fault that a burning hut fell on me after I saved an unconscious man and two children."_ **

**_"Banshee... that's not what I meant."_ **

**_"Well what did you mean brother?"_ ** I snarled at him **_"It's not like I can die or anything!"_**

 ** _"THAT'S JUST IT! YOU HAVE NO CARE FOR YOUR OWN LIFE!"_** I watched something snap inside of him, his eyes darkened and he glared at me.

 ** _"AND WHY SHOULD I? I'M A MONSTER MY LIFE IS MEANINGLESS!"_** My voice roared like Baloo, my body rigged and ready to snap. It's not often that Lincoln and fight or get into screaming matches... but when we do, it takes everything out of me to fight with the one person who has been there for me my entire life. I could feel the fight draining out of me, Lincoln will never see the true monster inside of me because all he sees is a scared little girl.

 ** _"YOUR LIFE IS NOT MEANINGLESS!"_** I have never seen my brother so angry, his body was shaking in rage, his breathing was ragged and quick. His voice was like thunder booming and shook around the cave walls.

**_"...But I AM a monster..."_ **

**_"No, you aren't."_ **

**_"...yes, I am Lincoln. I have and always will be a monster, no matter how many lives I save..."_ **

**_"Sister..."_ **

Lincoln reached out for me but I turned away from him, I looked down at the floor and saw Octavia laying there... I was forgetting something... then my throat felt as if something was clawing me for the inside out and I collapsed to my knees and screamed. My eyes blown wide as I threw my head back and screamed to the sky. My heart was thudding in my chest like a steel bar banging against sheets of metal. I wasted time, and because of me someone is dead. I could see the sky through my blurry tears, it was much lighter out, the sun already started it's ascent into the sky, I struggled to my knees. I could feel Lincoln reach for me but I shoved him off, my scream turned to whimpers as tears cascaded down my face. My only thought was Bellamy. I stumbled over my feet feeling along the ragged cave walls, I could feel the rocks slide through my palms but I felt no pain. Once I was outside I took a deep breath and tried to steady my shaking body, I closed my eyes and opened myself up to the earth and the spirits.

**This way...**

I looked to where the spirits sounded from and saw no one, the spirit wished to remain hidden so I must go blind. I walked in whatever direction the spirit sounded from being guided by the dead to save lives. I could feel the brief warmth of the sun peaking from behind the trees foliage. As I walked I begged for my scream to not be for Bellamy, for it not to be one of the people from the sky. Over my begging and the spirit I could hear other voices, muffled yells and cries, fast foot falls and breaking branches. I stopped and opened my eyes, I looked around me and saw only trees and plants no other signs of life. Then I caught a glimpse of fast movement out farther in the distance some feet from where I stood, I saw a member of Trikru running parallel to something... like it was hunting something, then I fell to my knees and cried out a wail as my fist bounded the earth, this time I saw the ghost because it ran toward my scream. I had seen this boy a few times, his hair red but not very deep, more of a coppery earthy light red color. Blood falling from his chin and he had holes in his chest, his shirt soaked through with blood.

**Help me! Help me!**

"Who are you? Who is with you?"

**This is all Bellamy's-**

"Bellamy?! He was with you? Is he alright?!"

**They stopped... I kept running and Roma...**

I growled in frustration, his death was still to new he was in shock and not comprehending anything because he still hasn't realized that he is no longer one of the living. I rushed away from him running in the direction he came from, it wasn't long till I found his body stuck in a trap.

 ** _"I'm sorry. Your fight is over."_** I whispered this as I shut his eyes, I looked around and heard another scream, it was female and cut short. I kept my lips shut and swallowed the scream ripping its way up my throat, I knew I was much to close to both Trikru and the people from the sky to let out a scream, I ran faster pushing my body harder.

"-GET IT OVER WITH! COME ON! WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! YOU WANT TO KILL US-" I stopped running, I looked around and I saw them huddled together, I saw Finn and Bellamy trying to quiet Jasper and a girl with them looked right at me, she looked terrified!

"BELLAMY!" She cried out to Bellamy and they all looked around, as did I. There were a few Trikru warriors on what looked to be all sides of the little group. The were hunting them... but Bellamy was trying to find Octavia who is with Lincoln. While I was standing around the Trikru hunters began rushing toward Bellamy, I roared in anger.

 _ **"IF YOU DARE HARM ANOTHER ONE OF THEM I WILL HANG YOU BY YOUR INTESTINES!"**_ All heads swerved to look at me as I ran out from my spot that semi hid me, first I looked at Jasper, Finn, and Bellamy. Bellamy was tensed until he saw me, he breathed out as if he had been holding it. Finn backed away from me scared and I rolled my eyes at that, Jasper had this crazed look in his eye and he didn't really seem to remember who I was and the girl hid behind Bellamy. "I'm sorry I could not help your friends, but I will not let them harm you now." The girl clearly seemed confused by this and Finn was no longer hiding, he stepped closer and looked at me in awe. I could still hear the rushing of feet as the Trikru ran towards us, but as I listened closer I heard the drawing of a bow string, and then I heard an arrow be loosed. I stuck my hand out in the air and caught the arrow swiftly from the air and crushed it in my hand. I whirled around and settled my glare upon the one who still had their bow drawn.

 _ **"DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?! I WILL KILL YOU."**_ My voice shook deep in my throat as I slowly slipped into the monster I can become, the monster inside of me that I am afraid of. I pulled my sword from my back as I walked to stand in front of the sky people, I roared at them with all of my might, with all of my anger, with all of my fear. I felt the earth shake under my feet as I gripped my sword tighter, feeling my knuckles turn white. I glared each and everyone one down that surrounded us, at least the ones in my view. _**"DO YOU KNOW ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"**_ I felt my throat become scratched at the force of my yelling, the edges of my vision turning red as the blood lust began to take over me and turn me into Death the taker of lives. They all began charging towards me, rushing with their weapons raised ready to fight... and die. Suddenly I heard the sound of the fog horn. I kept my eyes on my enemies as they searched around the sky and ran away. I could feel the power of Death coursing through my veins, my senses heightened, my body felt like a bow string pulled tight and ready to snap.

"They're leaving." I could feel my body begin to relax, the red haze leaving my eyes. I loosened the grip on my blade and exhaled slowly, I felt my body trembling in rage.

"That horn. What does it mean?" I felt as if I stood under a waterfall in winter that hadn't completed freezing. The horn. Lincoln. Acid fog. I turned around and looked into Bellamy's eyes, I could see my emotions mirrored in his gaze. Panic.

"Acid fog." I watched Finn ripping something from his bag as Jasper and the girl looked around, the girl was afraid and Jasper was in a wild panic.

"We have to run." The girl said, Bellamy only gazed at me, starring straight at me.

"No time." I looked at Bellamy a few moments more and then tore off into the forest, I heard Bellamy call after me but I heard the others stop him. I didn't have a vision about this so I know no one will die. Very few have a signal horn, but that one sound like my brothers. I felt the world sway as I fell to my knees, my vision blurred as I gasped for air suddenly feeling like I was suffocating.

_~Vision~_

_I felt light, weightless. I looked around me and saw the inside of my brothers cave. I looked down at my hands confused... I saw my hands. Yet they weren't solid. I looked like a spirit. I was now more confused, then I hear shouting and fighting, it was also like spirits, they moved slowly and looked like colored dust or ash dancing as silhouettes of people. their voices sounded like they we're under water but it was staggered and echoing, they spoke and it came out as a whisper but then it was shouted and rang through out the cave. I couldn't make out all the were saying... but what I did understand terrified me. I heard Octavia screaming, Lincoln grunting, Bellamy yelling, and a pained grunt that came from Finn. What the shadows showed was my brother fighting Bellamy, Octavia huddled on the floor then Finn with my brothers knife in his chest... then my brother hit over the head with someone standing over him._

_~End~_

I gasped as air rushed back into my body, I blinked as I tried to look around me and get feeling back into my body, I saw the forest floor right next to me, level with my face. I tried to sit up but felt the dizziness increase, I couldn't move with out the world swaying but I needed to go save my brother. I staggered to my feet and felt like I was going to vomit out my stomach and my head felt like a sword is sawing through my skull. I fell down to my knees and began crawling, clawing at the earth and pulling my body in the direction of Lincolns cave. My mouth was dry and tasted like dirt. I felt something tingling at my skin as I looked at the darkening sky and felt the tingle of electricity in the air, it clung to my sweaty skin like moss on trees. Something bad was coming with this storm and it was going to change something... but I don't know if its good or bad. I continued dragging my body, till I felt well enough to stand on my own two feet and stagger my way through the woods. I felt drained and afraid... the last time I felt like this..

_~Flashback~_

_Cold. All I felt was cold. A cold so cold it burned. A loss of feeling, in everything but my need to push on... to keep moving, keep running from something._

_~End~_

I kept going, I needed to. Lincoln needed me to. I was moving so slowly, but I couldn't move any faster. I felt the first drops of rain splatter across my face, at first it was light but suddenly its like the sky tore open and unleashed its wrath and fury upon the world trying to wash it clean. By the time I got to Lincolns gave I was soaked down to my bones, I had collapsed in the main part of his cave and I felt like I had the air kicked out of me and my heart plummeted into the depths of my stomach. I couldn't tell if I was crying or if it was just the rain water dripping from my hair into my face as I cried out in the empty and bloody cave... 

 


	7. The Inner Demons

  I looked at the pool of blood and the bloody trail of where a body was dragged, I collapsed to my knees in the center of Lincoln's cave and felt water dripping down my face as I looked around in a daze begging my eyes to be deceiving me, hoping against hope that L is just hiding out in another cave because he was gathering herbs and got caught in the storm... but that is a foolish hope. There was to much blood for him to be okay, Octavia isn't in the cave anymore, and the vision... I felt my heart become heavy yet hollow as it sunk into my stomach. I felt like the walls caving in around me, chocking me. Sitting and staring at the blood on the stone floor taunting me, saying that if I had just been faster if I hadn't involved him if I had just looked out for him like he looks out for as he always has. I failed him. After everything he has done for me, I couldn't do this for him. He has saved my life countless times, yet I couldn't save him. I fell forward on to my hands and stared at the blood smeared floor as my vision became blurry with tears, my body shaking from a mixture of things, the rain freezing my body, my rage at my self-seeping through my pores, the force of the sky tearing itself apart, and my pain filled tears cascading and splattering against the floor.

**It's not over till you scream.**

 I felt like a bolt of lightning touched me and coursed through my blood. My tears no longer fell like the rain as I tried to get control of myself, I slowly rose to my feet and took shaky breaths trying to steady myself. The spirit is right, I haven't screamed yet. I haven't had a vision of his death... but I did have a vision, a new kind that I have never had before. I was like a spirit watching what was happening, no one was killed or even dying when it happened, but Finn was stabbed with Lincolns poisoned dagger, and someone hit Lincoln over the head but then what? 

**Only you can see into the time, only you can know, only you and those who were once you.**

 I felt my head whip to where the spirit spoke and knew my mind must be deceiving me. A woman who looked as if she could be me stood before me in furs with a crown made out of antlers, a woman told only in legend, paintings and stories. I fell to one knee and bowed my head before me stood the spirit of the heda wamplei. The commander of a clan long since wiped out, the clan of death or kru gon wamplei.

**Rise, my child, you must go save the healer.**

 I looked up and saw her turn from me and fade away. I quickly got to my knees and raced out of the cave and into the storm, like an enraged animal or a dumbass trying to right her wrongs and save her brother who is also running away from the fact she has no actual clue who she truly is and her connection to the one kru who became mutated in a way that made them seem inhuman. I can think about that later but right now Lincoln needs me. I raced through the forest as rain pelted me and the wind threw everything it ripped up from the ground at me but I still ran as fast as I could towards the metal box containing about ninety people. I knew the sky people would not be gentle to Lincoln... and I will not be gentle to my brother's murders. I lost all sense of time and location until I was a few feet in front of the shiny metal container that was now my brother's prison. I stalked along the outside of the metal shell and found a tree pierced through one of the sides, and then I spotted a weakness some sheets of metal out of place at the top of the shell. I clambered up the tree unafraid to make noise because it would only be drowned out by the storm... and the yelling from inside. I slowly slide through the hole and hide behind hap hazardously stacked with nets as extra cover. I surveyed the area and saw something that had me in both shock, rage, and disbelief. I saw Lincoln tied up, his arms stretched out to his side, his legs chained to the floor but what had my eyes filling with a red haze was seeing my brother beaten and bloodied sagging against his bonds but trying to stand strong. I saw people standing around him, I could only get glimpses of them but I knew exactly what they were doing. I watched as they tortured my brother, I heard his grunts of pain, but what I couldn't stand was this girl who I had seen once, the one from the small pod. Wells called her Raven. She ripped something from the walls and she struck them together and I could hear the electricity sparking.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing him something new."

 I gripped the box till my knuckles turned white, my jaw clenched as my body flooded with a rage that burns hotter than praimfaya ever could. I knew Lincoln would not give in, I know what a stubborn ass he can be, torture does nothing to our people. Our very existence is surviving pain. I could hear my brother and Raven, she was saying something harshly and he was grunting in agony. They wanted the antidote and they were willing to kill him for it. I watched with hate-filled eyes as the lights flickered because of the way Raven was torturing my brother, her voice angry and desperate saying something about someone being all she has when Octavia screams out no more while holding Lincoln's knife, then something happens causing Bellamy and Lincoln to respond as I see him rush forward against his bonds and Bellamy yell something at Octavia

"He won't let me die."

 I felt my heated body turn ice cold. She must have used the poisoned blade on herself! I become panicked and ready to leap out of hiding to ease this chaos when Octaiva rushes towards Lincoln and brushes Bellamy away, she falls to her knees in front of Lincoln and does something I can't see, but I see her body moving and Lincoln following her movement, she would look up to him after what sounds like metal tapping rapidly against metal. She is having him show her the antidote without words, I see her raise a bloodied arm with a vial in her hand up to his face and he nods, its quickly given to Clarke who rushes away with Raven. I watch on as Bellamy tries to comfort Octavia who angrily shrugs him off, he slowly backs away from her and looks to my brother who is looking at Octavia... who is starring back at him. The atmosphere is extremely tense and quiet. No one speaks a word. It's so quiet I can hear that the storm is passing, my fear for Octavia's life has passed and now I am only worried for my brother, and I have a new found hatred for Raven. I don't know if I could ever forgive this. I watched as the slowly left, Octavia never taking her eyes away from Lincoln and he never let her out of his sight, Bellamy made one of the others up there stay and guard Lincoln as he to climbed down the steps, after some time Clarke came up to check on Lincoln, she pulled something from his hand and I watched the way he watched her but soon his eyes left her to someone coming into the room, but back to Clarke who was trying to clean his wounds. He would not let her, his trust in the sky people ruined... and I don't blame him. She tried to reason with him but he fought against her, till Octavia offered to do it, and Clarke let her, and Linc let her clean his wounds.

"I never wanted him to get hurt, Octavia. You have to know that. I just wanted to save Finn."

 I couldn't help but roll my eyes and stop myself from growling in anger, normally I like Clarke but right now I don't. Especially with the bullshit coming from her mouth.

"For the record, you didn't save Finn. That was me. But whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better."

 With those slightly cold and edged words Clarke left. I saw Octavia continuing to help clean my brother's blood off of himself, it looked like she was talking but I couldn't hear her. They kept looking at each other and I saw his hand close on the rag she kept against the hole in his hand, she looked at him and... I watched his lips move and from what I could make out he was thanking her. They just stared at each other for a long moment and I felt like I was interrupting a private moment, but it's not like they know I'm there, but I wasn't the one who interrupted it was the one Bellamy left on guard.

"Did he just say something?"

"No."

"You know your brother doesn't want you up here Octavia, let's go."

 She nodded at him and looked at my brother again then put the rag down and walked away, his eyes following her movement. Then when she was gone he looked at his guard who scoffed, I heard his feet moving but I couldn't see him so he must have sat back down. I could hear more voices and movement outside, my guess is they are cleaning up the aftermath of the storm. Meaning I can't leave yet or they will see me. I have to wait for nightfall to leave, but I will not leave Lincoln to die. I refuse. They will think that killing him is their only option but it's not. For now, I have to try and come up with a plan to save my brother without any bloodshed... even though right now I want to take some wires off the wall and show them down Raven's throat. I quietly crept from the stop I was in so I wouldn't be in a puddle of water and crept inside a large empty box, I needed to sleep today has drained much from me and I have a feeling it will drain even more.

_~Dream~_

_Something was wrong. Very wrong. I was running but I was dazed and woozy, my vision blurred and I saw these angry people surrounding me hurling such hateful words at me calling me a monster. I was trying to run from them I couldn't seem to get away, they followed me. They hurled accusations at me. They wanted me dead and I wanted to die. I want to make things right even if it means paying with my life. I owed them blood and only mine would be sufficient payment. My life was meaningless anyway, I am worthless. A criminal. Murder. Monster._

_~End~_

 I was jolted awake hearing the sound of what I assumed to be a hatch of some kind opening very heavily,

"Did you talk to the Ark?" I knew that voice anywhere, Bellamy.

"I told Digg's mom the news, John's dad. I'm supposed to talk to Roma's parents later." A male voice said this, I couldn't put a face with the voice so I am going to assume I don't know who is speaking.

"Thanks for doing that. I owe you."

"Telling all these parent's that their kids were murdered by grounders, I just wish I could say we were getting some justice." I bit back my scoff as I rolled my eyes, if both our people would get their heads out of their asses they would see how similar we are, considering the main grounder thing is blood must have blood, but I won't allow them to take any more of Lincolns.

"We're not killing him." 

 I will admit I was shocked hearing Bellamy say this, but I didn't dare hope he would actually see reason and release my brother. It was quiet for a little while till I heard the other boy's voice say something in a mocking tone but it was too muffled by the box, but then I heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh and then a thud followed by groans... but they didn't sound like Lincolns.

"Get out of here Miller, get yourself cleaned up." I heard the sound of someone stumbling to their feet and then heavy footsteps and what I assume to be a hatch closing. After that was said I couldn't hear anything but I waited with baited breath to hear if anything else would happen... and nothing did, at least I thought that.

"I know you can understand me, maybe you don't... say things the same but I know you understand." Bellamy's voice seemed louder than what it must have been, he seemed to talk in a hushed voice but it boomed in the mostly empty room. "I've met one of your people, she talks a lot." Ouch. Truthful, but ouch Bell. "I want to talk about that book of yours, but I have a feeling you won't.-" I tuned him out after that, he seemed to be just talking to himself at that point because Lincoln may as well be a fleshy wall, he won't say a word to them probably never will. What I do hear is Bellamy leaving because it was time to shift the guard for the night. I wait for what seems like hours till I hear the faintest sound of someone heavily breathing. I slowly and carefully open the box I was in and slip out of it as stealthily as I possibly could and see that the guard was lying with his back to me on a box directly in front of mine. I carefully and slowly move directly behind him on the other side of the box he leaned against and reached into my pocket for my little box, I gently lay it on the floor beside me and grab out a cloudy blue vial and a moss sponge. I pour out two drops exactly and lean over the box and hold the moss under the boy's nose, I watch as he breathes it in, I dip my pinky nail into the moss and gather some of the liquid on my nail and then gently rub it near the boy's nostrils. I wipe my nail off on his shoulder and gather up my things and put them away stepping out of my hiding place. I look up and see Lincoln sleeping as best he could be tied up like that. I quietly crept over to him, in fear of waking the sky people below us, when I stand before him my heart breaks. Here stands my brother, bloody and chained like an animal prepared for slaughter.

 _ **"Lincoln..."** _ I whisper to him, suddenly his eyes snap open and he stands alert, _**"Shhh brother, it is just me."**_

 _ **"Ban!"**_ His voice hoarse but I could hear the panic in his forced whisper, I grabbed my emergency water flask from my back pocket and unscrewed the top and held it against his lips.

"Save your strength and chastise me later, I only came because I worried about you. I went to your cave and... I feared the worst." He glared at me as he greedily accepted the water, I lowered the near-empty flask and wiped away the water droplets from his chin _**"I will be back for you. I won't let them kill you."**_ He looked at me grimly but nodded, he knew I wouldn't rest till I get him out.  I won't abandon him... and I will kill for him. I quietly walk towards the hole in the dropship and give one last glance to Lincoln. I fight back the tears as I crawl out of the ship, scaling down the tree as thoughts flooded my mind and vengeance shrouded my heart. I had to come up with a plan and quickly, I want to avoid bloodshed... but I will kill them if I must, I owe Lincoln my life. He was the first person to show me compassion and what a family is supposed to be, how a family is supposed to treat you... he taught me I am more than the monster my mother tried to make me. I felt the tears cascading down my face as my feet slapped the forest floor racing away from the dropship fighting away the darkness looming over me. I ran and ran till I was out of breath, I had no real destination or plan to rescue my brother. My legs gave out and I collapsed digging my nails into the ground and wailed and sobbed like a newborn. I have to save Lincoln. I will tear through that camp if I have to, I will kill them all if I have to. I don't want to but I will if there is no other choice because losing Lincoln is not a choice for me. As I cried I could hear something just slightly over my own wails, soft footsteps and the sound of a branch snapping. My head snapped up and to the left as I saw Katerina holding a knife looking right at me. I angrily wiped my tears as I staggered to my feet, she visibly relaxed seeing it was me and then she really saw me, the mess that I am... because of her people. Because of Bellamy.

"Banshee? What is it? Did you have a vision? Are you in pain?" I bit back my bitter laughter, of course, I am in pain my entire life has been nothing but pain and the one person who has helped me heal and make something better of myself is now being held hostage by people I swore to protect. My brother is in danger because of me, because I asked him to help me save the sky people. I was ripped from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, I acted before I thought and pinned Katerina to a tree by her throat. I snarled at her as she choked out a cry of shock and pain, she gripped my arm with both of hers as she searched my tear stained face and I glared at her fear filled one.

 _ **"What have I done to deserve this?! I have done nothing but help you and you betray me! I would kill you all if I could!"**_ I could see my eyes in the reflection of hers, blue sorrow and hate-filled eyes swirling into a deep purple becoming a raging red as the blue disappears... but then I look through my own tears and see her absolute terror, and then I see the monster I try so hard not to be. I release my hold on her and take shaky steps away looking down at my hands in the same way Katerina is looking at me now as she rubbed her throat.  ** _"...I am worse than the reapers. What would Lincoln think of me now."_** I buried my face in my hands and sobbed "I am so sorry..." I whispered not even sure who I was apologizing to, I felt a hand gently laid on my shoulder I looked up through my hair and saw Katerina giving me a comforting smile,

"Bad vision?" She sounded so understanding and not at all hostile or upset at me for what I just did, I was swallowed by such a guilt that I have never felt before. I shook my head no as I felt my rage swirl in my gut.

"Not exactly." I slowly stood up and looked her in the eyes trying to keep my face as neutral as possible. "Your people have done something that there may be no coming back from." 

"What do you mean? Do you know if the other grounders are planning to attack us?! We have to go find Bellamy and warn-" She reached for me as I stepped away from her and scoffed at the mention of Bellamy.

"I am not going anywhere near him or your camp." I said nearly growling at her

"What? You will be fine I will cover you, you need to help us-"

"Like hell I do! Your people betrayed me! I will not help you from some attack that isn't coming because I haven't decided if I'm gonna kill your people for their crime yet!" My body was shaking with rage as I screamed at her watching her as she thought about what I said. She backed away nodding at me with a grim neutral expression firmly on her face as she crossed her arms and watched me with very defensive posture.

"And what exactly was this crime that you want to kill us over."

"You have my brother and if he dies... I will kill all of those responsible for his death and those who tortured him." Again I am reminded of how different the sky people are because of how freely they show emotion, Katerina dropped the defensive posture and showed an array of emotions ranging all over the place but settled on shock.

"Your brother? You mean the grounder who attacked-"

"Who was attacked in his own home and sought to protect himself and acted in self-defense? Did I not warn you I am not like my people? Did I not warn you that I am going against my people and our commander to aid you in every way I can?!" There was a tense silence that hung around us like a heavy cloak weighs on my shoulders. "I will not shed blood... I just want my brother back, alive." I left those as my parting words as the tears stopped blurring my vision long enough to see the pity in her eyes and the grim set to her face as she nodded once in understanding, I turned from her walking alone into the forest as my thoughts tore me from the inside out. I walked and walked aimlessly for what felt like years but was really only hours, my head was at war with my heart and they battled tirelessly about plans to rescue Lincoln and how I could get him free without bloodshed but that seemed... like a fools hope. 

_~Flashback~_

_I was screaming with laughter running through fields of wheat the sun shining warmly on me as I raced through the fields of soft gold tickling me as I paced, my bare feet hitting the warm dirt that sprouted life._

_"I'm gonna get you Ban!" A male voice called out playfully making me shriek out giggles and taunts evading the "snake in the tall grass"  just when I thought I was clever and quick enough I was ripped off the ground and twirled through the air. I gripped the dark arms that held me captive and laughed smiling to the sky as the wind flowing through my hair and the sun caresses my face. I was at peace. I was safe._

_~End~_

I gently rub my stomach thinking back on my years with Lincoln, I know without a doubt Kierra and I would have died if he didn't take us in. He could have left me in the snow. He could have just walked away, but he didn't and I will not leave him to die, I will not turn my back on my brother. I took a deep and shaky breath and calmed the raging storm inside of me willing myself to become centered and strong like Lincoln would be. I had my eyes closed as I tried to tame the storm inside of myself and once I was more controlled and less likely to lash out or cry I opened my eyes with a new determination setting into my bones like the frost gathering in the air... the frost! It will be getting colder soon, not nearly as bad as Azgeda but the sky people don't know the how harsh the climates of earth can be! If I help them find a new camp, someplace warmer... I can sneak Lincoln away in the confusion and chaos! I smiled to myself thinking of a plan that won't spill any blood and I still end up saving Linc! Unless... Bellamy wants to kill him before they move... in that case I convince him to give me Lincoln and say I will dispose of him. It's a long shot but its a shot I must take. Renewed with my plans and other thoughts swirling through my mind working out fail-safe after fail-safe for plans A-Z I make my way back to the sky people's camp. As I get closer to their camp I hear lots of movement so I scale a tree that overlooks into their camp and I will admit I'm amazed, while I was falling apart they were clearing up their camp as well as building a rather strange looking... tent thing? It has lots of colorful cords and metal poles and other odd objects. As I watch over them surveying the surrounding areas I see people running around, there was a buzz of excitement in the air and it made me smile, and curious as to what I missed. As I looked around I saw a few not sharing in the good mood hanging around the camp. Clarke looked distraught and it made my heart ache a little to see her in such a way, I wanted to make her smile like she did not even a day ago to make her feel as carefree as she was walking out of their ship for the first time. Then there was Octavia, she seemed pissed and stressed... and was favoring one of her legs. She looked like hell and I hope Clarke looked into her injuries but at I have a theory about why she is upset the way she is and I'm pretty sure it has to do with both of our brothers. My eyes fall upon Bellamy and I can almost feel the weight he bears as he looks without seeing as the weight of the world crashes down on his shoulders, he also seemed very anxious and twitchy, as I take him in I see Katerina come up to him saying something she must not want others to hear as they huddled together trying to avoid others and they would stop speaking when someone came close. I saw Bellamy grimace and wearily wipe his face, he released a breath and became deflated and Katerina gave him a grim look as he looked to the dropship... I wonder if she was telling him about our conversation. She walked away but still I watched him, he headed towards me and into the forest walking away from camp. I wondered what he was thinking as I silently fell from the tree following behind him as close as I dared, he stopped in a clearing and sighed deeply.

"I know your there doll." His voice was weary but his stance was defensive, so I decided to make noise as I walked into his line of sight copying his body posture. He had a mask up as he looked me up and down. 

"You called?" I said as I walked towards him till I was about five feet away, then I stopped and looked at him. Up close I could see the pure exhaustion weighing him down as he still held his expressionless mask in place.

"The other night I found wet footprints leading to a cargo box on the top level of the dropship, they came from a small hole, that's now been patched up from the outside... and I think you know what I'm talking about." As soon as he mentioned the trail of water that dripped off of me last night I tensed just slightly but forced myself to relax.

"I had a concerning vision. I needed to see if it was true." Not a lie, but not the entire truth.

"Was it?" He was playing with me and it was starting to piss me off.

"I think we both know it to be true Bellamy. We also know it has to deal with cold now dry blood on stone floors and metal tiles." My tone was turning icy as my stance became more aggressive as my anger grew. "Wet footprints and dried blood."

"So Katerina was telling the truth. You went apeshit over your little grounder boyfriend! Well, you wouldn't have to worry about him if he didn't kidnap O and attack-"

"Boyfriend?! He is my brother! Also he didn't kidnap Octavia he was saving her while I was busy trying to save a village that was burnt to the ground from some weird metal tubes that fell from the sky, which has sky people written all over it and he didn't attack Finn, my brother is a healer and would only strike like that out of self-defense and from what I saw in my vision is YOU and friends gang up on him and hit him so forgive me but I think him stabbing Finn is completely justified!" I was furious and breathing heavily as I tried to refrain from screaming at Bellamy who dropped his mask and I saw a glimpse of... relief? Mainly shock and covered by anger.

"Don't lie to me! He isn't your brother-"

"YES HE IS! Just because I am as pale as the snow in Azegada and he is as dark as fresh dirt doesn't mean anything! He is my brother and he saved my life almost nine years ago and raised me when he didn't have to! He is my brother."

"You swear he is just your brother?" I couldn't decipher the look swimming through his eyes as he looked at me searching my eyes for something, but only he knows what he is looking for.

"Are you serious Bellamy?! The one detail you seem caught up on is if you have my brother chained like an animal in your camp? Yes. It is my brother you tortured. Yes, I went crazy and regretfully lost control of myself lashing out at Katerina... but put yourself in my shoes... say it was Octavia... You would-" suddenly my words were cut short as a tan hand cupped the back of my neck pulling me forward as his lips collided with mine. I was in shock, my hands braced on his chest my eyes wide open until I growled gripped his shirt tightly and kissed him back with all the anger boiling under my skin he returned my intensity as we mashed our lips and occasionally clashed teeth till he pulled away greedily gasping for air as he rested his head against mine holding my face in his large hands and then my rage resurfaced. I shove him away from me and glare with all my rage.

"You hurt my brother because he did as I begged him to do."  My sudden anger surprised Bellamy, I watched as he collected himself and saw irritation and confusion swim through his eyes as he tensed his face.

"What?"

"Octavia is alive because of my vision. Lincoln saved her because I couldn't be in two places at once... but I couldn't let her die and I also couldn't try and save people from a fiery death. If you want to torture someone over this then let it be me! Just... don't hurt him anymore... please." At first, I started out angry gesturing wildly and all over the place but my rage burnt out like a small candle and all I was left with was pain and sorrow. I felt warm water fell down my chilled cheeks as I mentally clung to the last shreds of stability I could. I turned away from him as I saw pain and regret cross his face, I had enough of this conversation so I started walking away.

"Doll... I'm sorry." 

"I know Bellamy. I know." I looked at him over my shoulder and saw his crestfallen face as he looked at the ground and I sighed. "Don't worry knight... I don't want to shed any more blood then there has been. We will think of something and get past this." He looked up at me and I offered a small smile and a nod and he gave one back. I turned away from him again and kept walking away, I needed a space to clear my head and get try and force a vision. I walk towards the healing pool with the glowing moss steeling myself for what I must do, the only way to force a vision is to eat some jobi nuts... or death, or getting as close to death as possible... and I'm going to do both. I knew some jobi nuts grow near the pools then all there is to do is drown myself... not the first time and certainly not the last. The closer I get to the location of the jobi nuts... I see a lot of tracks, I knew none of the earth-born come this way and the mountain men couldn't survive this far away from their precious hole, reapers are a possibility but it's very unlikely so that leaves sky kru... but why? My question is answered as soon as I see the jobi plants. Many people have been here, seeing as there is a circle of mud around the outside of the plant and footprints all over the area. Most of the nuts have been harvested but there is still a small amount and all I need is one to hallucinate depending on how ripe the nut is, but for good measure, I take three and walk over to the water. I kneel before the water's edge and wash the nuts off, as soon as my fingers touch the water I become chilled from its temperature. So not only will I drown, I'm gonna freeze too. Great. I stand and eat the nuts as I strip down to nothing but my bandages and underclothes and begin descending into the water. As I get lower the water gets colder... and It forces memories to resurface after years of repression. 

_~Flashback~_

_I stood peering over a balcony looking down at children screaming with laughter throwing snow at each other, I so badly wished to join them but I couldn't. I sighed pouting watching the kids my age having the time of their lives while I was locked inside, a prisoner in my own home all because of my "mother". I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around until a warm gloved hand gently rested on my shoulder, which told me all I needed to know about who was behind me. I looked up into hale blue eyes smiling kindly at me, I gave a weak smile in return._

_" **Hello, strisis how are you today**?" His voice was comforting and warmer than the surrounding area. I shrugged and replied_

_" **Hei biga bro, ai'm as well as can be considering the az kwin**."  This caused him to laugh slightly as he hugged me close, we both have a very tense relationship with our mother who is colder than the icy winds that beat down on the unsuspecting._

_" **Ai know strik bird, ai know. Ba ai don something bilaik will make em better, a gift gon** yu **!** "  I smiled widely fully facing him when he mentioned a gift, he chuckled shaking his head and grabbing something out of his fur coat pocket, it was a small leather pouch. I was staring at it very intently trying to guess what could possibly be in that pouch when he took my hand and gently shook out the item into my palm then waited for my reaction. _

_~End~_

I was shocked out of my memories when I was shoulder deep in the chilly water, I looked down at the pendant that hung just above my chest and cradled it with my left hand gently stroking the stone with my thumb. This was the only reminder of my older blood brother I had, I took a deep breath and cleared my head of all thoughts but my latest vision. I needed to focus or I would have to do this again and I can't feel my toes anymore. I took deep steadying breathes and dived underwater finding the rope tied to heavy stones from the previous times I've done this and slipped my foot into the little loop and tightened it around my ankle so I wouldn't get loose from my thrashing. I closed my eyes after I was done and thought out the vision I had while sleeping in the crate on the dropship and about Lincoln's fate. I didn't have to wait long for the jobi nuts to kick in.

_~Vision~_

_Stumbling around in the woods like a new born dear, crashing to the forest floor. Running. Falling. Crying. The world moves in slow motion as I glide over the earth searching for the one making all the noise. One-sided arguments, all in one voice, a male voice. A voice I know very well. I run trying to find him, he sounds like he is in such pain. He screams in agony and then I see him, his back to me as he sits on his knees defeated begging for death, for an end. I see another male standing in front of him confused but pointing a gun at his head and then he pulls the trigger. I was standing still in shock taking in the sights before me but as soon as I saw his hand move I raced towards the man on his knees but I was too late... I caught the body in my arms as I slid to the floor through the mud cradling the body to my chest rocking him... but it was a fatal shot. Through the skull in the middle of his forehead and I sobbed watching crimson liquid pour down tan freckled skin as I held him to me. I looked up from the tear and bloodstained face to the murderer analyzing every detail down to the pores on his face to how long his eyelashes were. I will remember the tall pale boy with blue eyes and dark clothes. I screamed awful things at him in trigedasleng as I held tightly to the boy with constellations on his body close to mine. Then the setting changed, I wasn't in the middle of the woods anymore I was in the middle of sky kru's camp. Watching everyone act strangely, then I saw the nut shells and empty packages, they were having visions. I walked among them, through them taking everything around me and then I saw what needed to be seen. Lincoln walking out of the dropship wearing sky kru clothes as a disguise and I feel a huge sense of relief flood my senses as he looks worse for wear but alive and escaping. Then I turn and see Octavia looking at him leave from the dropship and I knew how he escapes. Then I was ripped from the camp and back were I  have left the killer and the dead. Only they weren't alone. I saw a woman climb over a hill and take in the sights before her in horror and then again the killer raises the gun and pulls the trigger again the same time the fair haired and blue eyed girl does the same-~_

I gasped for air surging upwards breathing heavily as I try to sort out what just happened, I blink away the dark spots in my vision as I frantically look around me trying to sort out present from future and then I hear a voice.

"-hell were you thinking?!" The voice was angry and deep, a male's voice coming from my right. I turn and see a blurry silhouette with runny colors. My brain is clouded and I keep shaking my head trying to make sense of everything when a warm hand cups my face turning me to fully face the person beside me, and then suddenly everything was in hyperfocus, I was no longer in the water but on the land being held by someone who is extremely warm as I shake from the chill and the disrupted vision. I look at my discolored hands flexing them and moving them around, then to the arm around my waist holding me to their body and then I look at the ground we were half laying half sitting down on then to the persons face.

"B-Bellamy?" I question, but my voice sounds like it came from somewhere else, not from myself. I saw his face contort in anger as he frantically searches my face, he pulls me closer to him holding me flush against his chest and torso rubbing my body trying to heat it up with friction and body heat.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" He was furious with me, but I don't know why. I also don't know how he found me, but I know why he thinks I was trying to kill myself and in a way I was... but I'm not going to tell him that. He wouldn't understand even if I did tell him. I pull back slightly and look into his eyes.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Now that the shock of being ripped from the vision has worn off I could feel the cold in my bones as I cuddled closer to his body heat. He scoffs and shakes his head as he continues to try and warm me up.

"I had a bad feeling when you left. I followed you to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid. Turns out my gut was right." He grabbed his shirt I was borrowing and used it to help dry me off as I shook in his arms.

"I-I thought bad f-feelings were my thing?" I said jokingly but his face said he wasn't in the mood for joking. I sighed and looked away from his face "I had a vision that I needed more information on-"

"So you try and drown yourself?! Cause that makes sense." He scoffed and scowled and suddenly I wondered if he was so warm because of his anger.

"In case you haven't noticed nothing I do makes any sense," I said feeling fed up with his judgemental mood. "I'm a freak of nature Bellamy. I had an unfinished vision and if I ever need any more information about a death I have to get as close as I dare to death and then I get more information." He wasn't prepared for the information or my anger and it took a moment for it to process for him but that wasn't very long.

"No vision is worth drowning yourself over!"

"I wasn't going to drown-"

"Your foot was stuck! Tied to a rope tied to a rock how is that not-"

"Not that it's any of your business but this isn't my first time doing this! And there are a lot of visions worth almost dying for if I can prevent the outcome!"

"THEY AREN"T WORTH IT IF YOU DIE!"

"I CAN"T DIE ANYWAY!" After I screamed that it became silent. The only sound was the waterfall trickling into the pool. I got up and out of Bellamy's arms and started to gather my things up as the tension threatened to suffocate me.

"...what do you mean you can't die?" He whispered this afraid to make to much noise I assume,

"...I told you. I'm a freak of nature. There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Bellamy Blake." With that, I tried to run away but a firm hand on my left bicep stopped me spinning me around to face a tanned well-defined chest. I kept my gaze down centered on the middle of his chest when suddenly my face was pressed against his chest as he held me tightly hugging me close.

"If the vision was about your brother... I swear to you no harm will come to him. I'm sorry I drove you to do this..." I felt relief slowly flow through me at Bellamy's honest and heartfelt words. Along with an indescribable comfort that I have never felt before.

"Bellamy... I didn't do this because of the vision I had of Lincoln..." He didn't know about that weird vision.

"Then why-"

"...because it was of you.." I whispered into his chest

"What?" I took a deep breath and stepped out of his arms looking him dead in the eye.

"My vision... the one that wasn't finished? The one where I needed to know what happened and was willing to drown over? It..." I tried to find the right words, maybe ones that wouldn't freak him out... but I couldn't. So I had to be blunt. 

"I can take it doll just tell me." He was trying to comfort me but I was stalling because I knew this was going to shock and hurt him, it always does... but granted everyone is when they are told they are gonna die.

"I saw you and Clarke die."

 


End file.
